D4 A Coolsville Central High School Story
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: Two mysteries at Coolsville Central High School forms a solid friendship between three California teens, a transfer from Ohio and their dog. Origin story for my revision and expansion of the Hanna-Barbera canon of Scooby Doo. Please read and review!
1. Morning time

**Author's note: This story serves as the origin story of Mystery Inc. for Dimension Four, which consists of my revision and expansion of the Hanna-Barbera canon of _Scooby-Doo_ , from SDWAY to 13GSD and the _Superstar 10_ films.**

 **In this dimension, Coolsville is located in Southern California, near the Los Angeles metropolitan area, which is where the headquarters and production studio of Hanna-Barbera was located at.**

 **Also, the time frame of each D4 story corresponds to the times the episode was first aired, so for instance, my upcoming revision of _What a Night for a Knight!_ takes place on September 12-13, 1969.**

 **In addition, I also make use of a floating timeline where characters ages once every two years between 1969 and 1991, so for example, Shaggy and other human members of the gang turns 16 in 1969, then they turn 17 in 1971, just so that they maintain their youthful appearance.**

 **I don't own _Scooby-Doo_. Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Morning time and the radio announcement

 _September 7, 1968_

The alarm clock went off at 7:30 as usual in the bedroom of Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, a fifteen-year-old teenage boy with dusty-brown shaggy hair, located in a house situated in the suburbs of Coolsville, California.

Groaning about the prospect of having to wake up early again, Shaggy stretched his arms and yawned before getting out of his bed.

In a sleepy fashion, Shaggy made his way to the nearby washroom next to his bedroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, nearly tripping over his pet Great Dane, Scoobert "Scooby" Doo, in the process.

"Like, good morning, Scoob." Shaggy said as he yawned once more.

"Rorning, Raggy." (Morning, Shaggy.) Scooby replied as he, too, stretched his four legs and yawned before getting up.

"Sure glad it's Saturday today, Scoob." Shaggy commented as he made his way to the washroom.

"Rou raid rit, Raggy." (You said it, Shaggy.) Scooby nodded in agreement.

After washing his face, Shaggy returned to his bedroom to change into his trademark attire of a green shirt and brown pants before proceeding to comb his hair while looking at the mirror. Then, he grabbed his school bag and made his way down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast.

His father Sam was already at the breakfast table finishing his coffee and breakfast, while his mother Wendy and thirteen-year old sister Maggie were enjoying their breakfast at the table.

"Morning, Norville." His father said as he put down the morning newspaper he was reading, revealing a fairly-handsome middle-aged man in his 40s with dusty-brown hair wearing a police uniform.

Samuel Chastain "Sam" Rogers is the city's chief of police, having have been promoted to the post by mayor William Barbera a year ago, and prior to that, he had a reputation as an excellent police detective who never fails to close a case. In addition to that, he was also a war veteran of the war in Europe more than twenty years prior before joining the police force.

Wendy Rogers (Nee Amon) has short orange-brown hair and is wearing a green dress with a large green bow. She currently works as a health care manager in a major hospital of Coolsville, and she had a reputation as an easy-going nurse who gets along with her co-workers well. She and Sam met during the latter's war service in Europe, during which she was working as a nurse for the Red Cross, and they later got married and settled down in Coolsville after the war.

 **(Based on the _Scooby and Scrappy Doo_ short _Moonlight Madness_ , I've decided to go with the idea of Shaggy's mother being of Austrian descent, with her ancestors immigrating to the United States in the mid-late 19th century)**

"Like, morning, Mom, Dad, Maggie." Shaggy replied as he went to grab some bread slices and placed them in the toaster before moving to get a glass of water, a bowl and a cereal box.

"You sure look mighty cheerful today, Norville." Maggie commented as her older brother and Scooby dig in. Like her brother, she had dusty brown hair, and she was wearing a darker green blouse, a light brown skirt and an ascot that matches the skirt.

"Like, I've found some good music to play through the school's radio network for recess and lunch periods." Shaggy replied as he pulled out a few records he have brought from his bedroom.

"Cool." Maggie nodded as she read the album of the record and noted that it's from The Meedles. "I always liked the Meedles. Their music is quite good."

 **(Note: The Meedles is a fictionalized version of the famous 1960s English rock band, The Beatles, as I'm going to have a story in which the gang meets the band coming up (In a fashion similar to _The New Scooby-Doo Movies_ and is in fact going to be incorporated into my revision and expansion of that series) and this site doesn't allow stories that contains non-fictional characters. Therefore, a lot of The Beatles music I mentioned in the stories of this dimension are music of The Meedles)**

"You sure know how to pick good music for your schoolmates, Norville." Wendy commented.

"Like, I'm sure they'll like this latest album I've got from the store yesterday afternoon." Shaggy nodded as he put the album back into his school bag.

* * *

After breakfast, Shaggy grabbed his school bag and lunch before he and Scooby made their way to the front door, where Sam was waiting.

"Do you and Scooby want me to drive you both, or are you two alright with walking to school, Norville?" Sam asked.

Shaggy and Scooby glanced at each other for a brief moment before Shaggy replied, "Like, I think we're fine with walking to school, Dad. After all, our schoolmates don't refer to me as 'the swingingest gymnasium student' and "Central's fastest' for nothing."

"All right." Sam nodded. Seeing that his chauffeur Officer Watson has arrived, he added, "So I'll see you at home later in the afternoon, son."

"Like, see you later, Pops." Shaggy replied before his father made his way to the waiting car.

After he and Scooby watched his police chief father taking a salute from the officer and boarding the car, he proceeded to put on his shoes and tie his shoelaces before he and Scooby said their goodbyes to his mother and sister.

The Rogers lived near the intersection of Maple and Easy Streets located in the western Coolsville suburban community of Glensburg, which is a twenty-minute walk away from Coolsville Central High School, the school in which Shaggy and Scooby are attending as students.

As the duo made their way out of their house, Shaggy glanced at the mansion across Easy Street in front of where Maple Street ends and joins Easy Street.

Living in that mansion was the Blake family, who are among the wealthiest citizens of Coolsville. The part that made Shaggy curious about the family is the family's shy fifteen-year-old daughter named Daphne Blake.

Shaggy has known the girl for a while, ever since her family moved into the mansion after her father's wise business investments made the family wealthy. In fact, the young Daphne Blake has even attended the same public school as him during their pre-teens, and he also saw her in the hallways of Central High School. However, he never had any interaction with her, and he often spotted her alone with no friends, which for some reason made his heart sink.

Through the gate, Shaggy can see the Blake family chauffeur escorting the young teenage girl, who had long red hair and is wearing a purple dress, purple hairband and a green ascot that matches his own green shirt, into her car. She was also quite attractive in appearance, and Shaggy wondered why she isn't making any friends at school. In fact, he thought, a girl like her should have at least plenty of guys trying to go on a date with her.

Just then, Scooby asked, "Raggy, rhat's wrong?" (Shaggy, what's wrong?)

Snapping back to reality, Shaggy turned to Scooby and replied, "Like, nothing. I was just thinking about the girl across the street, Scoob."

Seeing Daphne getting onto her car through the gate to the mansion, Scooby nodded, "Ri see." Like Shaggy, Scooby also have often see Daphne on her own during school time and was puzzled by her keeping to herself most of the time.

Shrugging, the duo carried on with their walk to Central High School.

* * *

After the twenty-minute walk, Shaggy and Scooby made their way into the school's main lobby, with a few students saying "Hey, Shaggy." to them, with some offering handshakes to the duo.

Nodding, Shaggy and Scooby shook their peers' hands before carrying on down the hallway.

As they made their way to their lockers, a cat and mouse duo were seen chasing each other in the hallway.

"Morning, Thomas, Jerry." Shaggy said to the duo, who both paused to wave their greetings at Shaggy before resuming their chase down the hallway.

"Rose rwo rever ropped rasing reach rother." (Those two never stopped chasing each other.) Scooby commented as they watched Tom and Jerry racing down the hallway.

"Yeah, Scoob." Shaggy nodded. "Like, a good cat who can catch mice and never gives up doesn't speak much, right?"

"Reah. Ra-he-he-he-he-he-he!" Scooby laughed, even though he didn't get Shaggy's joke.

Just then, a voice says, "Well well well, look who's going to be representing our school in the county track competition, guys."

Turning to look, Shaggy and Scooby spotted a handsome-looking blonde-haired boy with a white shirt, light blue jeans and wearing an orange ascot with a group of two other boys wearing similar outfits, a boy they instantly recognized as Frederick Jones.

Frederick Jones is the son of the district attorney of Coolsville County Jefferson "Skip" Jones, who was a well-known defense attorney in Coolsville and have crossed paths with then-Detective Sam Rogers on a number of cases. It was well-known in Coolsville that the two men had a rivalry, due to them being on the opposite ends of the law and order spectrum, and now with Sam as the city's police chief and Skip the county's district attorney, that rivalry has become more high-profile, even though the two men had respect for each other on a personal level.

Given the professional rivalry between their fathers, seeing Shaggy and Fred having a rivalry wasn't much of a surprise to the populace of Coolsville Central High School. Both boys are involve in a number of school extra-curricular activities, with Fred being a member of a number of school clubs and being on the school's football team and has helped organized a few school events in the past, while Shaggy's music and athletic skills helped the school earn a lot of awards. He has also helped organized music and athletic events at school in the past and is the school's voice on it's radio network.

"Like, there's a reason why the guys at school called me 'Central's Fastest', Fred Jones." Shaggy replied proudly with a thumb pointing towards him. "I can run 100 metres easily in less than a minute."

"Reah, reah reah!" Scooby replied excitedly as the nearby students stopped what they were doing and watched the two rivals speaking to each other.

"100 metres in less than a minute? That's nothing when I ran across the school's football field to help score a game-winning touchdown without getting caught by any of the ballplayers from the other school!" Fred proudly replies.

"Like, good for you, Jones." Shaggy smirked. "Did I mention that I broke a new record in the state's track and field finals last spring?"

"Oh, yeah. You did good in that, Rogers." Fred nodded. "But I can do better than that when it comes to racing across the football field and help scoring game-winning touchdowns for the school's football team!"

"Well, we'll see to that, Jones." Shaggy replied as he and Fred shook each others hands in a "Challenge Accepted!" fashion, earning a sea of "Woah!" and "Oh!" from the crowd of students.

After the encounter with Fred Jones and his pals, Shaggy and Scooby made their way to their lockers to put away their school bags and grab some of the relevant stuff they will need for their classes. Then, Scooby made his way to the animal section of the school, where talking animals like Scooby have their classes.

"Ree rou rat runch, Raggy" (See you at lunch, Shaggy.) Scooby says as he prepares to head for his class.

"Yeah, like, see you at the cafe, Scoob." Shaggy nodded and smiled before Scooby left. After that, he glanced at his watch and noted that he's got five minutes before he's supposed to be on the air on the school's radio network.

"Zoinks! I better get going!" He remarked to himself as he grabbed the records, slammed his locker door shut, and made his way down the hallway to the radio station in the main office.

He arrived just in time, as the school's radio network operator was doing his finishing touches of checking the equipment.

"Morning, Mr. Rogers." The operator said as he saw Shaggy enter the room.

"Like, morning, Mr. Walker. I guess I've arrived just in time." Shaggy replied.

"You sure did, Mr. Rogers." Mr. Walker nodded before Shaggy went to take a seat and after testing out the broadcasting equipment, he placed one of the records he'd brought with him into the player as the bell rang, indicating that the students have five minutes before first period classes starts.

"Ten seconds to go before we're on the air, Mr. Rogers." Mr. Walker said as he and another operating assistant got down to work.

As the timer counts down, Shaggy put on his headphones as after the countdown to zero, the music from the record can be heard from the radio speakers located across the school.

The first song that Shaggy played through the radio was The Meedles "Hey Jude", which took up the whole five-minute duration of the break, and all of the students and staff can be seen nodding their heads at the music.

After the bell rang, Shaggy's voice can be heard through the radio speakers as he begins the school's morning announcements.

 **(Think about the late-Casey Kasem's radio voice as you read Shaggy's radio announcements. The idea of Shaggy doing radio announcements and playing music on the school's radio network is inspired by the scene in _Chill Out_ where Shaggy does his best Casey Kasem impression while on the radio, and since Casey can do Shaggy's voice (After all, he's Shaggy's long-time, original voice actor), to me, it is natural for Shaggy to be able to do Casey's voice)**

"Like, good morning, Central. It's Central's Fastest Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers behind the mike here with your morning announcements. Before I get to them, we must stand up for the playing of the national anthem and the pledge of allegiance." Shaggy spoke.

After that, Shaggy's voice was replaced by the playing of the national anthem and the pledge of allegiance as the whole faculty stood up from their seats and took a moment of silence afterwards.

After the moment of silence, Shaggy's voice returned and echoes throughout the entire school as he said, "Like, and now for the morning announcements. Starting on Monday September 16th, yearbooks can by ordered at the main office at a price of $10 through cash or cheques. Next, tryouts for the Coolsville Central Devils football team starts next Monday afternoon. If anyone has an interest in joining the football team or want to help Freddie Jones in securing victories for the Devils, then feel free to take part in the tryouts next Monday."

Shaggy then paused for a glass of water before continuing, "Know how to play a musical instrument? Want to perform great music? Then come on down to the music department for tryouts for the school orchestra starting next Monday. Trust me, it will be a lot of fun, especially considering the fact that you'll be performing with a group of awesome students and be practicing under the guidance of the great Mr. Bernstein."

After going through a few more morning announcements, Shaggy concluded, "And that's all for today's morning announcements, Central. Have a wonderful rest of the day!"

With that, the radio network went off the air.

* * *

 **Any thoughts on the beginning?**

 **Please read and review!**


	2. Gym class & a trip to the nurse's office

Chapter 2: A trip to the nurse's office

After going off the air, Shaggy made his way to his first period class, which was history class.

"Shaggy, great idea playing 'Hey Jude' on the radio network!" One of the students commented as Shaggy entered the classroom with his textbook, binder and pencil case.

"Like, thanks W.W." Shaggy nodded as he shook his friend's offered hand before making his way to his seat.

During the class, Shaggy heard two students seated behind him chatting and laughing.

"Yeah, nothing but a spoiled rich girl." One of the two students were heard commenting as Shaggy turned his head back in time to see two students laughing about that last remark by one of them.

Glancing around, Shaggy spotted Daphne seated at her usual spot not paying much attention to the class.

Immediately, he shot the two students a glare just as a voice whispered, "Hey! Cut it out!"

The two students, hearing the sharp whisper and spotting the glare Shaggy shot at them (Which was a warning from Shaggy to them to not to get onto the wrong side of him), immediately stopped their joking around and focused back on the lesson being teached by their teacher Mr. Jameson.

Glancing around, Shaggy spotted the source of the sharp whisper that prompted the two students to put a stop to their joking around.

It came from the familiar-looking blonde-haired boy, who winked at him.

Nodding back at Fred, Shaggy turned back to focus on the class.

* * *

His next period class was his favourite class: Gymnasium.

After the bell rang, Shaggy made his way back to his locker to put his belongings away before proceeding to grab a pair of brown shorts for gym class.

The gym teacher Mr. Takamoto liked Shaggy the most as his student, due to the latter's role in helping the school win first place in various athletic competitions in the county and state.

 **(For those of you that know the franchise, does the name Takamoto sound familiar?)**

After the warm-up, the class proceeded to play a game of basketball with the whole class divided up into two teams.

As usual, half the class teams up with Shaggy while the other half teams up with Fred, both are whom are selected to draw the ball from Mr. Takamoto.

"Be prepared to face the music, Rogers." Fred smirked as he and Shaggy stood at the middle of the basketball court facing each other with Mr. Takamoto standing between them and holding the ball.

"Like, game on!" Shaggy replied evenly before Mr. Takamoto tossed the ball into the air, leading him and Fred to jump up high to try to grab it.

While Shaggy may be able to jump higher than Fred, Fred was able to effortlessly grab the ball away from Shaggy.

The ball game was an exciting one to watch, with Fred's team mainly playing on their wits while Shaggy's team mainly plays on their ball skills.

However, the game came to a halt when Daphne, who was on Shaggy's team, got herself tripped over by one of the students on Fred's team and gashed her knee and leg.

"Look! Danger-Prone Daphne did it again!" One of the students shouted as Daphne exclaimed in pain.

Just as the students from both teams started to make fun of Daphne and laugh at her misfortune, Shaggy cut in and shouted crossly, "Like, stop making fun of Daphne, guys! This isn't funny!"

You can hear a pin drop when the students heard Shaggy's sudden angry outburst. Shaggy was always an easy-going person who gets along with people well and at times have a reputation as a class clown who always have ways of making his peers and even the strictest of teachers laugh, but making fun of someone who couldn't help himself/herself is capable of getting onto the wrong, serious and stern side of him, a side he rarely displays.

"Ms. Waits, get off the basketball court, right this instance!" Mr. Takamoto said angrily as Shaggy crossed his arms crossly. Both of them had witnessed the girl purposely tripping Daphne over during the encounter.

Turning to Shaggy, Mr. Takamoto added, "Mr. Rogers, will you be kind enough to escort Ms. Blake to the nurse's office?"

"Like, certainly Mr. Takamoto." Shaggy nodded before motioning Daphne to come over.

* * *

The walk to the nurse's office was painful for Daphne as she has to limp on one foot.

"Like, are you alright?" Shaggy asked as Daphne held onto him for support. "I don't think it's a good idea if you keep limping like that."

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Daphne replied as they continued on.

A brief silence went by before she added, "By the way, thanks for standing up for me, Shag."

"Like, not a problem." Shaggy nodded. "I just couldn't stand the way those guys kept making fun of you."

"Well, I guess that's because they're jealous of my being from a wealthy family." Daphne replied.

"Yeah, everyone knows that, but making fun of someone like you just because you're from a wealthy family is inexcusable. And calling you 'Danger-Prone Daphne'? Like, unless you don't mind the nickname, I can't stand people calling you that." Shaggy said.

"Calm down, Shag. I don't want your usual cheerful, funny reputation being damaged by an incident like this. In fact, I like it better when you're in your goofy, easy-going self." Daphne said calmingly.

Shaggy calmed down alright as he nodded thoughtfully. "Good point, Daph."

Daphne glanced at him before Shaggy added, "That is, if you don't mind me calling you that."

"Oh, no. It's okay." Daphne smiled shyly, and Shaggy smiled back.

There was an awkward silence before she continued, "I like your green shirt, by the way. It looks like it matches my purple dress."

"Like, it does? In that case, perhaps I should start wearing purple pants, then." Shaggy replied, causing Daphne to laugh at his remark.

"Ah, no, it's fine. You look great in your usual look, Shag." Daphne smiled.

Shaggy nodded as he replied, "Like, you sure have a good sense of fashion."

By the time he made the remark, they've arrived at the nurses office.

The nurse on duty smiled when she saw Shaggy and Daphne entering the office. "Hello, Mr. Rogers."

"Like, hello Ms. Kasem." Shaggy nodded. "Daphne got tripped over during a basketball game and, like, hurt her knee and leg."

"Alright." Ms. Kasem nodded as she motioned Daphne to take a seat for her to examine the wounds.

Noting that it's a graze wound, Ms. Kasem said, "Norville, can you get the alcohol bottle and the dressing?"

"Right away." Shaggy nodded before proceeding to make his way to the supply cabinet. In addition to the mentioned items, he also grabbed two pairs of gloves.

"Now, I suppose you know how to do this, Norville?" Ms. Kasem asked as Shaggy returned.

"Like, I've helped clean enough similar wounds to know what exactly to do, Ms. Kasem." Shaggy smiled.

"You've done this before?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. Norville is certified in first aid, and he has helped out at the nurse's office plenty of times before." Ms. Kasem nodded as she and Shaggy snapped on their gloves.

The next five minutes was spent on applying the treatment cloth, soaked with alcohol, on Daphne's wounds, and both Shaggy and the nurse kept in mind to be gentle while cleaning the wound. Once that was done, the wound was dressed.

"There, all done!" Ms. Kasem exclaimed.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Ms. Kasem." Daphne smiled as she got up. Turning to Shaggy, she added, "And thanks for bringing me to the nurse's office, Shag."

"Like, it was nothing, Daph." Shaggy smiled as he and Ms. Kasem took off their gloves and tossed the garbage into the garbage bin.

After Ms. Kasem wrote down the treatment in the daily visitation log, Shaggy and Daphne made their way back to the gym.

* * *

When Shaggy and Daphne returned from the nurse's office, Shaggy's team was leading by a dozen points.

"Like, looks like our team is leading fast." Shaggy remarked as he motions Daphne to take a seat on the benches.

"Yeah." Daphne smiled as she sat down before watching Shaggy racing back onto the basketball court.

"Is everything alright, Miss Blake?" Mr. Takamoto asked after exchanging nods with Shaggy.

"Yes, Mr. Takamoto." Daphne nodded. "The nurse and Shaggy both fixed me up."

"Glad to know." The gym teacher smiled. "Shaggy is really excellent in first aid, and he has helped out at the nurse's office plenty of times, as well as helping escorting students to the office when they get injured or fall ill."

Daphne nodded as she watches the game resume.

* * *

The class ended with Shaggy's team winning the basketball match, and five minutes prior to the bell, the students made their way back to their gym lockers to change back into their normal clothes.

Daphne was back in her usual attire of a purple dress with a green ascot as Shaggy came up to her. The only change in his outfit was him wearing his usual brown pants instead of a pair of shorts.

"Hey." Daphne smiled as Shaggy came to her.

"How's the knee feeling?" Shaggy asked.

"Better." Daphne replied as they made their way to their lockers. "Thanks to you and Miss Kasem."

A brief pause went by before she continued, "So Norville is your real name?"

"That's right. Like, I don't really mind my nickname 'Shaggy'." Shaggy replied.

"'Shaggy' sounds like a good name based on your hair style." Daphne commented.

Shaggy nodded as they reach their lockers to grab their lunches.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Lunchtime and after school

Chapter 3: Lunchtime, after school and a walk in the park

After arriving at the school cafeteria, Shaggy and Daphne walked over to a table where Scooby Doo is waiting.

As usual, Tom was chasing Jerry through the cafeteria, and they almost crashed into Shaggy as they did so.

"Like, watch where you're going, guys!" Shaggy said to the chasing duo, who paused and stopped and nodded back at him before resuming their chase, making a sharp turn to avoid crashing into Ronald "Ronnie" Silverman, one of the members of the popular school band _Mysteries Five_.

"Those two sure never stops chasing each other, Shag." Ronnie remarked as he approached the duo.

"Like, you got that right, Ron." Shaggy replied. "A cat who catches mice never speaks, right?"

Just as Shaggy finished his remark, a crash can be heard, and as everyone turned and look, Tom was walking around in a dazed fashion after crashing into a table and there were stars orbiting around his head.

"And I thought Tom is smarter than the average cat." Yogi Bear, who was seated nearby having his lunch, remarked as he saw Jerry laughing at Tom's misfortune.

"Yeah." Ronnie replied in response to Shaggy's remark. Seeing his watch, he added, "Well, I better get to the band practice now. See you around, eh?"

"Right." Shaggy nodded as he shook Ronnie's hand. As he left, he nodded at Daphne before making his way to the door.

As the duo made their way to the table, Daphne asked, "What band is it that Ron plays with?"

"Like, the _Mysteries Five_." Shaggy replied. "They've got six members. In addition to Ron, there's Kelly, Mike, Linda, her twin brother W.W. (For Walter Wilkins) and their dog Too-Much, and while they're not performing, they solve mysteries, hence the name of the band."

"Interesting." Daphne nodded. By that moment, they've arrived at the table, where Scooby was waiting.

"Raggy!" (Shaggy!) Scooby said excitingly as he saw his old pal.

"Like, Scoob old buddy, I'll like you to meet Daphne Blake." Shaggy smiled. Turning to Daphne, he added, "Like, Daph, meet my old buddy Scooby Doo."

"Hi, Scooby." Daphne waved her hand as she smiled shyly.

"Rice to reet rou, Raphne." (Nice to meet you, Daphne.) Scooby said as he offered his paw, which Daphne shook.

"Scooby's a nice dog, Shag." Daphne smiled as she proceeded to rub Scooby's back, which the Great Dane came to enjoy. "Where did you get him?"

"Like, Scoob's been with me since we were little. It's a family tradition in my family to adopt a member of Scoob's family." Shaggy explained as he opened his lunch box and took out a tall triple-decker sandwich.

"I see." Daphne nodded before whistling at the tall triple-decker sandwich Shaggy got out.

"Jeepers, that's a tall sandwich, Shag." She remarked. "It looks like you can feed a small family with it."

"Like, just watch and see, Daph." Shaggy replied before opening his mouth and finished the sandwich in one gulp with Scooby doing the same thing with his own tall triple-decker sandwich.

Daphne was surprised as she watched Shaggy wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Jeepers! You guys just...ate a tall sandwich with only one bite. How do you do it?" She asked as she took a bite of her own sandwich.

"Like, we've been practicing it since, like, Grade 5." Shaggy replied. "It's really simple. All you need to do is to open your mouth wide open."

"Yeah, but how can you and Scooby eat that much without getting a belly ache?" Daphne asked.

Before Shaggy could reply, Fred walked over to join them at the table.

"Hi." He said to Daphne as he approached them. "I'm terribly sorry about what Alice did to you during the basketball match. I hope she didn't hurt you that bad."

"Like, Daph's alright after a short trip to the nurse, Fred." Shaggy replied.

"Besides, Shag did well in fixing me up during the trip to the nurse's office, Fred, so no worries." Daphne added.

"Ah, that's good. If there's one thing both Shag and I agree on, it's the fact that seeing you being picked on by others is really getting out of hand." Fred nodded.

"You got that right, Fred." Shaggy nodded.

It was then that Fred saw his friends waving at him, which reminded him of a meeting he has to attend, and said, "Well, I've got a meeting to attend in a few moments, so I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah. See you around." Both Shaggy and Daphne replied as Fred walked off after shaking Shaggy's hand and patting Scooby.

After watching Fred joining his friends, Daphne took a few more bites before asking, "So how long have you know Fred, Shag?"

"Like, since we started high school last year. We didn't attend the same public school, but I was aware of his father not getting along with my father much for a while, especially after my father was appointed police chief last year and with all of the news about their rivalries, you know." Shaggy replied.

"I see." Daphne nodded.

It was then that Shaggy checked his watch and said, "Like, I've got ten minutes to go before I have to be on the air."

"On the school's radio network?" Daphne asked.

"That's right." Shaggy nodded after taking a drink of water. "When you hear the morning announcements every morning, it's me behind the mike."

"Wow. You sure got a good radio voice, Shag." Daphne complimented.

"Thanks." Shaggy smiled as he and Scooby got up. "In the meantime, I better get going."

"Mind if I join you and Scooby?" Daphne asked as she finished her sandwich.

"Like, sure thing, Daph." Shaggy replied as Scooby nodded. "You and Scoob can watch me in the booth making the announcements and playing the music."

"Awesome." Daphne smiled.

* * *

Along the way to the radio station, Shaggy said, "Like, Daph, I hope Scoob and I aren't overstepping our boundaries, but it kind of pains me to see someone like you all alone with no friends."

"Well, it's just that everyone keeps making fun of me for my rich family background." Daphne replied.

"Like, everyone in school knows my father's rivalry with Fred's father, and yet I get along with Fred fairly well." Shaggy said.

"Reah." Scooby added in agreement.

"Like, you have to learn to overcome your own fears of rejection, Daph." Shaggy continued. "For instance, back in elementary school, I wished that I don't have to face the school bullies, and yet it didn't discourage me from making friends at school and opening up."

"Rand reven rif ro rone rikes rou, rou rill rot re, Raggy rand Red for rupport." (And even if no one likes you, you still got me, Shaggy and Fred for support.) Scooby added.

Daphne nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I really should thank you guys for giving me the encouragement to make new friends, as I'm feeling more confident."

"Like, there's no need to thank us, Daph." Shaggy smiled reassuringly. "Scoob and I just like to help people, and if you ever run into any problems, just come to me, Scoob or Fred."

By that point, they've reached the main office.

After entering the main office, the trio made their way to the radio station. Along the way, they've walked past the editorial office for the school's newspaper.

"Hi Shaggy." A girl with dusty-brown hair and wearing a light blue blouse and a pair of matching jeans standing outside of the editorial office said when she saw the trio. "Hi Scooby."

"Like, hi Arlene." Shaggy smiled. "How are things doing in terms for recruiting for editors on the school papers?"

"Well, we're still in need for one more editor, Shaggy." Arlene replied.

"I see." Shaggy nodded. Noticing the way his friend was staring at Daphne, he quickly said, "Like, Arlene, this is my friend Daphne Blake. She's in most of my classes."

Turning to Daphne, he added, "Daph, this is Arlene Wilcox. She's an editor on the school newspaper."

"Pleased to meet you, Daphne." Arlene smiled as she offered Daphne her hand.

"Likewise, Arlene." Daphne nodded as she shook Arlene's offered hand. "Did you just said that the school newspaper is still in need of an editor?"

"Yes, I did." Arlene replied. "Are you interested?"

"Sure, I am." Daphne smiled. "I've always wanted to become a journalist, and I have to say that the school paper is quite enjoyable to read, especially with the editorial cartoons."

"Thanks for the compliment, Daphne." Arlene smiled. "The staff on the paper worked really hard on the newspapers, and Scooby, with some assistance from Mr. Scott Takamoto (Oh, by the way, he's the twin brother of the gym teacher Mr. William Takamoto), the art teacher, is in charge of the editorial cartoons."

Seeing that Daphne is becoming fast friends with Arlene, Shaggy says, "Like, I guess I'll leave you with Arlene and Scooby, Daph. I've got to go now."

"Alright, Shaggy." Daphne smiled. "See you later."

"Right. See you later, Scooby." Shaggy smiled back before taking his leave.

The rest of the lunch period went by as Arlene and Scooby gave Daphne an orientation of the school newspaper editorial office and she soon got down to work, starting with proof-reading article drafts.

Meanwhile in the radio station, Shaggy spent the rest of the lunch period playing more popular music through the radio network, including some rock music from the 1950s and some Meedles music.

* * *

School ended at around 13:30, and after clearing out his locker, Shaggy met with Scooby and they made their way home after greeting their friends and saying their goodbyes.

As the duo walked down the sidewalk, Scooby looked back and said, "Raggy, rook rehind rou." (Shaggy, look behind you.)

Shaggy turned and looked. A purple car was slowly approaching them, and as Shaggy looked closer, he noticed that Daphne is seated in the front passenger seat with a red-haired man behind the wheel.

The duo smiled as the purple car slowed down and came to a stop as Daphne rolled the window down.

"Hey guys, my father was thinking if you will like a lift home." Daphne smiled as her father stopped the car.

Her father, George Robert Nadley Blake, smiled as he said, "Daphne told me what you gentlemen did and I can't thank you enough for standing up for her and fixing her leg wound."

"Like, it was nothing, Mr. Blake." Shaggy smiled. "Scoob and I just liked to help people."

"Reah. Relping people." (Yeah. Helping people.) Scooby said excitingly.

"I see." George nodded. "So anyways, will you gentlemen like to have a lift to your place?"

Shaggy glanced at Scooby before shrugging. "Like, we're alright, Mr. Blake. Our place isn't that far away from Central High School, so no thank you."

"That's alright." George smiled. "I guess I should see you gentlemen around sometime, eh?"

"Right." Shaggy nodded.

"See you later, Shag." Daphne smiled as the car accelerates.

Shaggy and Scooby both nodded and waved their hands as the car drove off.

* * *

"I certainly felt sorry for Daphne." Maggie said to Shaggy later that evening as the Rogers sat at the table for dinner. "From what you said, it seems like she could use you and Scooby's friendship, Norville."

"Indeed." Sam nodded in agreement. "I know George Blake. He's quite the nice fellow, and with a beautiful daughter like Daphne, it'll be a shame to see her growing up lonely with no friends."

"No argument from me." Wendy nodded as well. "It's good to see you lending a helping hand to someone in need, Norville."

* * *

 _September 28, 1968_

That afternoon, Daphne arrived home from school as usual and went to place her school bag in her bedroom before going down to have an afternoon light snack in the dining room.

Then, she decided to go out for a walk to the park.

Smiling about how frequent she gets to see and hang out with Shaggy and Scooby at school everyday, Daphne walked down the sidewalk in a relaxed mood.

As she arrived at the nearby neighbourhood park on Easy Street, she spotted Shaggy with another girl walking with Scooby at the park.

That girl, who had long dusty-brown hair and wearing a dark green blouse, light brown skirt and an ascot matching the skirt, had her arm placed around Shaggy's back.

For some reason, Daphne felt an urge of jealousy building inside her, even though she only befriended Shaggy but barely know much about him and Scooby.

Not wanting to risk damaging the friendship because of that jealous feeling, Daphne decided to take a different route and enter the park from a different entrance, hoping that the trio won't notice her.

However, Scooby happened to took a look at his back and spotted the familiar-looking redhead behind them.

"Ri Raphne!" Scooby barked excitedly.

"Oh, hi Daph!" Shaggy exclaimed when he turned and looked and saw Daphne. "What's up?"

"Hi, Shaggy, Scooby. I was just taking a walk to the park and happened to see you guys." Daphne smiled shyly.

"I see." Shaggy nodded as the girl accompanying him and Scooby smiled. Eying his sister, he added, "Like, Daph, I'll like you to meet my sister Maggie."

Turning to Maggie, he added, "Mags, this is Daphne Blake. She lives across the street from us and is my friend from school."

Daphne felt relieved when Shaggy mentioned the word "sister" as Maggie said, "Pleased to meet you, Daphne."

"Likewise." Daphne smiled as she shook Maggie's offered hand. "For a brief second I thought you were his girlfriend."

"Oh, that's interesting." Maggie smiled back as her brother and Scooby laughed. "Will you like to join us?"

"Why, certainly." Daphne smiled.

Soon, the four were strolling through the park chatting happily before Daphne decided to go sit and relax at the bench facing the creek while the Rogers' and Scooby went to buy hot dogs at a nearby hot dog stand.

As she glanced at the creek, Daphne's mind travelled back to the time Shaggy volunteered to escort her to the nurse's office and the shy feelings she had afterwards.

"I was a little jealous of you." A feminine voice said to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Daphne turned and asked, realizing that the voice came from Maggie, who was walking towards her with a smile while her brother and Scooby were waiting at the lineup to the stand.

"When Norville and Scooby came home one day telling me about helping you out at school, I didn't think much about it." Maggie smiled. "I'm not exactly sure if they were having any expectations in you, but you seemed to have soared past them, because almost everyday when they arrive home from school, they spoke about nothing but you, as in, 'Daphne this, Daphne that'. As that went on, I felt that I was losing their attention and have a feeling that you may be stealing their attention away from me."

"And?" Daphne asked, and Maggie sat down and smiled.

"When I first saw your face before he introduced us, I thought I noticed a small hint of jealousy." Maggie smiled. "When he introduced me as his sister, I saw the relief in your face. It was only for a brief second, mind you, but I noticed it, and I know what that means."

"What is it?" Daphne arched her eyebrows.

"You know, Daphne, in the past when Norville's female friends met me, I don't seem to mind and just treated them as if they're my own friends." Maggie smiled. "However, the look on your face that I noticed tells me that there's something about you that makes you special and makes me feel like you're going to be more than just a friend to Norville."

Daphne smiled at Maggie's response. "I guess I understand why you and Shaggy get along well."

"Yeah." Maggie smiled as she looked up to Daphne in a manner similar to a young girl looking up to her older sister.

Brushing Maggie's hair with her hand, Daphne nodded, "Shaggy sure is lucky to have a sweet, cute girl like you as his sister. Perhaps I should call you 'Sugie'?"

"Sugie? I like it!" Maggie smiled as she shared a brief hug with Daphne just as Shaggy and Scooby came back with their hot dogs. Both of them seemed happy as they saw Daphne making a new friend in Sugie.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	4. A walk in the park and the invitation

Chapter 4: A chat, a walk in the park and invitation to the dinner

As Shaggy and Scooby returned from the hot dog stand, Shaggy asked, "Like, Maggie, do you want a hot dog?"

"Like, sure thing, Norville." Sugie replied enthusiastically. "I could always have a snack."

"Same here, Shag." Daphne smiled. "And I have to say that you sure got a cute little sister."

Sugie blushed when Daphne made the comment, but she still managed to smile back at Scooby and her brother as he replied, "And Scoob and I noticed that you're becoming fast friends with her, Daph."

"That's right." Daphne smiled as she patted Sugie's head. "She's a really sweet cute girl, plus she really has a good sense of fashion."

Shaggy smiled as he nodded in agreement. "Like, in case you're wondering, Daph, Maggie got her ascot as a Christmas present last year. She really liked it and has been wearing it ever since."

Daphne smiled as Shaggy explained what she was actually wondering about before nodding. "I see. I have to say that your ascot really matches your skirt and Shaggy's pants well, Sugie."

"I like your ascot, too, Daphne." Sugie smiled. "It really looks like it matches Norville's shirt, plus it goes well with your purple dress, too."

Daphne simply smiled at Sugie's last remark as they all sat down to relax on the bench facing the creek.

"Just a bit of curiosity, where were you living at before moving into the mansion across from where we live, Daph?" Shaggy asked before taking a bite from his hot dog.

"Well, I lived in Ruby Hills for a while before moving into the neighbourhood with my parents, mainly because they felt that the neighbourhood is more quiet and that I will have a better chance in socializing with kids in my age group." Daphne replied. "To be honest, I don't think it served its purpose of improving my ability to socialize with others until I met you and Scooby this morning."

"Like, wow." Shaggy remarked as he nodded understandingly.

The four friends then spent the next while chatting about other topics, such as school, family life and social events. During that time, Daphne came to like Shaggy, Sugie and Scooby as a friend more and they had a few laughs with some of Shaggy's jokes.

Eventually, the four decided to get up and take a walk around the park. As they did so, Daphne decided to ask Shaggy a question, "Well, Shag, I've been wondering about something about you since you and Scooby finished your tall sandwiches in one bite during lunchtime."

"Like, let me guess: You're wondering about how Scoob and I can eat that much without getting a bellyache, right?" Shaggy asked.

"That's right." Daphne nodded. "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, it's just that I'm curious, you know?"

"Well, I'm sure you're curious about Norville and Scooby's large appetites, so they sure won't mind telling you the reasons behind their large appetites." Sugie smiled as her brother and Scooby nodded.

"Yeah, like, don't worry about overstepping my boundaries, Daph." Shaggy smiled as they paused. There was no one around at the area they were standing at in the park. "Now, you won't believe this, but my large appetite has something to do with a genetic disorder that affects one out of four relatives of mine."

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "What kind of genetic disorder is it?"

"A disorder that gives Norville a stomach that can digest food in a speed twice of that for an average person, as well as cravings for unusual food combinations and high physical capabilities." Sugie explained.

 **(Note: The idea of Shaggy having his large appetite due to a genetic disorder is inspired by ArtFreak101's story Some Food for Thought on )**

Daphne nodded understandingly and smiled. "I see. It also explains why you excel in gym class and took part in those athletic competitions and help the school win those awards."

"Like, you got that right, Daph." Shaggy smiled as Scooby nodded while his sister placed her arm on his back.

After speaking about that topic, the four friends continued to chat about various other topics as they continued to walk through the park, and eventually, they were back walking on the sidewalk along Easy Street.

Soon, they arrived at the front gate to Daphne's mansion.

"So I guess I'll see you guys around, eh?" Daphne said as the four stopped at the front gate.

"Reah." Scooby nodded as Shaggy added, "Like, and Scoob and I should thank your father for offering us the lift home."

Daphne smiled. "Well, I think your family should come over to my place and have dinner with my family sometime."

"Like, that sounds like a groovy idea!" Sugie smiled as she looked up at Daphne.

"Reah. Roovy!" (Yeah. Groovy!) Scooby added in agreement.

Smiling at their responses, Daphne patted Sugie's head and shared a smile with the trio before taking her leave.

As Daphne made her way to her mansion, Shaggy turned to his sister and Scooby and said, "Like, let's head home, guys. Mom's probably preparing dinner right now and might need some help at the kitchen."

"Good idea, Norville." Sugie nodded as she smiled at her brother and Scooby.

As they crossed the street, she added, "Like, I don't know why, Norville, but I've got a feeling that Daphne may be having an interest in you."

"Oh really, Mags?" Shaggy asked.

His sister nodded. "I just have this feeling."

Shaggy nodded understandingly as they entered the front door of their house. "I see."

* * *

At the Blake Mansion, Daphne's parents were at the living room when Daphne arrived home.

"Hello, Daphne. How was your afternoon walk?" George Blake asked his only child after she entered the living room.

"It was groovy, Dad." Daphne replied before proceeding to given her parents a resume of her afternoon walk and hangout with Shaggy, his sister Sugie and Scooby at the park.

"Norville sure is one nice gentleman, Daphne." George remarked after his daughter finished her story.

"I agree, dear." His wife Elizabeth replied. "We really should invite the Rogers over for dinner sometime."

"Good idea, Elizabeth. Perhaps we can invite both Police Chief Rogers and District Attorney Jones with their families here tomorrow night for dinner." George agreed.

"Sounds good, Dad." Daphne smiled at her father's proposal. "Will you like me to go over to Shag's place to ask him if he and his family will like to come over tomorrow?"

"If you want to, Daphne, then be my guest." George smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile across the street, Wendy Rogers was reading a medical journal in the living room when her two children and Scooby arrived home from their walk in the park.

"Hello, Norville, Maggie, how was the walk with Scooby?" She asked as she put down the journal and looked up to her children and Scooby as they entered the living room.

"Like, it was groovy, Mom." Shaggy replied before he, Sugie and Scooby took turns giving her a resume of their walk and hangout with Daphne at the park.

"I see." Wendy smiled and nodded after the trio finished their stories. "So Daphne suggested that we should go over to her place for dinner sometime, eh?"

"That's what she suggested, Mom." Sugie smiled.

"Reah, reah, reah!" Scooby added excitedly.

"That will be nice of Mr. Blake to invite us over to their place for dinner. After all, you helped stand up for her at school during your gym class, Norville." Wendy nodded.

Shaggy, Sugie and Scooby all nodded as they made their way to their rooms.

After the conversation, Wendy resumed reading her medical journal. A few minutes went by before the doorbell rang.

Swiftly, the mother of two put down the journal and made her way to the front door and opened it.

Standing at the other side was a young attractive redhead in a purple dress with a green scarf and wearing a purple hair band.

The girl smiled as Wendy said, "Miss Daphne Blake, I presume?"

"That's me, Mrs. Rogers." Daphne replied. "I came over to ask if Mr. Rogers and you are available tomorrow night, as my father is planning to invite you all and the Jones' to our place for dinner."

"Ah, that's very nice of him, Daphne." Wendy smiled. "I'm sure Norville, Maggie and Scooby will be happy to accept your invitation, and I believe we're available tomorrow night as well, so we'd be glad to come over."

"Groovy!" Daphne smiled. "I'll let my parents know right away."

* * *

Later that evening, after the police chief arrived home from work, the Rogers household sat together in the dining room for dinner.

Their conversations were mostly discussing their respective days, as well as Wendy informing that the Blakes have invited them and the Jones for dinner on the following night.

"You sure did good in standing up for Miss Blake today, Norville." Sam commented after Wendy told him about how Daphne's father got the idea of inviting them to dinner.

"Like, it was nothing, Dad." Shaggy smiled. "Scoob and I just enjoyed helping others."

"That's good." Sam nodded. "I also heard that you and Mr. Jones are in good terms lately."

"Yeah. Fred may still have that competitive attitude from last year, but at least he still maintains his sportsmanship." Shaggy nodded.

"Good. I also look forward to meeting District Attorney Jones and his family at the dinner." Sam nodded approvingly.

* * *

That night, Shaggy didn't slept much as he kept thinking about his day. The moment he was asked to escort Daphne to the nurse's office. The shy tone in Daphne's voice as she chats with him and Scooby during lunch period. The moment Daphne agreed to join them in their walk at the park.

Was his sister right on her observations that Daphne was having an interest in him? He only got to befriend her that morning, and yet she already had some feelings towards him, as demonstrated during their encounter near the park when his sister noticed the slight hint of jealousy on her face before he introduced her.

Seeing his sister becoming close with Daphne added into the idea that she may, indeed, be having an interest in him, although he, for some reason, thought that girls like Daphne should be pursuing guys like Freddie Jones. Maybe there's really something more about Daphne that makes her more than being just a friend to him in his sister's view. Maybe his sister was right in her observations on Daphne.

All of those thoughts continued to cloud Shaggy's mind as he drifts to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Daphne was lying on her bed thinking about her day as well.

She really wondered why she was starting to have some feelings towards Shaggy ever since he was asked to escort her to the nurse's office that morning in gym class.

He may look like an average guy with little sense of fashion, but she knew that inside him was the spirit of a kind gentleman who never hesitates to help others and has a great sense of humour and never fails to lighten up anyone's mood.

She also remembered the awkward moment she felt a sense of jealousy when she first spotted Shaggy and his sister walking Scooby. The sister, who she nicknamed "Sugie", came to like her alot and viewed her as a sister figure and even mentioned that there's something about her that makes her special and more than being just a friend to Shaggy.

There's something about Shaggy that makes Daphne felt like as if her heart was stolen by a knight in shining armour.

Those thoughts continued to cloud Daphne's mind as she drifts to sleep.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	5. The piano-playing

Chapter 5: The piano-playing

 _September 29, 1968_

That late-afternoon, the Rogers were preparing for their dinner party over at the Blake mansion across the street.

"Like, I sure can't wait for tonight's dinner party over at Daph's place, right Scoob?" Shaggy asked as he sat on his chair practicing his guitar.

"Right, Raggy!" Scooby replied excitedly.

"It sure was groovy of Daphne to invite us over, Norville." Sugie commented.

"I agree." Shaggy nodded as he played the solo guitar part of the final movement of Giuliani's A Major Guitar Concerto.

* * *

Later at 17:30, the Rogers, all dressed formally, arrived at the Blake Mansion across the street.

Sam, who was dressed in a suit with tie, knocked the front door and was answered by the Blake family butler.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, I presume?" The butler asked, his British accent being noticeable in his voice.

"That's right." Sam nodded before gesturing at his children and Scooby, adding, "And this is our son Norville, daughter Maggie and family pet Scooby Doo."

"Excellant. Master George Blake and Lady Elizabeth Blake are expecting you in the living room." The butler nodded as he motioned the family to enter.

The family were soon greeted by George Blake and his family in the living room.

"Chief Rogers." George smiled as he offered his hand to the chief of police.

"Mr. Blake." Sam nodded as he shook George's offered hand. "Thank you very much for the invitation."

"Oh, we should be the ones thanking you, especially your son and Scooby for being nice gentlemen." Elizabeth said after she and Wendy shook each others hands and gave each other a hug.

"Like, it was really nothing, Mr. and Mrs. Blake." Shaggy smiled. He was wearing a green dress shirt with a brown ascot, along with a pair of brown trousers and black dress shoes. "Scoob and I just enjoy helping others."

"Well, nonetheless, Norville, you and Scooby should be rewarded for helping our daughter Daphne break out of her shell." George said as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder while the police chief and both ladies smiled.

Shaggy nodded shyly before Elizabeth suggested, "Daphne, why don't you go and join the Rogers and Scooby and have fun as dinner is prepared?"

"Groovy idea, Mom." Daphne smiled before moving to join Shaggy, Sugie and Scooby.

As the adults stayed behind to chat, Daphne turned to Shaggy. "Shag, you look really handsome in that outfit, especially with your ascot!"

"Like, thanks, Daph." Shaggy smiled as Daphne led them to another section of the living room. "Maggie suggested me to wear it, even though I haven't have an interest in dating."

Daphne and Sugie both laughed at Shaggy's last remark as he gestured at his brown ascot.

"Well, nonetheless, Norville, you at still looked handsome with that ascot and it really goes well with Daphne's ascot." Sugie smiled.

"Yeah, it really matches your typical outfit well, with my green ascot and your brown ascot going with your typical green shirt and brown pants." Daphne added.

Shaggy nodded as he took a seat on the stool in front of the piano.

Noticing the way he was looking at the piano keys, Daphne asked, "Do you play the piano, by the way, Shag?"

"Like, I do, Daph." Shaggy nodded. "I've taken piano lessons when I was younger, starting at the age of five."

"Norville's really talented on the piano, Daphne." Sugie added. "He occasionally teaches me and Scooby to play a few pieces."

"Rlay ra riece, Raggy." (Play a piece, Shaggy.) Scooby encouraged.

"Like, alright." Shaggy nodded before turning to face the keyboards.

After a brief thought on what to play, Shaggy gently placed his hands on the keys and after a pause, his fingers pushed down on the keys as he began playing Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 in C-sharp minor.

 **(Note: Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 is the piano piece Tom performed in the _Tom and Jerry_ short _The Cat Concerto_ , a piece that was also played by Bugs Bunny in _Rhapsody Rabbit_ and Mickey Mouse in _The Opry House_.**

 **Also, while reading this passage, go onto YouTube and search the piano piece and listen to it and try to picture Shaggy on the piano playing the piece)**

There was some silence as Shaggy performs the famous piano piece flawlessly, key-by-key.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Tom and Jerry were chasing each other on the nearby sidewalk when they heard the familiar-sounding piano music.

The playing of the music refreshed their memories as they remembered the duel they had while Tom was performing the piano piece at the piano during a concert.

The duo then resumed their chase, but not before coming close to crashing into an orange ascot-wearing blond-haired boy.

"Watch where you're going, guys!" Fred, who is accompanied by his parents and an older brother, said to the duo.

"Say, I wonder who's playing that piano music?" Fred's older brother Geoff asked.

"Whoever's playing that music on the piano must be talented." Skip Jones replied as they entered through the main gate.

His wife and two sons both nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Shaggy started playing the friska second section of the rhapsody, and he seemed like he's really enjoying the music.

Sugie, their parents, Scooby and the Blakes also enjoyed his piano-playing and listened silently as Shaggy continued with the playing.

A few minutes went by and Shaggy eventually played the final fifteen notes before lifting his hands in the air in a ceremonial fashion.

"My word! That's really marvelous!" George Blake said as they all clapped their hands.

"Norville's really talented, Wendy." Elizabeth added.

As the adults carried on with their conversations, Daphne went to Shaggy.

"Jeepers! That was really good, Shag." She said.

"Like, thanks!" Shaggy smiled as he got up, but Daphne decided to keep him seated by saying, "How about playing another piece?"

Before Shaggy could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, it must be the Jones." George said as the butler went to the front door.

Sure enough, the district attorney and his family were on the other side of the front door as the butler went to open it.

"District Attorney Jones." The police chief greeted as he and George walked over to greet the Jones.

"Chief Rogers, Mr. Blake." Skip smiled as he shook George and Sam's offered hands. "A nice evening for a dinner party, isn't it?"

"You got that right, Mr. Jones." George smiled. "Glad you can come over."

"So am I." The district attorney nodded.

As the adults were chatting, Fred and his brother Geoff walked over to join Shaggy, Sugie, Daphne and Scooby.

"Shaggy." Fred said as he shook Shaggy's hand. "Nice seeing you here, and nice-looking outfit."

"Like, same here, Fred." Shaggy nodded before gesturing towards his sister and added, "And thanks for the compliment. My sister Maggie suggested me to wear it."

Turning to his sister, Shaggy continued, "Like, Mags, this is Freddie Jones. He's a classmate and friend of Scoob, me and Daph."

"Nice meeting you, Fred." Sugie said as she offered her hand.

"Likewise." Fred smiled as he shook Sugie's offered hand. "And gang, this is my brother Geoff, who's currently in second year in business studies at Big City University."

"Hello, everyone." Geoff smiled as he shook everyone's hands (A paw for Scooby's case).

After the greetings, Fred asked, "So who was playing the piano when we arrived a few minutes ago?"

"Oh, that would be Shag." Daphne replied. "He's really talented in the piano."

"I see." Fred replied as he and his brother nodded. Turning to Shaggy, the latter added, "How about you play another piece, Shaggy?"

"Like, sure." Shaggy nodded before turning to face the piano keys again.

After a brief thought on what to play next, Shaggy's fingers pushed down onto the keys as he gently started playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

 **(For this section of the chapter, go onto YouTube and search Beethoven Moonlight Sonata and listen to the music as you read along. Also, try to picture Shaggy, and for the final movement, Daphne seated in front of a second piano facing Shaggy and his piano, seated in front the piano as they play the piano piece)**

It was mostly silent as Shaggy gently played the adagio sostenuto first movement, which was mostly very quiet.

The allegretto second movement was mostly calm and sounded more cheerful than the slow-moving first movement, and Shaggy couldn't resist the temptation to raise his hands a bit during the playing of some sections of the movement.

However, it was the playing of the stormy presto agitato final movement that was the highlight, with Shaggy completely absorbed by the intense playing of the stormy notes.

During the playing of that movement, Shaggy heard someone else playing the same notes as him on another piano and when he looked up, he saw Daphne seated in front of the second piano across from him, playing the stormy final movement of the piano sonata.

Daphne smiled as she looked up to Shaggy, who smiled back at her as they continued playing.

After five-six minutes of playing, the duo finally ended their playing of the Moonlight Sonata as they hit the final three notes.

"Wow, very impressive!" Fred said as he, Sugie, Scooby and Geoff clapped their hands after Shaggy and Daphne finished their piano-playing.

"Like, thanks!" Shaggy smiled as he and Daphne got up. "Daph, you sure are talented!"

"Yeah! You did good in joining Norville halfway through that stormy movement, Daph, and your notes were together." Sugie added as Fred nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Sugie." Daphne smiled.

It was then that the family butler entered the living room from the dining room and said, "Dinner is served!"

"Oh, groovy!" Daphne smiled. "I sure can't wait to eat."

"Like, same here, Daph." Shaggy added as the kids and Scooby made their way to the dining room.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	6. A rather interesting piano performance

**Note: For this chapter, folks, I strongly suggest you to go onto YouTube and search Mozart's Sonata for Two Piano's in D Major and listen to it while reading the part where Shaggy and Daphne plays the piece together.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A rather interesting performance of a sonata for two pianos

Soon, the three families were seated at the dinner table while the butlers served their dinner.

The scene was accompanied by the gramophone player playing several Viennese waltzes, mostly the music composed by the Waltz King Johann Strauss Jr.

 **(Note: The music of Johann Strauss Jr. is featured in two _Tom and Jerry_ shorts, first in _Tom and Jerry in Hollywood Bowl_ with the _Die Fledermaus_ overture, then in _Johann Mouse_ , where various compositions by the composer was featured in the short, such as _The Blue Danube_ , _Kaiser-Walzer_ (The Emperor Waltz) and the _Tritsch-Tratsch-Polka_ )**

The Blakes and their guests ate their dinner silently as they listened to the music, and it wasn't long before dessert time came.

After dessert, the kids and Scooby were excused from the dinner table and they decided to hang around together in the back yard.

"Boy, like, am I full." Shaggy commented as they took a stroll down the path.

"Did you enjoy the dinner, Shag?" Daphne asked.

"I sure did, Daph." Shaggy nodded. "Your family cook sure makes good food!"

"Reah, reah, reah!" Scooby barked in agreement.

Turning to Fred, Shaggy continued, "Like, Fred, are you enjoying the party so far?"

"I sure am, Shag." Fred smiled. "The food is really good, and it is nice to meet Sugie. She's really a cute girl, you know."

"I agree." Daphne nodded. "Sugie really has a great sense of fashion and is really good in reading emotions."

Sugie simply smiled as her brother patted her head gently.

There was some silence before Fred asked, "So what kind of hobbies do you guys enjoy doing?"

"For me, I always like reading newspapers, including the school newspaper." Daphne replied. "In fact, Shag and Scooby helped getting me on board as an editor for the paper yesterday during lunch period. Also, I liked playing the piano, and I also enjoy drawing and reading mystery stories."

"Same here." Fred smiled. "I always enjoy reading mystery novels and I actually hope to become both a mystery writer and a lawyer some day."

"Like, a mystery writer and a lawyer, eh?" Shaggy asked. "That sounds fitting for you, Fred. In fact, I've read a few of your mystery short stories on the school's newspaper and they're quite interesting."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, Shag." Fred replied proudly as he turned to his school rival. "In the meantime, what're your hobbies?"

"Like, for me, I actually collect belts." Shaggy replied. "Many of the belts I've collected have interesting, groovy designs, and if you take a closer look at me during the day, you may notice that I'm wearing one of the belts I've collected."

He then gestured at the belt he is wearing as Daphne and Fred took closer looks of it and nodded.

 **(The idea of Shaggy collecting belts is taken by and inspired by a series of the old 1990s Cartoon Network _Scooby Doo_ promotion bumpers, titled _Those Meddling Kids_ , where Shaggy mentioned that he collects belts)**

"Wow, that sounds really interesting, Shaggy." Daphne replied. "Any other hobbies you've got?"

"Like, and then, there's piano-playing, guitar-playing, listening to music, particularly the Meedles and classical music, drawing, reading comics and mystery short stories, doing some exercise, reading a few medical journals and cooking." Shaggy continued.

"Wow, that's a lot of hobbies, Shag." Fred commented. "And you mentioned medical journals. What makes you enjoy reading them?"

"Norville's got a huge interest in the medical field." Sugie explained.

"Yeah, like, I'm hoping to become a doctor someday." Shaggy added as he nodded.

"Holy moly!" Fred remarked. "Good luck with that, Shag. I heard you need to study hard to get into medical school."

"Don't worry, Shag's got the talent in treating people." Daphne turned to him. "He is qualified in first aid and has helped out at the nurse's office plenty of times."

"That's good." Fred nodded. "At least that's a good start for someone who wants to become a medical doctor."

"Right." Scooby nodded in agreement as the friends continued to chat about other topics, and as the evening went by, Fred, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne have become good friends, especially after they started chatting about the various mystery stories they've read before.

After returning from their walk, the kids returned to the living room and gathered around the piano as Fred said, "Well, Shag, Daph, since you guys have shown yourselves as being good at the piano, why don't you play a piece for two pianos?"

Shaggy and Daphne turned to look at each other for a moment before the former nodded. "Like, sure."

After that, the duo went to the pianos and took a seat. They then made some eye contact before placing their fingers on the keys.

After taking a breath, the duo's fingers both struck down on the keys in the same time as they started playing Mozart's Sonata for Two Pianos in D Major.

Fred, Geoff, Sugie and Scooby listened silently as the duo played the sonata together. Neither of them had practiced playing the piece, nor did they have the music score in front of them, but the way they performed the sonata was as if they had rehearsed it countless times before.

Sugie looked at Scooby with a surprised look on her face. When was the last time her brother had practiced playing that sonata?

Fred and Geoff also had surprised looks on their faces, especially Fred. Daphne only begin to befriend Shaggy just the day before, and they never had any interaction prior to that, and yet they performed the double piano sonata as if they had rehearsed it together for the past week.

What also amazed them was the fact that Shaggy had switched to play the second piano part of the sonata sometime during the playing of the first movement while Daphne did the same in terms for switching to play the first piano part, a trend that continued throughout the rest of the performance.

Eventually, the duo finished playing the final four notes of the sonata and lifted their hands in a ceremonial fashion together.

"Holy cow, that was brilliant!" Geoff remarked as the four clapped their hands.

"Yeah, how did you guys did it?" Fred asked.

Shaggy shared a glance with Daphne before the former asked, "Like, how did we do it, Daph?"

Daphne shrugged. "Beats me, Shag. It just came to me during the piano-playing."

"Like, that's odd. Same here." Shaggy remarked. "In fact, I can't remember when was the last time I practiced playing the sonata."

Daphne nodded. "But nevertheless, that was a lot of fun, Shag."

"Yeah, it was." Shaggy smiled.

"You know, Norville, Daphne, you guys should partner up in playing music together sometime." Sugie suggested.

"Yeah. In fact, I can imagine you guys helping the school win more awards in music." Fred nodded.

Shaggy and Daphne both smiled at the remark as the latter subconsciously placed her hand on Shaggy's back.

* * *

Eventually, the guests took their leaves later that evening after thanking the Blakes for the dinner party.

Outside, District Attorney Jones went to shake Chief Rogers' hand before the two families returned to their respective homes.

"I see that Frederick had a great time at the party, Mr. Jones." Sam remarked during the handshake.

"Yeah, he did, and I can say the same for Norville and Maggie." Skip replied with a smile.

After the farewells, the Rogers arrived at their house located across the street.

* * *

That night, as Shaggy laid on his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about his piano performance with Daphne.

How did she know what he was thinking about when it comes to deciding to play Mozart's Sonata for Two Pianos? All they did was sharing eye contact prior to performing the piece, and they did it flawlessly, even switching to play each other parts, in spite of the fact that neither him nor her have practiced the piano piece for a while.

Maybe his sister was right on her observation that there's something special about Daphne.

Those thoughts continued to linger in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In her bedroom, Daphne was also thinking about her piano performance with Shaggy.

How did he figure out that she intended to play Mozart's Sonata for Two Pianos? All they did was sharing eye contact prior to performing the piece, and they did it flawlessly, even switching to play each other parts, in spite of the fact that neither him nor her have practiced the piano piece for a while.

Maybe his sister was right on her observation that she's more than just a friend to Shaggy.

Those thoughts continued to linger in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	7. Enter the Chan Clan

Chapter 7: Enter the Chan Clan

 _October 7, 1968_

It has been a month since Shaggy, Scooby and Sugie have befriended Daphne, as well as Fred and his brother Geoff at a dinner party the subsequent day. During that time, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby and Fred have become closer as a group and it became noticed in school that Shaggy and Fred's rivalry has diminished in intensity.

The four friends will gather together often to work on their homework or assignments, and they continued to remain active at school.

That day was a typical school day at Central High School as classes went by as usual. However, there were rumours that a new student is transferring to the school from Hawaii.

During lunch period, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Fred were seated at their usual table having lunch.

"Like, I heard that there's someone transferring to Central today." Shaggy remarked after finishing a triple-decker sub.

"Yeah. A lot of guys were talking about that during my English class." Fred nodded.

"I sure wonder who that new student is." Daphne wondered.

"Ri rink ri rave re ranswer." (I think I have the answer.) Scooby said as his tail pointed towards a certain direction.

Shaggy, Daphne and Fred turned and looked. At a table seated a young boy with short black hair and wearing an orange shirt, green pants and a pair of brown sneakers, who is accompanied by a middle-aged woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail and wearing an orange dress. Both of them appeared to be of East Asian descent, and Scooby can hear them speaking in a language he couldn't understand.

"I see." Fred nodded as Shaggy and Daphne returned to eating their lunches.

* * *

Meanwhile over at police headquarters in downtown Coolsville, Police Chief Sam Rogers was reading a file while a middle-aged man with short black hair and dressed in a blue suit is seated across the chief's desk. Like the boy and woman mentioned earlier, the man appeared to be of East Asian descent.

"Detective Sergeant Charles 'Charlie' Chan." Sam read as he looked through the file. "Excellent reputation as a detective and has helped close a large number of cases during your service with the Honolulu Police Department."

"That's me, chief." The detective nodded, and Sam can detect a Cantonese accent in the man's voice. "It's a great honour to be here in Coolsville."

"I agree. Coolsville is a great city, although things can be rough around here, which is why it is important that you do your best, Sergeant Chan." Sam said.

"You'll get my best work, chief. I promise." Charlie replied.

"Excellant." Sam nodded. "After all, you don't carry a badge for nothing, and I expect my men to do their best in keeping this city safe."

"Yes, sir. You can count on me." Charlie nodded as he proudly presents himself.

"That's exactly what I want to hear." Sam smiled as he and Charlie shook hands after handing him his badge.

After the handshake, Sam then picked up his office phone and within minutes, the door to his office opened and in came a middle-aged black male dressed in a dark grey suit.

"Sergeant Chan, I'll like you to meet your new partner at Major Crimes Division, Lieutenant Nelson McCormick." Sam said as he introduced the lieutenant.

Turning to McCormick, he continued, "Nelson, I'll like you to meet your new partner Sergeant Charles 'Charlie' Chan. He's transferred from Honolulu."

"A pleasure meeting you, Sergeant Chan." McCormick said as he offered his hand. "And welcome to Coolsville."

"Likewise, Lieutenant." Charlie smiled as he shook McCormick's offered hand. "And thank you. I do look forward in getting started."

"Excellent." McCormick nodded before turning to the chief and added. "I believe I can take over from here, sir."

"Yes, Lieutenant." Sam nodded in agreement. He then sat down as the two men left his office.

* * *

Later after lunch, Shaggy and Daphne arrived at their chemistry class. As they took their usual seats, they both spotted the boy cautiously entering the classroom after taking a glance at what appeared to be his school timetable.

The teacher, Mr. McDabble, saw the boy and went over to greet him.

"Mr. Henry Chan, I presume?" He asked.

"Uh, yes, sir." Henry nodded.

"I'm Mr. McDabble, and I'll be teaching your chemistry class for the school year." The chemistry teacher introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Henry said as he shook Mr. McDabble's offered hand, and Shaggy thought he could detect a slight trace of an accent in his voice.

"Likewise, Mr. Chan." Mr. McDabble nodded before getting the class' attention. "Now everyone, listen up! I'll like to introduce Mr. Henry Chan, a new student from Hawaii who was transferred to Central just this morning. I expect all of you to make him feel welcome during and after classes and to treat him with respect, just like how every one of you will like to be treated with respect from your peers."

After the introduction, the teacher than proceeded with the class while Henry took a seat beside Shaggy.

During the class, Shaggy was tempted to ask the boy where he was from but decided to focus on the class instead.

Eventually, the class was split into groups to work together on an in-class assignment, and as usual, Shaggy went with his usual group consisting of himself, W.W. of the _Mysteries Five_ school band and Tinker.

Henry watched the trio grouped up before deciding to walk over and ask, "Pardon me, but mind if I join your group?"

"Like, be my guest, man." Shaggy smiled. "We're always welcome to new group members!"

"Groovy!" Henry nodded as he joined the group. "By the way, I'm Henry."

"Like, the name's Rogers. Norville Rogers, although most of my friends call me Shaggy." Shaggy said as he offered his hand.

"My name's Walter, but most people call me W.W." W.W. added as Henry shook hands with Shaggy.

"And you can call me Tinker." Tinker added as he and W.W. took turns shaking Henry's hand.

"Nice meeting you all." Henry smiled as he sat down. "Today's my first day of school here in Coolsville."

"Don't worry, you'll fit right in, Henry." Tinker smiled before they got down to work on their assignment, which they managed to finish after about fifteen minutes.

While waiting for Mr. McDabble to take up the assignment, Shaggy leaned over and asked Henry, "So where're you from, Henry?"

"I'm actually born in Hong Kong, but I grew up in Honolulu." Henry replied. "My family speaks Cantonese at home, although my younger siblings mostly communicate in English."

"Cool." W.W. remarked as Shaggy and Tinker nodded understandingly. "So what does your parents do for a living?"

"Well, my father is a police detective and my mother is a nurse."

"A police detective, eh?" Tinker commented. "I guess he's now working for Shag's father, who is the city's police chief."

"Oh, really?" Henry asked as he turned to Shaggy.

"Like, that's right." Shaggy nodded. "My father had a reputation as an excellent police detective, and if your father works hard in solving cases, he should be able to fit right in working for him."

"I see." Henry nodded. "Good to know, because my father does work hard in solving cases."

"Well, like, in that case, he's the type of man my father will consider to be a great addition on the force." Shaggy replied.

"Ah. Good to know." Henry smiled. "I guess Pop made the right decision in accepting the transfer to Coolsville."

"Like, Coolsville is a great place, so I do hope your family enjoy your stay here." Shaggy added.

It was then that Mr. McDabble got the class' attention as he prepares to take up the in-class assignment.

* * *

After directing Henry to the classroom for his final period class, Shaggy joined Daphne as they made their way to their civics class.

"So he's born in Hong Kong and grew up in Honolulu, eh?" Daphne asked once she met up with Shaggy as they made their way to their class.

"Yeah. He's really friendly and polite, and he helped a lot in getting my group to finish the in-class assignment in, like, fifteen minutes." Shaggy nodded.

"I see." Daphne nodded thoughtfully as they arrived at their civics classroom.

* * *

"I always wanted to go to Hawaii for a trip, but my father is usually tied up in cases for our family to go on a vacation." Fred remarked later after school as the four friends met up at the school entrance and Shaggy and Daphne told them that Henry is from Hawaii.

"Well, I've been to Hawaii a few times while accompanying my father on some business trips, and the beaches are great." Daphne agreed.

"Like, and I heard that the food in Hawaii is great!" Shaggy added as Scooby licked his lips.

"Oh, do you guys ever think of something else other than food when it comes to other places?" Daphne teased.

"Well, like, my mind will be thinking properly if someone didn't eat my triple-decker sandwich while I wasn't looking during lunch time." Shaggy replied as Scooby smirked, revealing himself to be the one responsible for eating Shaggy's sandwich.

Fred laughed as he watched Scooby making the smirk. "Maybe that should teach you to keep a sharp eye on your food at all times, Shag."

"Don't worry, Shag." Daphne smiled as she patted Shaggy's back. "I might whip something up for you when I get home so you won't get too hungry."

"Like, that sounds like a groovy idea, Daph." Shaggy smiled as they prepared to walk home.

On their way out, they saw Henry being picked up by his mother.

Henry spotted them and waved his arm, leading them to walk over.

"Hey Shaggy." Henry said as the group walked over to him.

"Hey Henry." Shaggy smiled as he shook his hand. "Like, you're heading home now?"

"Not quite." Henry replied. "My mother is taking me to the hospital for a checkup."

"I see." Shaggy nodded before turning to his friends and continued, "Like, by the way, this is Daphne Blake, Freddie Jones and my old buddy Scooby Doo."

"Nice meeting you all." Henry smiled as he shook each of their hands (Paw for Scooby's case.)

"Likewise, Henry." Fred nodded as he shook Henry's hand. "Welcome to Coolsville and I hope you all enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Henry smiled before gesturing towards his mother and added, "By the way, this is my mother Diana."

After introducing them each to his mother, she smiled as she said, "Nice meeting you all."

"Likewise, Mrs. Chan." Shaggy smiled as his group nodded.

Henry then got on his mother's car and added, "In the meantime, my appointment is in about fifteen minutes, so we'd better to get going. Have a nice day, eh?"

"Yeah. Have a nice day!" Daphne nodded before the car drove off.

During the drive, Henry's mother commented, "那些學生還真友善。" (Those students are quite friendly.)

"是阿。" (Yeah.) Henry nodded. "另外，我上化學課期間有跟薛吉同一組，他也向我介紹他的朋友。" (And I was in Shaggy's group during chemistry class and he introduced me to his friends.)

"我瞭解。" (I see.) His mother nodded understandingly as they continued with their drive to the Coolsville Metro Hospital.

* * *

 _October 13, 1968_

That day after school, Shaggy, Sugie and Daphne were walking Scooby in the park as usual when they encountered a group of kids of East Asian descent in the park as well, and one of them was Henry.

Henry spotted the four walking their dog and waved. "Hey Shag."

"Like, hey Henry." Shaggy nodded as he walked over. "Nice day for a walk in the park, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Henry agreed before gesturing to the kids that were at the park with him and continued. "By the way, guys, I'll like you all to meet my siblings."

Gesturing at a thirteen-year old boy, he said, "This is my brother Stanley."

Then, turning to a twelve-year old girl who quite resembled Daphne in her early-teens, he continued, "This is my sister Suzie."

Gesturing at a ten-year old boy wearing sunglasses, he continued, "This is my brother Alan."

Turning to an eight-year old girl, he continued, "This is my sister Anne."

Gesturing at a six-year old boy, he continued, "This is my brother Tom."

Turning to a four-year old boy by the side of Suzie, he continued, "This is my brother Flip."

Finally, gesturing at a two-year old girl carried by Stanley, he added, "And this is my youngest sister Nancy."

 **(For those of you that watched _The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan_ , this story takes place prior to the birth of the youngest two Chan siblings - Mimi and Scooter)**

He then turned to his siblings and said, "Everyone, these are my friends from Central: Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby."

"Like, nice meeting you all." Shaggy smiled as Scooby and Daphne all waved their hands. Gesturing to Sugie, he added, "By the way, this is my sister Maggie, but you can call her Sugie."

"Hi Sugie." Suzie said as she and her siblings walked over to greet the four.

"Like, hi Suzie." Sugie smiled as she shook hands with her.

"Jeepers! You sure got a large family, Henry." Daphne commented.

"Yeah, it's a Chinese tradition for us to have large families." Henry nodded as Stanley lets Nancy rub Scooby.

Just then, there was a ruff and Henry quickly realized something and added, "Oh, how can I forget our pet dog Chu Chu?"

"Here Chu Chu, come and meet Scooby Doo." Tom said, and out came a small light-brown-furred dog sporting a red tag.

"Rowdy!" Scooby barked as the small dog faced him.

The dog responded by howling, which almost sounded like the siren of a police car, shocking Scooby and causing him to leap in Shaggy's arms in fright.

"Ripe!" (Yipe!) Scooby exclaimed as he leaped into Shaggy's arms.

"Oh, sorry about that, Scooby." Henry said. "Chu Chu just howls like that."

"Roh. Ri ree." (Oh. I see.) Scooby nodded understandingly before getting off Shaggy's arms and proceeds to lick Chu Chu, something which the small dog seem to enjoy.

Watching the two dogs interacting with each other, Daphne commented, "It seems that they're becoming fast friends."

"Yeah." Henry nodded as they all smiled.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	8. The Halloween Party

Chapter 8: The Halloween party

 _October 31, 1968_

It has been two-three weeks since Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Fred met Henry Chan and his siblings. During this time, Henry fit right in at Central High, and he had also made plenty of friends.

Also, as Shaggy predicted, Henry's father Charles fit in working for the Coolsville Police Department. Since his transfer and under his partnership with Lieutenant Tucker, the number of cases closed by the police experienced an increase, which worked perfectly well with the police chief.

That day was Halloween, and the students and faculty were encouraged to come to school in costumes, and there is a Halloween party to be held later that afternoon.

Shaggy was dressed as a masked cowboy with his costume consisting of a green shirt, brown jeans, black shoes, a brown vest, a light-brown cowboy hat, his brown ascot and a green mask, which reminds one of a masked cowboy hero like the Lone Ranger.

He also carried his guitar with him, which also gave the impression of a singing cowboy.

As for Scooby, he, too, was dressed as a cowboy, only that his costume is more simple (Consisting of a blue bandana replacing his trademark dogtag, a white shorter cowboy hat and a brown vest) to give the impression of him being Shaggy's sidekick in fighting outlaws in the Old Wild West.

The duo were walking down the hallway when they encountered Debbie, who was dressed as a costumed heroine.

"Howdy, Shaggy, Scooby." She said. "I liked your costumes."

"Like, thanks, Debbie." Shaggy smiled. "You look really good in that costume, too. Kind of reminded me of Batgirl."

"Thanks." Debbie smiled. "So are you guys looking forward to the party?"

"Like, we sure are, eh Scoob?" Shaggy replied.

"Reah, reah, reah!" Scooby nodded excitedly.

"And besides, I've arranged for some Halloween music to be performed later during the party." Shaggy added.

"I see." Debbie nodded. "Who's coming over to perform?"

"Like, just wait and see." Shaggy replied with a wink. "It won't be the _Mysteries Five_ , though. They're currently in Los Angeles for the regional school band competition, which is to be wrapped up on Saturday."

"I see." Debbie nodded understandingly. "Wish them luck."

"Reah, rame rere." (Yeah, same here.) Scooby nodded.

After the conversation with Debbie, the duo soon ran into Fred, who was dressed as a sheriff and sporting a yellow star on his brown vest, as well as a fake mustache. However, his face impression looked like that of a corrupt sheriff that does nothing in enforcing the law.

"Howdy stranger." Fred said to them. "Don't reckon that I ever see you in this town before."

It was then that Shaggy took off his mask and said, "Like, it's me, Fred."

"Oh, hey Shag. Didn't recognize you for a moment." Fred remarked. "You two looked nice."

"Thanks, same with you, _sheriff_." Shaggy replied as he and Fred high-fived each other. "Now, down for business."

"Right." Fred smirked before continuing, speaking with a mock western accent. "How long you suppose you're staying here?"

"In the next while, stranger." Shaggy replied with a smirk.

"Oh, is that so?" Fred asked. "Around here, my word is law, stranger, and this town ain't big enough for the two of us plus your sidekick here. What do you say about that?"

"Like, I say we draw our weapon." Shaggy replied.

"Fine with me." Fred nodded before the two school rivals prepared for a mock gunfight as students nearby watched with interest and excitement.

With their backs facing each other, the two rivals each took ten paces in the same time.

Then, when it came the moment to draw their weapons, they each took out a sketchbook and a pencil and started drawing.

Fred was the first to finish his drawing and showed it Shaggy. It was a sketch of himself in a combat pose as if he knew martial arts.

"How's this, stranger?" He asked.

"Not bad, _sheriff_." Shaggy nodded before showing his own drawing. It was a sketch of himself and Scooby preparing to do some fighting together, with himself being dressed like the Green Hornet while Scooby takes the role of Kato. The sketch was quite realistic and has a 3D look as opposed to the cartoon look of Fred's sketch of himself. "Like, how's this?"

There were a sea of "Whoa!" coming from the students as they saw Shaggy's sketch.

Fred whistled when he saw the sketch. "Holy moly! That's really realistic, Shag."

Shaggy nodded his thanks as it became clear that he had won the mock gunfight. "Like, the Green Shaggy-net and Scooby Ka-Doo, to the rescue!"

"Reah! Scooby Ka-Doo ro re rescue!" (Yeah! Scooby Ka-Doo to the rescue!) Scooby barked.

"You've won, Shag." Fred said. "But next time, I'll make sure to beat you in drawing after I finish my drawing lessons."

"Yeah, like, good luck with that." Shaggy smirked.

After the mock gunfight, which was nothing more than a drawing contest, the trio hung around to chat about other topics.

"By the way, Shag, with your guitar, you quite reminded me of a singing cowboy when you don't have your mask on." Fred remarked.

"Oh, really?" Shaggy laughed. "Like, in that case, I probably should be hanging out with a cowgirl and asking her to look me up when she travels to Texas sometime."

 **(Note: _If You're Ever Down in Texas, Look Me Up_ is the song sung by Tom in the 1950 _Tom and Jerry_ short _Texas Tom_ when he tries to woo a cowgirl)**

At that moment, Tom, dressed as a cowboy, was chasing Jerry, also dressed as a cowboy, down the hallway, nearly crashing into Fred.

"Like, watch it, guys." Shaggy said to the cat and mouse duo.

The duo paused and nodded, with Tom also giving a look as if he was saying, "By the way, guys, nice costumes."

Jerry nodded as if he was adding to Tom's statement, saying, "Yeah, especially yours, Shaggy."

"Like, thanks guys." Shaggy nodded before the duo resumes their chase.

"Well, it seems like those two never stops chasing each other, guys." Fred remarked as they watched the cat and mouse duo racing down the hallway.

"Reah." Scooby agreed, just as a crash was heard from down the hallway.

Looking down the hallway, the trio saw Tom walking around in a dazed state with stars orbiting around his head after colliding into a support column while Jerry was laughing his head off.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Tom has a hard time catching Jerry even though a cat who can catch mice never speaks?" Huckleberry Hound, who was dressed as a mad scientist and was passing by when the crash occurred, asks as he faced forwards **(Breaking the fourth wall)**.

"It sure amazes me how Tom never gives up in chasing Jerry even though he had gotten himself hurt plenty of times while trying to catch him." Fred remarked as the duo resumed their chase.

"Yeah. Like, he must have a lot of endurance." Shaggy agreed.

It was then that Daphne arrived at the school and went over to join them.

"Hey guys." She smiled as she walked over. She was dressed as a witch with a broomstick and wearing mostly purple.

"Like, hey Daph." Shaggy smiled. "I like your witch costume."

"Rit rook really rice." (It looks really nice.) Scooby agreed.

"And the broomstick really completes the picture of a witch." Fred added.

"Thanks, guys." Daphne smiled. "I liked your costumes, too, especially Shag's."

"Thanks." Shaggy nodded. "Like, maybe if I sing _If You're Ever Down in Texas, Look Me Up_ , then my portrayal of a singing cowboy will be complete."

"Ah, there's no need to do that, Shag." Daphne laughed. "You already look really good with your costume and guitar."

* * *

Later that early evening, the school's Halloween party was well underway as students and faculty, all dressed in costumes, met in the school gym.

There were refreshments and food, and the people were chatting and were having a great time together.

Mark, who was dressed as a doctor, was chatting with Fred at that moment, while Shaggy, Scooby, Tinker and Henry were chatting together near the refreshment stand. Tinker was dressed as a mechanic while Henry was dressed as a noir detective.

"Man, I sure can't wait for the costume contest." Henry remarked as he sipped a cream soda.

"Like, same here, man." Shaggy nodded before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Everyone's costumes look really groovy, so it's beyond my guess on who will have a good chance at winning."

"And I can't wait for the Halloween music to be played by whoever you've arranged to come over, Shag." Tinker added.

"Yeah, same here." Shaggy agreed as he took a sip of his soda drink.

Meanwhile, at another part of the gym, Daphne was chatting with Debbie, Arlene and a few other girls.

"This Halloween party sure is groovy." Arlene remarked. She was dressed as a cowgirl for the party.

"You said it, Arlene." Debbie agreed. "Sure can't wait to see the band Shaggy has invited over to perform for the party."

"Same here." Daphne nodded. "And wish the _Mysteries Five_ luck in the regional school band competitions in Los Angeles."

"Yes. To the _Mysteries Five_." April, one of the other girls in the group and is dressed as a ghost, nodded as she raised her drink of soda.

The other girls followed suit and after clinking each other's glasses, they each took a sip of their respective drinks.

* * *

Soon, the Halloween costume contest was underway, and several of the highly popular students, including Shaggy, were entered into the contest.

Also in the contest were Taffy, who was dressed as a detective, Shelly, who happened to be dressed as a maid, Yogi Bear, who was dressed as a forest ranger, and a few other students.

Shelly happened to be right next to Shaggy and Yogi while on the stage and when she saw the former's costume, she huffed.

"A masked cowboy with a guitar, eh?" She remarked to Shaggy. "That's really nothing, unless you're up against the smelly ranger."

"Well, at least I get to sing, and, like, Yogi gets to keep the peace in a national park while you get to clean a place up." Shaggy replied, earning some laughs from his peers, including Yogi.

"Right there, Shaggy." Yogi nodded. "Because I'm smarter than the average bear!"

"Yeah, right." Shelly huffed under her breath. "Just wait until they chose me as the best-dressed student for Halloween."

Soon, the contest was under way, and after several rounds of voting, which was done through ranking ballot, the costume contest was down to three contestants: Shaggy, Yogi Bear and Shelly.

As everyone waits for the voting results for the best Halloween costume in the final round, Shelly turned to Shaggy and Yogi.

"I'm really surprised you guys stayed on." She said. "I was very sure the faculty will chose a beautiful-looking maid like me over a bunch of losers like the two of you."

Shaggy and Yogi simply ignored her. Like everyone at school, they were fully aware on how vain and spoiled she is, and even Tom couldn't stand the prospect of her making fun of or insulting Jerry, even though he was his rival and was the one that often gets him hurt during chases.

On the main floor of the school gym, Daphne was chatting with Fred and Scooby.

"I'll bet the money I've saved in my piggy bank that Shag wins this contest." Fred remarked.

"Same here, although I think Yogi Bear stands an equal chance in winning." Daphne nodded.

"Reah, Ri liked ris ranger rostume." (Yeah, I liked his ranger costume.) Scooby agreed. "Rut ri'm rot rure rif Ranger Rmith rill rike rit." (But I'm not sure if Ranger Smith will like it.)

"Okay, students and faculty, listen up!" The school principal Joseph Spears, who was dressed as a mad scientist, announced, getting the attention of all of the students and faculty. "The final round of the student Halloween costume contest is now under way and we're down to three contestants: Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, Central's Fastest, Yogi Bear, who's considers himself to be smarter than the average bear, and Shelly Sanders of the Neptunes!"

There were cheers from the students as the principal announced the three names, although the cheers died down when Shelly's name was mentioned.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you all liked my costume." Shelly said when there was barely a cheer from the crowd when her name was mentioned.

"And now, the vote counting results are in!" The principal announced as the president of the student council hands him the results.

With his reading glasses on, the principal started reading the results. "Coming in third place goes to Shelly Sanders, who received 15 votes!"

"You got to be kidding me." Shelly muttered when she learned that she have been placed third place among the three remaining contestants.

"Second place goes to...Yogi Bear, who captured 298 votes." The principal continued.

There were some cheers as Yogi bowed at the crowd.

"And finally, the first place goes to...Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, who captured 300 votes!" The principal announced, and the crowd erupted into a huge round of applause and cheers.

"Way to go, Shag!" Daphne exclaimed as Shaggy bowed at the crowd upon learning that he had won first place in a close race between him and Yogi.

"Roy boy!" Scooby barked excitedly as Shaggy shook hands with Yogi. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo and Raggy, too!"

After the cheering and applause died down, the principal walked over to Shaggy and announced, "So our winner for tonight's Halloween costume party goes to...Shaggy!"

Just as he started to shake Shaggy's hand in congratulations, the lights suddenly went out!

There was a huge gasp as the whole gym went dark.

"Holy moly! What's going on?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Henry replied, but before anyone could figure what happened, a creepy noise crept in.

"Beware!" A ghostly voice hollered.

"Z-z-z-zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed in fright. "What's that?"

"Beware, Central!" The ghostly voice said, and as everyone looked up, they were all shocked to see a slightly-glowing, ghostly-looking figure floating in the air. "I have come back from my grave to warn you that revenge will be mine!"

"Great Scott, I don't believe it!" Principal Spears exclaimed in surprise. "It's the Ghost of Paul Wilkins, a star player of the Coolsville Central Devils football team when I was a student here years ago!"

"The guilty one will pay the price!" The Ghost continued. "Beware!"

The ghost then disappeared in the darkness as it flew higher into the air and behind the scoreboard.

Before anyone can take sense of what has happened, the lights were restored, the ghost was nowhere to be seen, and then there was a huge gasp.

"The 1930 State League High School Football Champion Plaque! It's gone!" Someone shouted.

Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Fred turned and looked.

Sure enough, in between the football champion plaques for the 1927 and 1931 seasons stood a blank area supposed to be occupied by the plaque for the 1930 season.

* * *

 **Uh, oh. Someone has stolen the 1930 football champion plaque during the ghost appearance. What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

 **To all of the readers, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	9. The first chase sequence

Chapter 9: The first chase sequence

Everyone stared at the blank space with shock, unsure what to do.

"Someone must have took the plaque during that phantom's appearance." Fred remarked.

"Yeah." Principal Spears nodded. "It's too bad, though, that the _Mysteries Five_ aren't here. They usually are the ones that deal with a situation like this."

"Should we call the police, then, Principal Spears?" Augie asked.

Before the school principal could answer, Shaggy saw Scooby sniffing around the area where the plaque was hung at and below where the phantom was floating in the air.

"Like, hang on." Shaggy says as he put up his hand just as Scooby discovered something on the floor. "I think Scoob's found something."

"Reah, reah!" Scooby nodded as he motioned to the floor.

Fred, Shaggy and Daphne walked over and leaned in to look. It appeared to be of some powder.

"Why, it's just some powder." Fred says.

"Powder, yes." Shaggy nodded after a close examination of the substance. "But I think the real effect comes when the lights are out."

Tom was standing near the light switch, and when he saw Shaggy's hand signal, he nodded and switched off the light.

There was a gasp from the crowd as the powder on the floor started glowing in the dark.

"Holy moly! You're right, Shag!" Fred nodded.

"I think Scooby and you may be onto something, Shag." Daphne agreed as Shaggy told Tom to turn the lights back on.

Once the lights were back on, Shaggy turned to the principal and said, "Like, if the _Mysteries Five_ were here, I'm pretty sure that the first thing they'll do when they discover that powder is to take it to the school lab to examine it."

"Say, now that you mentioned it, Shag, why don't we try to figure this out?" Fred asked.

"Works with me." Daphne smiled. "I've always wanted to get my hands on a mystery."

"Like, same here, Fred." Shaggy nodded. "But before we go on, Principal Spears, can you tell us about Paul Wilkins?"

"Certainly." Principal Spears nodded. "He was a star football player for Central, and he was responsible for helping the school to win the state finals in the 1927 season. However, after securing victory for the football team in the 1930 state finals, he disappeared in the locker room after getting into an argument with his teammates and was never seen again."

"Jeepers." Daphne remarked. "What was the occasion for the argument with his teammates, Principal Spears?"

"He felt that the credit for scoring the game-winning touchdown rightfully belonged to him and was cross when the team captain claimed credit for scoring the game-winning touchdown." Spears replied.

"I see." Fred nodded.

"Like, in the meantime, perhaps we should go over to the chem lab and examine that power Scoob found on the floor, Fred." Shaggy suggested.

"Great idea, Shag." Fred agreed. "Perhaps you and Scooby can go over to one of the chemistry labs to examine that powder while Daphne and I search around here for more clues."

* * *

Moments later, Shaggy and Scooby were in one of the chemistry labs. Both were donning lab coats, gloves and goggles, with Shaggy now dressed as a mad scientist with Scooby his assistant.

Looking around, the duo went to a table, with Shaggy walking over to the cabinets to get the glassware.

As he looked through the cabinets, he noticed one of them was empty.

Raising an eyebrow, he remembered that it was supposed to store some chemicals.

Shrugging, he got the equipment they needed for the test and got down to work.

"Like, alright Scoob." Shaggy says to Scooby as they stood by the tables with the lab equipment. "Let's take a look and see what this powder is made of."

"Rokay, Raggy." Scooby nodded before taking a sample of the powder and placed it into a test tube.

As the duo made some tests in the lab, neither of them were aware that a dark-looking figure was watching them from the doorway.

Moments later, the duo finished the testing.

"Like, I think we know what the powder really is, Scoob." Shaggy said. "We'd better let Fred know."

"Reah, reah!" Scooby nodded, but their conversation was interrupted by some growling.

"Like, I hope you had enough to eat, Scoob, because I can hear your stomach growling." Shaggy said.

"Romach?" Scooby asked. "Rhat wasn't me!"

"Eh? It wasn't me either!" Shaggy said. "If it wasn't either of us, then who could it be?"

The duo suddenly came to a realization before turning their heads to the back.

It was the Ghost of Paul Wilkins, who growled at them and had his arms up in a menacing fashion.

Shaggy and Scooby swallowed when they came face to face with the ghost, but Shaggy suddenly had an idea.

"Like, take this." He said as he handed a flask containing two chemicals mixed together in it to the ghost.

The flask was shaking as Shaggy handed it to the ghost, due to an unstable chemical reaction going on inside it with the two chemicals mixed together, and it seemed like it was ready to go off in any minute.

"Huh?" The ghost inquired as it held the shaking flask, unaware that Shaggy and Scooby had slipped away.

The duo made it to the door and shut it, in time for an explosion to go off inside the lab.

"Like, that was a close one, Scoob!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby opened the door.

Inside the lab, the Ghost of Paul Wilkins was covered in blue powder and it was still holding the now-broken flask.

"Like, that ghost sure looks blue, eh Scoob?" Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Reah! Blue rindeed!" Scooby agreed and laughed, but that laughter was cut short when the ghost growled at them as it walks towards them.

Seeing the angry ghost, Shaggy laughed nervously. "Like, cheer up soon, eh?"

The ghost responded by growling fiercely at them.

"Like, I don't think he's happy, Scoob." Shaggy said. "Gangway!"

Immediately, the duo took off before the ghost could grab them. The ghost then took off, returning only to shake the blue powder off itself and doing a quick cleanup inside the chemistry lab before giving chase to Shaggy and Scooby.

 **(Note: The idea of an explosion leading to someone getting covered by blue powder is inspired by _Back to School, Mr. Bean,_ in which Bean created an unstable chemical reaction that led to an explosion inside the chemistry lab and covering a student with blue powder.)**

The duo raced down the hallway with the ghost in close pursuit, and they eventually reached a stretch of the hallway with five doors on both sides.

Immediately, the duo took the first door to the left, followed immediately by the ghost.

Then, they exited the second door and raced across the hallway to the second door on the right, while the ghost exits the fourth door on the left and enters the fourth door on the right.

Then, Shaggy and Scooby separated as they each exited a door on the right and entered the door across the hallway, while the ghost ends up exiting the fifth door on the right and enters the door across the hallway.

The whole scene eventually becomes mixed up, as the trio simultaneously exits a door and raced across the hallway and enters the door across it.

Eventually, Shaggy and Scooby entered a door on the left and slammed it shut. The ghost then reaches the door and tries to open it, only to find it sealed shut.

Pulling with all its might, the ghost finally pulled the door open, but when it peek into the room, a baby can be heard crying.

Inside, Shaggy, who's now dressed as a nurse, comforts Scooby, who's dressed as a baby and is crying.

Seeing the ghost on the doorway, Shaggy glared at it and placed a finger by his mouth as he said, "Shhh!"

The ghost quickly backed away and closed the classroom door gently as if it was saying, "Sorry for the disturbance."

A minute went by before it realized that the nurse and baby looked familiar, and after realizing that they were Shaggy and Scooby, he slammed the door open, only to find the room empty.

As the ghost looked into the room, wondering where did Shaggy and Scooby went, the duo managed to make their getaway down the hallway.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	10. A search at the team locker room

Chapter 10: A search at the team locker room

Meanwhile at the gym, Fred and Daphne were searching around for clues after further questioning Principal Spears.

"Found anything useful, Daph?" Fred asked as they looked around.

"Not really...Wait a minute." Daphne replied.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"Look over here, right near where Scoob found the powder." Daphne says as she pointed to the floor area.

Looking down, Fred can see footprints facing the wall, as well as a few more footprints heading out.

"They're footprints!" He said. "And look where they lead to!"

"To the door connecting the gym with outside." Daphne said. "Maybe we should follow them!"

Just then, they heard running.

"Listen, do you hear running?" Fred asked as they paused.

"Yeah. They're coming from the main hallway." Daphne said. "It might be Shag and Scooby."

Sure enough, the duo soon burst through the gym doors and reached Fred and Daphne.

"What happened?" Fred asked. "What were you guys running from?"

"You two looked like you've just seen a ghost." Daphne added as Shaggy and Scooby catch their breath.

"Like, we sure did." Shaggy said. "Scoob and I had a run-in with the ghost at the chemistry lab, but we managed to lost him."

"Reah." Scooby nodded.

"Jeepers." Daphne remarked. "It sure was a good thing you guys didn't get caught."

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Speaking of the chemistry lab, want to find out our test results of the powder Scoob found?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, Shag." Fred nodded. "What is the powder made of?"

"Like, it's some luminous paint that Mr. McDabble taught us to make during chemistry class." Shaggy replied.

"Jeepers!" Daphne said. "So maybe he's involved in this, or someone in our class is responsible for this."

"Right, and during our trip to the chemistry lab, I noticed that one of the cabinets used for storing the chemicals was empty." Shaggy added.

"So maybe someone took the chemicals to make the paint." Daphne suggested.

"Right." Fred nodded before pointing to the footprints he and Daphne discovered. "And while you guys were gone, Daph and I discovered footprints that led to outside from where the plaque was."

"Like, I wonder where it leads to." Shaggy remarked as he and Scooby looks at the footprints.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Fred replied. "Let's follow them."

"Right." Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby all nodded before proceeding to follow Fred and the trail of footprints.

* * *

The trail of footprints leads the four sleuths outside the gym and into the parking lot.

"Well, the footprints end here." Fred says after seeing no more footprints ahead.

Turning to Scooby, Shaggy says, "Like, Scoob, you've got a great canine sense of smell. Use you nose and see if you can pick up the trail."

"Rokay." Scooby nodded before sniffing the area where the footprints ended. Then, he picked up a scent before carrying on.

"I think Scoob's got something." Shaggy said as he, Daphne and Fred followed the Great Dane.

The trio followed Scooby back into the school building as he continued to sniff the ground.

He then started speeding up, prompting the trio to run after him.

Before long, the gang found themselves in the school cafeteria, where Scooby was aiming for the kitchen.

Seeing that Scooby was heading for the kitchen, Shaggy quickly stepped in.

"Like, cut it out, Scooby!" He said as he pulled Scooby back. "You were supposed to be looking for the ghost's trail and traces of luminous paint."

"Rorry." Scooby grinned before laughing.

"Well, in the meantime, I was thinking about something." Daphne said.

"What is it, Daph?" Fred asked as he turned to Daphne.

"Maybe we should check out where Paul Wilkins was last seen." Daphne suggested. "That's usually the place where a ghost haunts in legends."

"Like, maybe there's some groovy clue lying around there in the school's football team dugout." Shaggy agreed.

"Reah, reah!" Scooby nodded excitedly.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Fred asked. "Let's go."

* * *

Soon, the four arrived at the school's football stadium, where they made their way to the team dugout with Fred leading the way.

"Keep quiet and don't make a noise." Fred said to the others. "We don't want to attract the attention of the ghost."

Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby all nodded in reply before continuing on following Fred into the dugout.

Unbeknownst to any of the four, the Ghost of Paul Wilkins was hiding behind a nearby wall they had walked past.

Laughing evilly, the ghost then proceeded to follow the sleuths into the team dugout.

Inside the hallway to the team rooms, the four tipped toe their way, only to hear the footsteps made from the ghost that was following them.

Pausing, the four looked around.

Hearing no footsteps, the four carried on, and so did the ghost.

Once again, the four paused and looked around, with Shaggy and Scooby now having a feeling that they may be being followed.

Whispering to Daphne and Fred, Shaggy outlined his plan to catch the offending party.

Both of them nodded before they all carried on.

Lifting their right foots, the four then acted like they're going to step down.

The ghost followed their moves and ended up stepping his foot down, making the sound and leading the four sleuths to turn and see him.

"Haha." Shaggy laughed nervously. "We sure fooled you!"

The ghost responded by raising his arms in a menacing fashion as he growled angrily at the four.

"Let's get out of here!" Fred said, and immediately, the four took off running down the hallway as the ghost gives chase, while a section of Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue starts playing in the background.

 **(Note: Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue is the background music in an old Cartoon Network bumper that featured all of the characters racing across hotel rooms in a manner similar to a typical Scooby-Doo chase sequence. In fact, while reading the part with the chasing, picture the music playing as a character appears)**

Soon, the parties involved in the chase reached a section of the hallway where there are five doors on both sides.

Immediately, the four took the first door on the left, followed by the ghost.

Then, the four raced out of the third door and raced across the hallway, while the ghost raced out of the fifth.

Then, the four sleuths split up, with Shaggy and Daphne racing out of the second door, while Fred and Scooby raced out of the first door, with the ghost racing out of the fourth.

After that, the whole scene becomes mixed up as the parties simultaneously exits a door and races across the hallway.

Eventually, the four sleuths collided with each other while running in the opposite directions.

As they regrouped, the ghost reappeared and roared at them, leading them to take off and run.

Soon, the sleuths managed to lost the ghost as they entered a large room and hid behind the wall near the door while the ghost raced by the door.

Seeing the ghost passing by the door, the group sighed in relief.

"Like, we've lost him." Shaggy said.

"That's good." Daphne nodded before looking around and added, "Where are we?"

Turning on his flashlight, Fred looked around before replying, "We're in the teams locker room, which is where Wilkins was last seen."

Nodding, Daphne turned on her flashlight and looked around before her light shined onto a sheet of paper.

"Say, what is this?" She wondered as she walked over and picked it up.

Looking at the paper, Fred remarked, "This looks like someone's science notes."

"Like, and take a look at that, gang." Shaggy added as he pointed to a certain direction.

Everyone looked towards where Shaggy was pointing at, towards a locker.

"Say, that locker door is glowing like the ghost." Fred remarked as they walked over to the locker.

"Like, I'll bet that someone must be using it as a store room to store the materials needed for the ghost costume, as well as the chemicals needed." Shaggy said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, gang." Fred said as he tries to pick the lock open.

As they watched Fred trying to open the lock, Daphne decided to step in. "Here, let me try, Freddie."

"Like, Daph has the necessary tools and skills needed to get something done, Fred, so we can save some time." Shaggy added.

"Sure." Fred nodded before letting the redhead try. In no time was she able to pick the lock open and open the locker door.

"That's using your good old noodle, Daph." Shaggy complimented as Daphne opened the locker door.

Daphne smiled at the compliment as they looked inside.

* * *

 **What will the gang discover in the locker? Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	11. Capture and the party goes on

Chapter 11: The capture, explanations and the party goes on

Sure enough, as Shaggy had predicted, they discovered costume parts and certain chemicals inside the locker.

"So this is how the ghost was able to glow." Fred says.

"Yeah, like, with that formula on making the luminative paint dye from chemistry class, he was able to make his costume glow." Shaggy nodded as he gestured at the notes Daphne had picked up.

"And with the handwriting of the notes and locker number, we can guess who was responsible for pulling this ghost stunt." Fred added.

"But what about the champion plaque?" Daphne asked. "It's still missing."

Just then, the ghost appeared at the doorway and hollered, "Ah, there you are!"

"Like, why don't you ask him, Daph?" Shaggy asked frighteningly. "Gangway!"

Immediately, the group took off, running around the locker room as the ghost gives chase.

Eventually, the gang managed to exit the room and headed straight for the football field with the ghost in pursuit.

After a while, the group managed to lost the ghost before reaching the field.

As they raced up the short stairs and reached the field, Daphne accidentally tripped over a piece of rope.

"Ooof!" She exclaimed as she hit the ground.

Before Fred could ask if she was alright, Shaggy and Scooby followed, with the former also tripping over the rope.

As Shaggy got up, Scooby unknowingly bumped into him, causing him to fall over again, while Scooby fell backwards, dazed, down the stairs and started rolling like a wheel towards the pursuing ghost behind them.

"Scooby, look out!" Daphne shouted as she helped Shaggy up.

The ghost, upon seeing Scooby rolling towards him, quickly reversed direction and tried to run off.

However, Scooby collided right into him and landed right on top of him.

"Like, you did it, Scooby!" Shaggy shouted. "You caught the ghost!"

"Ri did?" Scooby asked before looking down and saw the ghost right under him, struggling to get up to no avail. "Ri did!"

* * *

Moments later, the school's faculty were at the football field as the gang and the principal accompanied the ghost.

"You kids did a marvelous job in capturing the ghost." Principal Spears said.

"Thanks, Principal Spears." Daphne replied. "But Scooby is the one you should thank."

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "He really sacked the ghost in the dugout."

"But anyways, let's see who this ghost really is." Fred says as he pulls the mask off, revealing a familiar-looking face.

"Why, it's Ray, the guitarist of the Alex Super Experience Band, who's in our chemistry class." Daphne recognized.

"Like, but I don't understand!" Shaggy says. "Why did you dress up as a ghost to interrupt the Halloween costume contest?"

"Surprise!" Mr. McDabble said.

"Huh?" Daphne asked. "What's going on?"

"Well, let me explain, kids." Principal Spears says. "Throughout the history of Coolsville Central High School, every Halloween party, we hold the tradition of having a mystery-solving event during the party, right after the costume contest. This year, with special thanks to Mr. McDabble, head of the school's science faculty, as well as Randell 'Ray' Jackson, who was on the school's science honour roll last year, we were able to come up with this spectacular mystery."

"Wait, so everything we went through was just a game?" Fred asked.

"That's right." A voice said, and as everyone turned and looked, it was Paul Wilkins, the school's former football player who's very much alive and is now the school board superintendent. "The legend regarding my disappearance back in 1930 was simply part of the mystery-solving event. While it was true that I quarreled with my teammates after the 1930 state finals, I didn't disappear. Rather, a few days after the finals, my father received a job transfer to San Diego, so I moved out of town. Even though I was attending school there, I still missed my days back here, and after getting employed in the administrative sector of various school boards in the state, I eventually made the transfer to Coolsville and became the superintendent of the school board."

"I see." Fred nodded. "So when Principal Spears pitched to you the idea Mr. McDabble and Ray came up with for this Halloween's mystery-solving event, you agreed to come on board, since Ray does bear some resemblance to you at a young age, right, Mr. Wilkins?"

"That is correct." Paul nodded. "He sure did a great job dressed up as my ghost."

"Like, so Ray, after Mr. McDabble taught us how to make the luminous paint in class, you know you can use those chemicals he used to make the ghost costume after you and Mr. McDabble were pitched the idea for this mystery-solving event, right?" Shaggy asked his classmate.

"That's right, Shaggy." Ray nodded. "It was part of the game, you know, so I got myself the costume and made the paint."

"And to point the finger of the disguise to yourself, you took some of the chemicals and stored them in your locker and even painted the door with the paint you've made." Daphne pointed out.

"That's right." Ray said. "I knew that in popular legends, ghosts tend to haunt the place where they were last seen alive, and since that locker room was where Mr. Wilkins was supposedly last seen alive, and since my own locker at school is filled with other stuff, particularly equipment for my practice with Alex's band, I knew I had the spare locker in the teams locker room as a place."

"You even dropped your chemistry notes there to further solidify our suspicions that you were involved." Fred added as he showed the notes Daphne had picked up.

"Like, so as Principal Spears was announcing me as the winner in the costume contest, you were getting prepared for the ghost entry, right?" Shaggy asked Ray.

"That's right." Ray nodded. "Once I put on my costume, I entered the balcony that oversees the entire gym during the contest, and two guys from the drama club helped get me hooked onto the cable that allows me to appear like I was floating in the mid-air when the lights are out. We did plenty of practices with that beforehand, and it was quite fun."

"Wow." Scooby remarked.

"Like, you can say that again, Scoob." Shaggy said.

"Wow." Scooby repeated.

"Okay, you can stop that." Shaggy turned to Scooby.

"Say, there's something that still bothers me." Daphne said. "What happened to the 1930 football champion plaque?"

"Not to worry." Principal Spears replied as he signalled someone. "Like the ghost stunt, that disappearance was part of the event."

"Right." Paul nodded as two of the school's maintenance staff arrived and carrying a visibly shinier plaque.

"Like, wow!" Shaggy says. "The plaque is as clean as a whistle."

"That's right." Principal Spears nodded. "Our two maintenance staff members used a special drill that makes ghost noises when un-unscrewing the bolts attaching the plaque to the wall."

"So that explains the ghost howling noises we heard when Ray appeared in the darkness in his ghost costume." Daphne nodded understandingly.

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed. "Like, while Ray was doing his act, the two maintenance staff members removed the plaque with the special drills with aid from the luminous light provided by Ray's costume. They must had gotten some of the paint on their boots, because Daph and Freddie later discovered some footprints that led outside."

"Those footprints must have led to where their pickup was parked at, because we soon lost the trail at the parking lot, and when Shaggy asked Scooby to try to track down the scent, he ended up leading us to the cafeteria." Fred added.

"That's right." Mr. McDabble nodded as they wrapped up the mystery. "You kids sure did good in taking part in the event."

"And we sure did had some fun." Fred said. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded.

"We sure did." Daphne added with Scooby nodding in agreement.

"Coolsville Central has always took pride in setting up these mystery-solving events in the annual Halloween party each year." Principal Spears says. "Each year, there's always a group of students that takes interest in the mystery, just like in last year where the Mysteries Five solved the disappearance of the school mascot in the Halloween party's mystery-solving event."

"Cool." Henry remarked. "So I suppose the party resumes?"

"Yes it does, Mr. Chan." Principal Spears nodded. "And now for the music Shaggy had promised."

"Right." Shaggy nodded as he led the faculty back to the gym with the stage curtains closed.

As everyone took their spots, Shaggy walked onto the stage to the microphone after a quick change back to his cowboy costume, accompanied by Scooby.

"Like, good evening, Central." Shaggy spoke in the microphone. "Did everyone enjoyed tonight's Halloween party?"

There were a lot of "Yeah!"s coming from the crowd, although Shelly remarked, "Yeah, I was having fun until you and that ranger beat me in the costume contest."

"Groovy!" Shaggy smiled. "And now, for the music you're all looking forward to. Tonight's Halloween concert is to be performed by...The Coolsville Chamber Orchestra, conducted by an alumni of Central: The great maestro Claudio Messick!"

There was a large round of applause as the curtains opened up, revealing an orchestra of musicians and their conductor all dressed in Halloween costumes with their instruments ready.

After the applause died down, the maestro turned to the orchestra and raised his arms with the baton in hand. The musicians responded by raising their instruments.

After a gentle lift, the maestro gently swinged his hands before the principal violinist started playing the dark and spooky first notes of Camille Saint-Saëns tone poem _Danse Macabre._

 **(Note: Saint-Saëns' _Danse Macabre_ is the music piece featured in the Mickey Mouse version of the popular fairy tale Hansel and Gretel from both _Mickey Mouse Works_ and _Disney's House of Mouse_ )**

The faculty soon focused closely at the music as the orchestra performs the tone poem, and the musical notes resonates with the creepy, spooky mood.

"Jeepers, this music sure gives one a haunting feeling." Daphne remarked quietly.

"Yeah, they sure know when's the perfect time to perform a spooky piece like that." Shaggy agreed.

"Reah." Scooby nodded in agreement.

"It almost sounds like they're about to cast some spell or curse." Alex Super remarked.

"I certainly will think that, too." Fred nodded.

* * *

After the orchestra performed several more Halloween-related music pieces, including a handful of dance pieces, the concert and party were over.

After saying their goodbyes to their friends, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby and Fred walked home together.

"Boy, this Halloween party sure was fun." Fred remarked as they walked past a group of trick-o-treating kids.

"You said it, Freddie." Daphne nodded. "But it was the mystery that was the highlight."

"Yeah, same here." Shaggy said. "Mr. McDabble sure knows how to come up with spooky but fun mysteries, like, especially with his knowledge of teaching the class on how to make the luminous paint."

"Yeah." Daphne nodded in agreement. "Ray sure did a great job playing the ghost of Superintendent Wilkins."

"And we sure had fun solving the mystery, right guys?" Fred said.

"Like, we sure did." Shaggy agreed.

"Yep. It sure was groovy." Daphne remarked.

"Reah." Scooby nodded in agreement.

Eventually, they arrived at Fred's place first, and while Fred prepares to enter his house, Daphne decided to walk over to speak to him about something, although she did ask Shaggy and Scooby to wait.

As they watch Fred chatting with Daphne, Shaggy remarked quietly, "Like, so what do you think of them together, Scoob?"

"Rou mean Fred rand Raphne?" Scooby asked. Shaggy nodded in reply.

"Ri rink rey should give rit re try." Scooby said.

"Yeah, I would think that, too." Shaggy nodded. "Daph told me that some of her friends have been convincing her to go out with Fred, since they look almost quite alike, like, you know, a beautiful girl with red hair and a handsome-looking blonde."

"Reah." Scooby nodded. "Ran ideal rouple."

It was then that Daphne returned to the duo after saying her goodnights with Fred as he entered his house.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." Daphne said as they carried on walking down the sidewalk. "I had something private to speak to Fred about."

"Like, no worries, Daph." Shaggy replied. "That's what being a gentleman is about, eh Scoob?"

"Reah." Scooby nodded in agreement.

Daphne smiled as they carried on walking down the sidewalk, chatting about other topics and having some laughs.

Eventually, they reached the intersection between Maple and Easy Streets.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Daphne said to the duo. "And by the way, thanks for arranging for the concert for tonight's party, Shag. The music they performed were really groovy."

"Like, no problem, Daph." Shaggy smiled. "If I can, maybe I'll arrange the Meedles to come over to perform in Coolsville someday."

"That will be groovy, Shag." Daphne smiled. "I really liked their music, and I look forward to performing in the school's musical talent show with you."

Shaggy nodded as he looked at his friend's eyes. "Like, same here, Daph."

Eventually, after wishing each other goodnight, the trio went their separate ways.

* * *

 **So the group that will eventually become Mystery Inc. has solved their first case, but there's one piece of the puzzle missing.**

 **That's right. That missing piece is Velma! Where is she? How is it that she didn't make an appearance?**

 **Well, in _The New Scooby-Doo Movies_ Season 2 episode _The Spirit Spooked Sports Show_ , it was revealed that Velma had attended a different high school than the rest of the gang prior to transferring to their school.**

 **So far, this story takes place before her transfer to Coolsville Central High School, but don't worry, the story isn't over yet. In fact, it's only close to being halfway through!** **So stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	12. Last day before the Christmas break

**Author's note: This chapter contains some slight hints of Fred/Daphne.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Last day of school before the Christmas break and the visit to Daphne's place

 _December 20, 1968_

It has been almost two months since Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Fred took part in the mystery-solving event in the school's annual Halloween party. In the weeks after the party, the group continued to garner more popularity at school.

That afternoon during chemistry class, Shaggy sat with his usual group with Daphne joining him, chatting about various topics.

"So what plans do you guys have for the Christmas break?" Tinker decided to ask.

"Well, Linda, our parents, Too-Much and I are going to return to my grandparents' place in West Virginia for Christmas." W.W. said. "Then, we're off to New York to visit my other cousins."

"Like, wow." Shaggy remarked. "Are you guys flying or taking the train?"

"We're taking the train." W.W. replied. "I've been looking forward to the train ride for this year, since we get to enjoy the beautiful scenery of the Rockies during the ride and in the past, our father always drives us."

"That sure sounds groovy, W.W." Daphne nodded before turning to Tinker and asked. "What about you, Tinker?"

"Well, my family and I are spending Christmas in Florida, where my grandparents lived." Tinker replied. "It feels weird celebrating Christmas there, since it doesn't snow in Florida."

"Well, then again, it never snowed in Hawaii." Henry pointed out. "Plus, places like Australia and New Zealand celebrate Christmas during the summer."

"Oh, yeah." Tinker nodded. "That sure is interesting to know."

"It sure is." W.W. agreed.

"Like, what about you, Henry?" Shaggy asked. "What's your plan for the winter break?"

"Well, my family and I are returning to Honolulu to celebrate Christmas with some old friends." Henry replied. "Then, we'll be flying back to Hong Kong and spend New Years with our family."

"Sounds groovy, Henry." Daphne remarked. "Does your family celebrate Christmas?"

"Well, my family does, but not my relatives living in China." Henry replied. "Christmas is not recognized as a holiday in China, although that day is recognized as the day the country's new constitution took effect."

"Like, sounds interesting." Shaggy remarked. "So you've got relatives living back in Hong Kong and in China, eh?"

"Yes." Henry nodded. "Most of them lived in Canton (Chinese name:廣州), which is about an hour drive away from Hong Kong."

"I see." W.W. nodded understandingly before turning to Daphne and asked, "How about you, Daphne?"

"Well, my family and I are spending Christmas at my grandparents place at Beverly Hills." Daphne replied. "I have to admit, though, that it's not going to be as exciting as travelling out of the state like you guys are doing."

"Like, don't feel too bad about it, Daph." Shaggy says. "My grandparents are coming over to Coolsville from Plymouth this year, so Scoob and I are pretty much stuck here for the winter break."

"Oh, groovy, Shag!" Daphne smiled. "Since Freddie and his family are going to be in Virginia at his grandparents place for the Christmas break, I guess I've got you and Scooby and Sugie for company, and besides, you guys can come over to Beverly Hills to visit. After all, it's only about a half-an-hour drive away from Coolsville."

"Like, works with me, Daph." Shaggy smiled back as Daphne patted his shoulder.

* * *

Later, after school, the four friends walked home from school together as usual.

"I sure am glad that school's over for Christmas and New Years." Fred remarked as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed. "Now we can sit back and relax."

Just then, the four heard a car horn from behind.

Turning to look, they all saw the district attorney behind the wheel with his wife, who was waving her hand, on the passenger seat.

"Mom, Dad." Fred says as they stopped. "I didn't know you guys were picking me up after school."

"Well, I must have been quite busy in my office to remember to telephone you or ask your mother to telephone the school and asking them to get you over to the main office and inform you that we'll be picking you up after school, Frederick." Skip replied.

"Oh, that's okay, Dad." Fred replied. "At least now I can use a lift to head home so we can get ready for the trip."

"Right, son." Peggy nodded as Fred got on the car.

As he got on the car, Daphne said to him, "So I guess if I don't see you again, Freddie, I wish you a safe journey to Virginia."

"Like, and an early Merry Christmas to you, Fred." Shaggy added.

"Thanks, guys." Fred smiled as he closed the door, buckled up and turned to face his friends. "I believe we should be on our way now."

"Right." Skip nodded as his wife said to Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne. "And same to you kids, too. An early Merry Christmas to you, too."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jones." Daphne smiled as Skip shifted the car into drive.

After waving their goodbyes to the Jones, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne turned to each other.

"So I guess it's now just you, Scooby and me, Shag." Daphne said as they carried on walking down the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded as they walked by a stopped streetcar while crossing a road.

There was some silence between the trio until Shaggy's stomach started growling.

"Hungry, Shag?" Daphne asked. "I'll whip up some cookies for you and Scooby so you won't get hungry."

"Like, sounds groovy, Daph." Shaggy smiled. "Perhaps you'll like me and Scooby to help you out in the kitchen."

"Sounds like a groovy idea to me, Shag." Daphne smiled back. "I only hope you and Scooby won't end up sampling all the dough."

"Like, don't worry, Daph." Shaggy replied. "Scoob and I can get bellyaches if we sample too much of the dough, and besides, cookies taste better after they're baked and are fresh out of the oven."

Daphne smiled at the comment before thinking of something.

"Uh, guys, mind if I ask you something?" Daphne asked, and the duo can tell from the tone in her voice that it might be private and is to be kept between the three of them only.

"Like, go ahead, Daph." Shaggy replied. "And in case you're wondering, don't worry. Scoob and I will keep it to ourselves."

"Brilliant." Daphne nodded. "It's about Freddie. Many of my friends have been suggesting that I should go out with him, and I wonder if you guys are alright with the idea."

Shaggy and Scooby turned to each other and thought for a while. Then, Shaggy spoke.

"Well, Freddie is really a nice guy, Daph." Shaggy replied. "Besides, the two of you look perfect together, you know, the handsome-looking football player with an attractive redhead like you, Daph. It's just like in those Disney works where the handsome prince and a beautiful lady or princess fall in love."

"Reah." Scooby nodded in agreement. "Rou could give rim a chance."

Daphne nodded understandingly. "Maybe a few dates with him then I'll decide."

"Like, you'd better be quick, Daph." Shaggy commented. "I can tell that several other girls are probably trying to ask him out, and as far as I can tell, Freddie should make his move quick, because you've got plenty of guys who're trying to ask you out."

"Yeah." Daphne agreed, although she still doesn't feel quite sure.

As if knowing her doubts, Shaggy added, "Well, even if you and Fred decide to go out together, Daph, you can still count on Scoob and I and even Maggie for support. We're always there to support a good friend like you."

Daphne nodded thoughtfully as they arrived in their neighbourhood.

* * *

"Very well, Norville." Wendy nodded as her son told her about Daphne's invitation of him and Scooby to her place to hang out. "Just make sure you and Scooby arrive home for supper, unless the Blakes decides to invite us for dinner."

"Like, sure thing, Mom." Shaggy nodded before he, Scooby and Daphne made their way out of the house.

After crossing Easy Street and entering the gate, the trio arrived at the front door to the Blake Mansion.

A knock on the door led to the Blake family butler opening the door.

"Ah, Miss Blake, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Doo." The butler said in greeting.

"Like, good day, Jenkins." Shaggy replied as he and Scooby nodded at the butler. "Nice day outside, isn't it?"

"It sure is, Mr. Rogers." Jenkins nodded as he let the trio in. "Is there anything you young masters request?"

"Uh, not at the moment, Jenkins." Daphne replied.

"Any refreshments, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Doo?" Jenkins asked as he turned to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, no, thank you." Shaggy replied. "We're good."

"Reah." Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Jenkins nodded. "Mr. Rogers, Mr. Doo and Miss Blake."

After the butler closed the door and took his leave, the trio made their way to the kitchen, running into Daphne's father George in the process.

"Hello, my dear Daphne." George smiled. "And hello, Norville and Scooby."

"Like, good afternoon, Mr. Blake." Shaggy smiled as he and Scooby shook hands with George. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, boys." George replied. "Nice day outside, isn't it?"

"It sure is, Dad." Daphne agreed. "And school's out."

"I see." George nodded. "So what's the occasion for inviting Norville and Scooby over?"

"Oh, I thought they'll like to help me out in making some after-school snacks, Dad." Daphne replied.

"Ah, okay." George smiled. "Just make sure you three clean up after you're finished. I don't want Charles to work his head off in cleaning up the kitchen."

"Like, we sure will, Mr. Blake." Shaggy replied as Scooby mock-saluted him.

"Very well." George nodded before taking his leave.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	13. In the kitchen and dinner

Chapter 13: In the kitchen and the dinner

Soon, the kitchen was buzzed with food-making activity as Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne, all wearing aprons and chef hats, started making cookies.

Mixing the flour, eggs, butter, milk and the chocolate chips, the trio soon produced plenty of the cookie dough for at least 30 cookies.

"Wow, you guys sure are fast in making cookies." Daphne commented as Shaggy and Scooby finished producing the last of the spherical cookie dough shapes with chocolate chips.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, why have a large appetite if you can't make food? After all, if you love to eat, it's important that you know how to cook."

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

"That sure is good philosophy to live by, guys." Daphne smiled as they placed the baking pan with the cookie dough into the preheated oven.

Watching the trio enjoying themselves as they made cookies, George and Elizabeth smiled.

"You kids sure had plenty of fun making food together." George commented.

"Yeah, we indeed had a lot of fun, Dad." Daphne agreed.

"Norville and Scooby sure love helping you out, dear." Elizabeth remarked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Blake." Shaggy smiled. "We didn't want Daph to get tired from making a lot of cookies, so Scoob and I decided to help out, and besides, it speeds things up and allows us to avoid getting too hungry."

"I see." George nodded and smiled. "Good to know. In fact, I just thought of inviting your family over for dinner tonight, Norville."

"Like, groovy idea, Mr. Blake!" Shaggy smiled. "Mom and Dad sure are going to be happy to hear this."

"And since you three seemed to be enjoying cooking, how about helping out in preparing dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Works with me, Mom." Daphne nodded. "I only hope that the boys doesn't eat all of the food in the kitchen by the time their family arrives."

There were some laughs as Daphne made the last remark.

"Like, don't worry Daph." Shaggy replied with his usual goofy smile. "Scoob and I don't want to starve everybody else."

* * *

Soon, the kitchen was filled with food-preparation activity as Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne, all donning chef outfits, prepares the dinner.

Back in the Rogers household, the police chief had returned home from work and noticed that Shaggy and Scooby were absent.

"Say, where are Norville and Scooby?" Sam asked after greeting his wife and daughter.

"Well, Daphne had invited them over to her place across the street to make some cookies." Wendy replied. "Speaking of which, they should be finished by now."

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Maggie remarked.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Now I wonder who could that be." Sam remarked as he, Wendy and Maggie walked over to answer the door.

Opening, the police chief was surprised to see George Blake and the butler Jenkins at the door.

"Oh, Mr. Blake!" Sam smiled as he shook hands with George.

"Chief Rogers, Mrs. Rogers and Maggie." George nodded as he shook Sam's hand. "How are you?"

"We're good, Mr. Blake." Wendy smiled. "And you?"

"I'm doing alright." George smiled. "In the meantime, I suppose it's safe to assume you three were wondering about Norville and Scooby, are you?"

"Yes, we sure are." Wendy nodded. "I hope they didn't encounter any trouble while making cookies with Daphne at your kitchen."

"Ah, don't worry Wendy." George smiled. "They're doing alright. In fact, they and Daphne are enjoying themselves in the kitchen and that made me think of inviting you three over for dinner tonight."

"Dinner at your place?" Sam asked. "Sounds okay with me. What do you say, Wendy, Maggie?"

"I agree." Wendy nodded and smiled. "It's a good thing I haven't started cooking supper yet."

"Yeah." Maggie agreed. "And besides, since Norville and Scooby are enjoying themselves with Daphne, we should go over."

Back in the Blake mansion, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne were occupied with preparing various foods in the kitchen.

"So Daph, what will you like us to make for dinner?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, Sugie told me that your mother bakes great lasagna and I've always wanted to make one, but I not sure how." Daphne replied.

"Hmmm..." Shaggy remarked as he and Scooby turned to each other before turning back to face her. "Like, Mom had taught us on baking lasagna before, Daph, so Scoob and I are happy to show you how."

"Oh, groovy." Daphne smiled. "So where do we start?"

 **(Background music: D. Dale's surf-rock version of _Misirlou_ )**

"Like, first, we're going to need Mozzarella cheese, some eggs, tomato sauce, plenty of pasta, ground beef, peppers, mushrooms and some spinach." Shaggy began as he and Scooby started to gather up the ingredients as the surf rock music started playing in the background.

"And I'll get the pans, knives and cutting board." Daphne offered as she went to get the supplies.

Once the kitchen supplies were gathered, Shaggy and Scooby got down to work as they demonstrated.

"So first, we're going to chop the peppers, mushrooms, spinach and cooked ground beef into pieces for the pasta sauce." Shaggy began.

"No problem, I can do that." Daphne nodded as she took a knife and started chopping the peppers, mushrooms and spinach in a joyful fashion that appeared as if she was chopping the food with the beat of the music.

"In the meantime, Scoob and I will prepare the Mozzarella cheese." Shaggy said as he and Scooby started preparing the cheese with eggs on another pan.

With the eggs mixed with the cheese, the duo proceeded to mix the two ingredients together.

During the mixing, Shaggy looked up and smiled at Daphne, who looked up and smiled back at him.

After Daphne finished with the chopping, Scooby loaded the tomato sauce in another pan, where Daphne and Shaggy got the chopped beef, peppers, mushrooms and spinach into the sauce to boil.

As they wait for the pasta sauce to be prepared, the trio worked on the appetizers and desserts.

Eventually, the pasta sauce was ready, and the trio got down to work on another pan with the pasta and mixed cheese and eggs.

"So now, we're going to lay the pasta into one single layer in the pan first." Shaggy said to Daphne.

"Sure." Daphne nodded as they got started with the first layer.

Eventually, Shaggy took the mixed cheese and eggs and started spreading the mix on the first pasta layer before Scooby and Daphne got the pasta sauce on the layer.

After that, they lay a second layer of pasta before repeating the whole process again.

Eventually, they finished with a large and tall lasagna that is capable of feeding a whole platoon of soldiers.

 **(Note: The idea of inserting _Misirlou_ as the background music in the scene where Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne prepared the lasagna is inspired by a similar scene from _Garfield: A Tail of 2 Kitties_ , where Garfield teaches the animals how to make lasagna)**

"Wow, you guys sure know how to cook." Daphne remarked after they placed the pan into the oven.

"Yep." Shaggy nodded as they proceeded to do the dishes. "I sure can't wait to dig in."

"Neither ran ri." Scooby agreed.

* * *

After a while, the lasagna was freshly baked and taken out from the oven.

"Oh groovy!" Daphne smiled as they looked at the lasagna. "It looks really delicious!"

"Yeah!" Shaggy smiled back. "We sure did good, eh Daph?"

"We sure did, Shaggy." Daphne nodded and smiled. "Now to set up the dining table."

It didn't take long for the trio to set up all of the utensils, napkins and plates, while Jenkins gets the food prepared on serving dishes.

Eventually, the rest of the Rogers arrived in time for the dinner.

"My, you and Scooby looked like you've enjoyed yourselves, Norville." Sugie remarked as they settled at the dining table.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, we and Daph helped prepare dinner in the kitchen."

"And the food sure looks really good." George added as Jenkins places the serving dishes. "Great work, kids."

"Thanks, Dad." Daphne smiled. "But much of the credit goes to Shag and Scooby, who guided me on the cooking and preparations."

"I see." Elizabeth nodded. Seeing Shaggy smiling with Daphne, she added, "You guys will sure make a great husband-and-wife team, especially when it comes to cooking and kitchen activities."

Shaggy and Daphne both simply smiled as they served themselves.

* * *

During the dinner, the parents chatted about what they're going to do for the Christmas break, with George and Elizabeth mentioning their upcoming trip back to Beverly Hills for Christmas while Sam and Wendy mentioned that their parents are visiting from Plymouth and Brooklyn for Christmas.

"Perhaps you guys will like to join us for a short vacation later after Christmas, Sam?" George offered.

"I can arrange that, George." Sam replied. "What have you got in mind?"

"I was thinking about going to a ski resort in the west Rocky's." George replied. "Does that sound alright with you and Wendy?"

Wendy turned to her husband and their children and Scooby before nodding.

"Like, Scoob really likes skiing, Mr. Blake." Shaggy said. "That sounds like a groovy idea."

"It will be good to be out of town for a vacation for some change." Sam agreed. "What day are you planning on going to the ski resort, George?"

"Around the 27th, I'll say." George replied. "We'll then return in time for New Years Day on the 30th."

"Ah, that works with my schedule." Sam smiled.

"Same here." Wendy nodded. "We'll be happy to be with you and Elizabeth and I'm sure the kids and Scooby will be happy to be with Daphne during the trip."

Shaggy, Scooby and Sugie all turned to Daphne, who smiled at them.

* * *

After dinner, the kids went out for a walk in the neighbourhood.

"I sure look forward to the ski trip, guys." Daphne commented as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Same here." Sugie replied. "I can't wait to go skiing again."

"Scoob sure can't wait, either." Shaggy agreed. "Right Scoob?"

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby replied excitedly.

Daphne smiled. "And maybe you guys can teach me how to skate. I rarely travel to cold places during my vacations, so I don't know how to do that."

"Like, don't worry, Daph." Shaggy smiled back. "Scoob and I are happy to teach you to do anything. It's almost similar to teaching you how to roller skate."

"Ah, that will be groovy." Daphne said as she placed her arm on his back.

Shaggy simply nodded as his sister smiled upon seeing Daphne placing her arm on her brothers back.

* * *

That night after the farewells and thank yous, the Rogers retired home for the night.

As he slept on his bed, Shaggy kept thinking about the comment Mrs. Blake made regarding the cooking he, Scooby and Daphne did.

She commented that he and Daphne will make a great husband-and-wife team, particularly when it comes to cooking.

In spite of the fact that many of Daphne's friends at school are suggesting that she and Fred go out on a date, there are still people that felt that he's a better choice for Daphne if they were to start dating, including his sister Sugie.

Those thoughts continued to crowd his mind as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Daphne was sleeping on her bed, but she kept thinking about the comment her mother had made about the cooking she, Scooby and Shaggy did, about them making a great husband-and-wife team when it comes to cooking.

Even though many of her friends at school were suggesting that she go out with Fred, she knew some others that are suggesting that she and Shaggy will make a great team if they were to start dating.

Maybe Sugie was right on her observation of her back when they first met in the park three months back.

Those thoughts continued to crowd her mind as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	14. At the ski resort after Christmas

**For this chapter, I suggest going onto YouTube and search and listen to Waldteufel's _The Skater's Waltz_ and Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake Waltz while reading the part where Shaggy and Daphne skates together, and try to picture them skating together as you listen to the music.**

* * *

Chapter 14: At the ski resort after Christmas

 _December 27, 1968_

Two days after Christmas, the Rogers and Scooby, all dressed in winter clothing, were driving down a major highway that brings them to the Rocky Mountains.

On Christmas Eve, the Rogers went to pick up their relatives, as well as Scooby's family, at the airport before having their dinner party, during which their relatives gave them various Christmas presents.

Shaggy had received a medical encyclopedia, a cookbook, new classical music and Meedles albums and a new fancy belt for Christmas, and he was very happy with his gifts.

Sugie and Scooby both also received gifts they had wished for and wanted, with the former receiving a sketchbook while the latter received a new dog collar.

After the Christmas party, Sam received a phone call from George, who gave him the address of the ski resort he had booked for the two families to stay at.

Speaking of the Blakes, they spent their Christmas Eve in Beverly Hills with Daphne's grandparents and other relatives, and like the Rogers, they had plenty of fun in the Christmas dinner party.

Like Shaggy, Scooby and Sugie, Daphne had also received Christmas gifts she wanted, in the form of a new cookbook and some new mystery novels.

The drive to the ski resort took about two-three hours, and it wasn't long before the snow-covered sign directing them to the Ruby Ski Resort came into view.

"Well, we're almost there, kids." Sam says as he drove past the sign.

"Like, about time, Dad." Shaggy remarked. "Scoob, Maggie and I are getting hungry."

"Well, first, we're going to meet up with the Blakes, Norville." Wendy said. "Then, once we check into our cabins, we can go tour the resort and look for the restaurant."

Eventually, the main resort came into view, and as the Rogers arrived at the parking lot, they saw the Blakes purple car making a turn into the parking lot.

"Well, it looks like we arrived in time." Maggie remarked as she, Scooby, Shaggy and Wendy waved their hands at the Blakes, all of whom, except for George, who is driving, waved back.

After the parking and unloading their belongings, the two families grouped together.

"Well, that sure was perfect timing, Sam." George remarked as they met up.

"It sure was." Sam nodded and smiled. "The kids and Scooby were getting hungry."

"Oh, Shag." Daphne smiled as she patted her friends back. "You're always hungry, aren't you? How about we check out the nearby restaurant?"

"Like, you've read my mind, Daph." Shaggy smiled back.

"Say, how about you kids go explore the resort while we go check in?" Sam asked. "We'll meet up in the restaurant afterwards."

"Like, sounds groovy with me, Dad." Shaggy nodded.

"Roh boy!" Scooby barked excitedly.

* * *

Soon, the kids were exploring the resort after having a light snack at resort bakery.

"Wow, Dad sure picked a groovy place for our winter vacation." Daphne remarked as they walked around.

"You said it, Daph." Sugie agreed.

"Like, I sure can't wait to go skiing and skating." Shaggy added.

"Reah reah!" Scooby agreed excitedly.

The four soon arrived in an area where the snow was significantly deeper than elsewhere.

"Say, how about we play a game of capture the flag in the form of a snowball fight?" Sugie proposed.

"Sounds like fun." Daphne smiled. "What do you boys say?"

"Like, count us in!" Shaggy grinned. "Scoob and I can make a good team!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sugie asked, her competitive mood entering in full swing. "We'll see to that!"

"Then, let's split up!" Daphne added.

There was a handshake between the boys and girls before they split up with their flags.

 **(Shaggy and Scooby)**

After the split-up, the boys wasted no time building a snow fort, planting the flag behind it and producing dozens of snowballs.

"Alright, Scoob, so when the game starts, I'll throw the snowballs and cover you while you go try to capture Daph and Maggie's flag." Shaggy said to Scooby as they planned their strategy.

"Rokay, Raggy." Scooby saluted.

 **(Sugie and Daphne)**

Meanwhile, the girls were also devising an attack strategy after building their snow fort and planted the flag.

"So what should we do first, Daphne?" Sugie asked excitedly.

Looking around, the older girl saw a nearby tree situated near their snow fort with its branches completely covered with snow.

"I think I've got an idea." She smirked as she gestured at the tree. "And we won't need to make any snowballs."

"Looks like it's going to be fun, Daphne." Sugie smiled when she saw the tree branches.

Soon, both sides were ready for the snowball fight.

"Like, are you ready to go down, Maggie?" Shaggy asked his sister.

"Like, game on, Norville!" Sugie replied evenly before leaping into action.

Shaggy and Scooby leaped out of their snow fort, with Shaggy carrying a bunch of snowballs and starting throwing them towards his sister.

"Like, you guys aren't even throwing snowballs!" Shaggy said as he covered for Scooby, who was sneaking over to capture the flag.

"Well, we don't need snowballs, Norville." Sugie smirked as she ducked a throw from her brother.

"Why's that?" Shaggy asked. By that point, he and Scooby were right under a tree branch covered with snow with Daphne holding a snowball.

Seeing the lone snowball Daphne was holding, Shaggy asked, "Is that all you got?"

"Just watch." Daphne smirked before throwing the snowball towards the tree branch above them.

The snowball hit the tree branch, causing it to shake and some snow started to drip downwards onto the boys.

"Eh?" Shaggy and Scooby both looked up, only for the pile of snow on the tree branch to fall and land right on them.

"Yes!" Daphne exclaimed as Sugie cheered and raced over to the boys' fort and grabbed the flag.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby got out of the snow pile they were temporarily buried in and saw the girls holding their flag.

"We've won, Norville." Sugie said as she and Daphne grinned at them.

"Like, Scoob and I thought you guys were acting suspicious." Shaggy laughed as he and Scooby shook the snow off their snow clothes.

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

"Well, we sure had fun, didn't we, Shag?" Daphne asked as she patted Shaggy on the back.

"Like, we sure did." Shaggy nodded just as they spotted their parents walking towards them.

* * *

Soon, the two families were in the restaurant having dinner together.

"So did you kids had fun?" George asked after he finished his meal.

"We sure did, Dad." Daphne replied. "Shag, Scooby, Sugie and I played a game of 'Capture the Flag' in the form of a snowball fight."

"Wow." Sam remarked. "Who won?"

"Like, Daph and Maggie did, Dad." Shaggy replied after finishing his dessert. "They used a sneaky strategy and tricked Scoob and I?"

"Yeah, we sure did." Sugie smiled as Daphne patted her head.

"Maybe you boys ought to come up with a better strategy next time." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, we should, eh Scoob?" Shaggy asked Scooby.

"Reah. Re better strategy." Scooby agreed.

* * *

 _December 28, 1968_

The next day, the two families went skiing after breakfast and a short hike.

While the adults were at the more advanced slopes skiing, the kids and Scooby were at the gentler slopes with their skis and sleigh.

"Like, you feel like you ready, Daph?" Shaggy asked Daphne as they prepared to ski down the slope.

"I sure am, Shag." Daphne replied, feeling a little nervous.

"Don't worry, Daph." Shaggy reassured her. "I'm right beside you, and Maggie and Scoob are always ready on the sleigh in case something happens."

"Yeah, you'll do fine, Daphne." Sugie added as she and Scooby shared the sleigh.

"Okay." Daphne nodded before she and Shaggy started skiing down the slope, with the latter showing her how to make certain moves while Sugie and Scooby looked on.

Well, it took some practice for Daphne, who made a few falls and Shaggy had to help her up when she ended up in an awkward position while trying to stop.

Eventually, though, Daphne was able to master some of the basic ski moves Shaggy had taught her.

"Like, way to go, Daph." Shaggy smiled. "You're really learning!"

"Thanks, Shag." Daphne smiled back. "Now I think I'm ready for the normal ski slope."

The kids soon joined their parents skiing and spent much of the afternoon having fun skiing after their lunch and short hike.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, the two families were at the skating rink, and once again, Shaggy was teaching Daphne, who was wearing a helmet, how to skate.

"Like, take it easy, Daph." Shaggy says as he slowly leads Daphne onto the ice rink, holding her hands as he does so.

Daphne nodded as she cautiously made her steps in the rink while Scooby and Sugie were on standby, waiting to step in.

"Don't worry, dear." George called out. "You can do it!"

Slowly but surely, Daphne followed Shaggy steps onto the rink and starting skating slowly.

"For some reason I feel like we're figure skating, Shag." Daphne remarked as Shaggy continued to support her, her skating steps matching the rhythm of the Waldteufel waltz _Die Schlittschulafer_ (Skater's Waltz) playing in the background.

"Like, the waltz they're playing in the rink sure matches our skating moves, Daph." Shaggy agreed as they skated on.

In the stands, the parents were commenting.

"Wow, look at them skating together." Wendy remarked.

"Indeed. They just look so gorgeous." Elizabeth agreed. "It's like watching those waltz dances in royal balls."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "For some reason, I can picture them showing their future children how to dance."

"Now that's interesting." George said.

"Norville and Daphne sure makes one great team, right Scooby?" Sugie asked as she and Scooby watched the pair skating.

"Reah, they rure do." Scooby agreed.

Meanwhile, the music in the background switched over to the waltz from Act 1 of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake ballet, and by that point, Shaggy and Daphne were skating more smoothly and their moves started to really resemble those of figure skaters.

In fact, Daphne was now feeling more confident in her skating and no longer needed the helmet as she skates.

"Wow, this sure is groovy, Shag." Daphne smiled as they skated with the waltz.

"You said it, Daph." Shaggy smiled back. "Maybe you and Freddie could skate or dance together sometime."

"Indeed." Daphne agreed as they continued skating together. "Remind me to ask Fred if he could skate so we can go out and skate together sometime."

"Like, I sure will, Daph." Shaggy smiled.

* * *

That night, Shaggy slept comfortably in his bed after retiring to the cabin for the night.

He was still smiling about the memory of skating with Daphne in the skating rink under the moonlight, and he smiled about some cheers from the crowd after they finished skating as the waltz playing in the background ends.

That moment between him and Daphne sure felt magical, and they sure had a lot of fun together.

* * *

Meanwhile on her bed, Daphne was also smiling about the same thing.

She and Shaggy skating together under the moonlight in the rink attracted a crowd who cheered on them after they had finished as the waltz playing in the background comes to an end.

It was one magical moment between her and Shaggy, and they sure had a lot of fun together.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	15. Back to school and another transfer

Chapter 15: Back to school and another transfer

 _January 6, 1969_

It has been more than a week since Shaggy, Scooby, Sugie and Daphne enjoyed their time together at the Ruby Ski Resort, with Shaggy and Daphne enjoying their nighttime skating that night.

After the vacation at the ski resort, the two families returned home to Coolsville in time for New Years Eve and celebrated the transition from 1968 to 1969 together.

Eventually, school was resumed and the kids were back to school.

That morning, Fred was at his civics class as usual and is chatting with Ronnie about his Christmas break.

"So how was your winter break, Fred?" Ronnie asked.

"Well, it was alright, Ronnie. My family and I were at Virginia visiting my grandparents." Fred replied. "There wasn't much interesting aspects of the trip, though, other than the flight on a Boeing 727 to Richmond and on a Boeing 707 back to Coolsville."

"I see." Ronnie nodded. "For me, my family and I were at Utah for Christmas visiting our relatives, so I know what you mean about nothing much interesting."

"Oh, by the way, did you guys hear about another new student is transferring here to Central?" Their friend Eric Staufer asked.

"Not really, although I hear that she's from Ohio." Ronnie replied.

"Yeah." Fred nodded. "That's what I heard, too."

"And I heard that she's a brilliant student in science and mathematics, too." Eric added.

"I see." Fred said. "Looks like we're going to have one great addition to the school's science fair."

"Indeed we are." Eric agreed as the bell rang and Shaggy's voice started echoing through the school speakers with the morning announcements after the national anthem and pledge of allegiance.

As Shaggy finished with the morning announcements, the civics class was getting underway when there was a knock on the classroom door, gaining the teacher's attention.

"Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Stephenson." The guidance counselor's voice can be heard as the teacher steps out. "The final okaying for the approval of Velma's transfer took longer than expected."

"Ah, no worries." Mr. Stephenson replied. "I was just getting started."

After a few exchanges with the guidance counselor, Mr. Stephenson stepped back in, accompanied by a short girl with chin-length auburn-brown hair and wearing an orange turtleneck, a red skirt, orange long socks, a pair of red Mary Janes and a pair of black, thick-framed square glasses.

"Everyone, listen up!" Mr. Stephenson said, getting the class' attention. "I'll like you all to meet Velma Dinkley, a new student that was transferred to Central just this morning. Her family had came a long way from Ohio and I expect all of you to make her feel welcome here."

The teacher then got down to class as Velma took the vacant seat right beside Fred, who glanced at her for a moment.

During the class, Fred was tempted to ask her a question but then decided to instead focus more on the class.

* * *

Later after civics class, Fred made his way to his chemistry class together with Eric.

Along the way, the two friends chatted about various topics before arriving at the chemistry lab classroom.

"Oh, look who's in our chemistry class." Eric remarked when he turned to the back and looked.

Fred looked towards where Eric was looking and saw Velma entering the classroom after checking her school timetable.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched Velma walking into the classroom but didn't say anything.

Later after the chemistry teacher introduced Velma to the class and finished going through the lab procedures, the whole class splits up into their assigned groups.

Fred and Eric were grouped together and they made their way to their lab station, but just as they were going to start their lab, the teacher walked to them with Velma.

"Mr. Jones and Mr. Staufer, will two gentlemen be kind enough to guide Miss Dinkley through the lab?" The teacher asked them.

"Why, of course, Mr. Jaffe." Fred replied as Eric nodded. "We're always open to new people in our group."

"Perfect." Mr. Jaffe smiled. "Then I suppose you gentlemen can take over from here."

"Oh, yes indeed, sir." Eric agreed as Mr. Jaffe motioned Velma to join them before taking his leave.

"So I suppose we should introduce ourselves first." Fred said to Velma. "My name's Frederick, but you can call me 'Fred', and this is my friend Eric."

"My name is Velma." Velma introduced herself. "A pleasure meeting you two."

"Likewise." Eric smiled as they shook Velma's offered hand. "And now, for the lab. First, we're going to..."

"Save the explanations." Velma said as she raised her hand. "I've read through the lab outline while I was being introduced to the class, and I know exactly what we're doing for this lab."

"Oh, really?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Jaffe mentioned that this is going to be a complex lab, especially since we're doing it right on the day we come back from the Christmas break, so I think..."

"Trust me." Velma said. "I know what we're doing, and it's actually fairly simple. But first, I'm going to get a lab coat and safety goggles, then maybe I'll be the one that does the explanation."

Fred and Eric both glanced at each other and shrugged.

However, it turned out Velma was right. She was one step ahead of the boys each time they came to a part of the lab, and under the aid of her explanations on what they were doing for that part of the lab, their group was the first to finish.

"Wow, turns out you were right, Velma." Fred remarked as they returned to their desks after the clean up.

"Indeed." Eric nodded in agreement. "You sure will make a great addition to our school's science fair."

Velma smiled and nodded at the comment. "I'm sure I will."

As they sat down in their seats and waited for the rest of the class to finish with their labs, Fred asked, "So you're from Ohio, right?"

"Yes, I am." Velma nodded. "My father worked at an aerospace firm based in Cincinnati, which is located in the southwestern corner of the state, before his transfer to firms main office located here in Coolsville, hence the reason why I transferred to Central."

"I see." Fred nodded understandingly. "How do you find Coolsville so far?"

"Well, I'll say that it's interesting, but I do hear that things can be rough around here, especially with some ghostly urban legends that I found to be total nonsense." Velma replied.

"How's that?" Eric asked.

"Well, there's got to be a scientific explanation on all phenomenon." Velma replied. "Those legends are possibly someone just trying to scare others off."

"I suppose so." Fred nodded. "Speaking of which, what hobbies do you have, Velma?"

"Hobbies?" Velma asked. "Well, besides reading technical, engineering and scientific journals, I enjoy reading mystery novels."

"Mystery novels?" Fred asked excitedly. "Same here!"

"Jinkies!" Velma remarked.

Fred and Eric turned to each other.

"Jinkies?" Eric asked.

"Oh, it's just a catchphrase of mine." Velma explained. "I used to say 'Oh my!' whenever I'm surprised, but 'Jinkies' later caught on, since it's more catchy and it simply came to me."

 **(Does this sound familiar with anyone that remembered or has watched Velma's segment of the CN bumper series _Those Meddling Kids_ , aired in 1998 on Cartoon Network when it aired _Scooby Doo_ works 24 hours?)**

"Ah, I see." Eric remarked as he and Fred nodded understandingly.

* * *

Later during the lunch period, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne were seated at their usual table having lunch together.

"Like, I heard that someone transferred to Central this morning." Shaggy remarked after finishing his sandwich.

"Yeah." Daphne nodded. "I heard the new student is from Ohio."

It was then that they saw Fred walking into the cafeteria with Velma, shortly after splitting up with Eric.

"Raybe that's rer." Scooby said when he saw Velma, who is chatting with Fred as they walked over to join them at the table.

"Hey gang." Fred says as he and Velma joined them at the table. "I'll like you all to meet Velma Dinkley. She has recently moved from Ohio and is in my civics and chemistry classes."

"Like, hi." Shaggy smiled as he offered Velma his hand. "I'm Norville Rogers, but feel free to call me 'Shaggy'."

After the handshake, he turned to Scooby and added, "And this is my old buddy Scooby Doo."

"Rowdy do!" Scooby barked as he offered his paw to Velma.

"Hi." Velma smiled shyly as she shook Scooby's offered paw. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Daphne Blake." Daphne added as she shook Velma's hand. "Welcome to Coolsville and I hope you enjoy your new home."

"I sure am." Velma smiled as she shooked Daphne's hand. "So far, I'm still adjusting from things in Cincinnati, which is where I'm originally from."

"I see." Shaggy said as he, Scooby and Daphne nodded understandingly. "Like, Coolsville is a great place, aside from the fact that things can get a little rough around here, especially with those spooky urban legends and stuff like that."

"Well, I don't believe that there's such things as ghosts." Velma stated. "For anything that has happened, there's got to be a scientific explanation on it."

"Sounds like you may be interested in mystery-solving, Velma." Daphne commented.

"Well, I do enjoy reading mystery novels." Velma said. "They're really entertaining and is a source of excitement."

"Wow." Scooby remarked as he and Shaggy nodded.

There was some silence as the five carried on with their lunches, during which Velma was observing Shaggy and Scooby eating.

"I sure don't get how can you and Scooby eat that much without getting bellyaches, Shag." Velma commented.

"Like, can we help it if we're hungry?" Shaggy replied after finishing a sub.

"Reah, rungry!" Scooby agreed after taking a sip of water.

Whispering to Daphne, Velma asked, "How does Shaggy and Scooby eat that much?"

"Well, it has something to do with his family's bloodline." Daphne replied. "Which I don't think will be appropriate to discuss at a dining setting."

"Fair enough." Velma nodded as she resumes eating.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	16. Science club

Chapter 16: Science club

Shortly after finishing his lunch, Shaggy left for the radio station while Daphne and Scooby followed him for the school newsletter editorial office, leaving just Fred and Velma at the table.

"I sure will like to know how Shaggy and Scooby can eat a lot without getting a belly ache." Velma remarked.

"Search me." Fred replied. "He mentioned he has some disorder that runs through his family's bloodline, but it's all Greek to me."

"Oh, well." Velma says as she decided to switch topics. "So what do you plan to do after high school, Freddie?"

"Well, I plan on becoming a lawyer, as well as a mystery writer." Fred replied. "And in case you're wondering, my father is the county district attorney."

"Jinkies!" Velma said. "Now that's interesting."

"Indeed." Fred nodded before asking. "What about you, Velms?"

"Well, for me, I plan on going into engineering for university or college." Velma replied. "In fact, my father is a research aerospace engineer, while my mother is a research chemist. In addition, my older sister Nicole is in second year of electrical engineering at MIT."

"Wow." Fred remarked. "Sounds like you came from a family of engineers and scientists, Velma."

"Indeed I do." Velma nodded before asking, "So do you have any siblings, Freddie?"

"Well, I've got an older brother named Geoff, who's in business studies over at neighbouring Big City." Fred replied. "I'm the youngest."

"I see." Velma nodded. "For me, I'm a middle child. In addition to my older sister Nicole, I've got a younger sister named Madelyn, who's currently in Grade 8."

"Grade 8, huh?" Fred remarked. "Well, Shag's got a younger sister named Sugie, who's also in Grade 8. If Madelyn's in the same school as her, they can be good friends."

"Jinkies, what a coincidence." Velma smiled. "I got a hunch Madelyn must be meeting Shaggy's sister at this moment."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Dawsburg Public School, Sugie was on her way to the cafeteria with her lunch when she accidentally bumped into a girl with long brown hair and wearing a pair of glasses, white blouse and a pink shirt, leading her to drop her books and notebooks.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said to Sugie when they collided with each other.

"It's alright." Sugie replied as she helped the girl pick up her stuff. "I should've watched where I was going."

"No worries." The girl smiled as Sugie helped her with her stuff.

Eventually, the two girls were finished with the picking up.

"Thanks for the help." The girl said to Sugie.

"No problem." Sugie smiled back before offering her hand and added, "Oh, and by the way, my name is Maggie. Maggie Rogers, but you can call me 'Sugie'."

"My name's Madelyn Dinkley." The girl introduced herself. "I'm new here."

"Oh, I see." Sugie nodded understandingly. "I should show you around. Are you in Grade 8?"

"Yes I am." Madelyn nodded. "Are you?"

"I am." Sugie replied. "We could be in the same class!"

"Awesome!" Madelyn smiled. "So where are you off to?"

"I'm heading for the cafeteria." Sugie replied. "Do you want to come along and meet my friends?"

"Of course." Madelyn nodded. "After I put my stuff away in my locker."

"Sure." Sugie nodded before following Madelyn to her locker.

* * *

During the afternoon classes, Velma saw that she had shared Math class with Shaggy, Daphne and Fred, while Fred is also in her Physics class.

Eventually after school, the five of them met up together at the locker area.

"So are you guys usually busy after school?" Velma asked.

"Well, I've got football practice after school on odd days, Velma." Fred replied. "On even days or days where we don't have football practice, particularly during the off-season, I'm busy arranging for student events and activities at the student council."

"Cool." Velma nodded and smiled before turning to Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne. "What about you three?"

"Well, I'm usually free after school, unless I've got a deadline to meet for the school newspaper." Daphne replied.

"Like, I'm usually at music practice with the school orchestra and the guitar club." Shaggy added. "At times, I'll be working to arrange to have a popular band or orchestra come to the school to perform at, let's say, a party or fun social event."

"Wow." Velma remarked. "Sounds like fun."

"And Scooby usually assists in the inking and colouring of the editorial cartoons for the school newspaper." Daphne added.

"Like, you should try out in other student activities, Velma." Shaggy suggested.

"No thanks." Velma replied. "I'm more into studying in the library after school."

"How about you go check out the science club, Velma?" Daphne suggested.

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed. "The school's science club is in need of a new member, and you seem like someone who will help the school win first prize in the regional science fair."

"It will be fun, Velms." Fred added.

Velma thought for a while before nodding. "Sure. Does the science club meet today?"

"Yes." Fred nodded. "I'll be happy to show you where."

"Groovy." Velma smiled. "Let's go, then."

She then follows Fred as he leads her to the science club meeting place.

Soon, the duo arrived at the classroom where the science club meets.

"Hey Fred." One of the club members said when he saw Fred entering with Velma in tow.

"Hey Mike." Fred said as he greeted the _Mysteries Five_ member who's also in the science club. "What's up?"

"Everything's groovy." Mike replied. "Except that we're still in need of a new member who can help us compete in the regional science fair."

"Science fair?" Velma asked. "Sounds interesting."

"Ah, and you are..." Mike said when he saw Velma.

"Oh, this is Velma Dinkley, Mike. She transferred to Central this morning and helped Eric and I in our chemistry lab." Fred said before turning to Velma and added, "Velms, this is Michael 'Mike' Hanna. He's a member of the popular school band _Mysteries Five_ and is the head of the school's science club."

"Nice to meet you, Velma." Mike said as he offered his hand.

"Likewise." Velma nodded. "You said that the club is in need for an additional member, right?"

"That's right." Mike nodded. "Are you interested in joining the science club?"

"I am." Velma smiled. "I'll like to see that my new school wins first prize in the regional science fair."

"Awesome." Mike said before turning to Fred and added, "I believe I can take over from here, Fred."

"Groovy." Fred nodded as he took his leave. "I've got to go. I've got a student council meeting to attend to."

"Alright." Mike said. "See you later."

"Talk to you later, Freddie." Velma added.

Fred nodded his reply with a smile before taking his leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, after watching Fred leaving with Velma, Shaggy turned to Daphne and Scooby.

"Like, I've got a music meeting to attend to, guys." He said.

"Oh, what's the meeting for, Shag?" Daphne asked.

"It's for the upcoming spring school dance and the student music council has to go through some of the band or orchestra auditioning." Shaggy explained.

"Sounds groovy." Daphne nodded. "Mind if Scooby and I come along, since we've already met the publishing deadline for the school newspaper."

"Like, be my guest, man." Shaggy smiled. "I'm sure you're interested in seeing how the student music council does the auditioning for the bands and orchestras and organizes the musical events."

Daphne smiled and nodded as she and Scooby followed Shaggy to the meeting place. Along the way, they ran into Fred.

"Hey Fred." Shaggy said. "Where's Velma?"

"Oh, she agreed to join the science club." Fred replied. "I've got a student council meeting to attend to, so I left her with Mike and Eric."

"I see." Daphne nodded understandingly.

"Where are you guys off to?" Fred asked.

"Oh, Shag's bringing us to the student music council meeting." Daphne explained. "Scooby and I are interested to see how they arrange and go through the auditions for the bands or orchestras to come and perform at school events."

"I see." Fred nodded before checking his watch and added. "I better get going now. See you guys later!"

* * *

Later after their respective meetings, the gang met up at the school's main entrance after getting their stuff.

"Like, how was the science club, Velms?" Shaggy asked as they walked home together.

"It was interesting." Velma replied. "Mike was really nice in introducing me to the other people, including Eric. And I've helped come up with a new hypothesis for the science project to present on."

"I see." Fred nodded before they went on to chat about a few other topics.

As the time went on, Velma started to feel more fit in with the gang as she gets to know Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne more, with the latter mentioning Shaggy's disorder that explains his large appetite.

Eventually, the gang arrived at Fred's place, which is located at where Tuna Lane branches off from Circle Drive.

"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Fred said.

"Well, I actually live nearby on Circle Drive, just a block away, Freddie." Velma said. "So maybe I might see you around again."

"Wow." Fred remarked. "Maybe I can drop by your place and ask for help on some homework questions."

Shaggy chuckled. "Like, I won't be surprised if you start getting higher marks on your assignments and tests, Fred."

"Yeah." Fred smiled. "Now that will be interesting."

After the farewells, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne carried on to their homes, chatting about other topics.

* * *

"Guess what, Norville?" Sugie asked her brother as he and Scooby came downstairs to the living room after arriving home and heading up to their room. "Someone transferred to my school this morning."

"Oh really?" Shaggy asked. "Who's the new student?"

"Her name's Madelyn Dinkley." Sugie said. "She's from Ohio and is also in Grade 8."

"Oh really?" Shaggy asked. "Our new friend Velma is also from Ohio and has the last name of Dinkley. Did Madelyn mention any sisters?"

"Oh yes, she did." Sugie nodded. "She said she has two older sisters, one named Velma and the oldest being Nicole."

"Like, now that's interesting." Shaggy remarked. "You probably can get a lot of help from Madelyn with your homework and get higher marks than me back when I was in Grade 8, Maggie."

"Oh, Norville." Sugie laughed as she playfully slapped her brother on the back.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	17. A research project & at the library

Chapter 17: A history research project and at the library

 _February_ _13, 1969_

It has been more than a month since Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Fred has met and befriended Velma, who was transferred to Central from Ohio in the previous month.

During that time, Velma has started to become involved with the school's science club, and with the support from her new friends, she gradually started to open up to her peers, while Fred continues to make efforts to make Velma feel welcome at school.

With support from Fred and Shaggy, Velma started to offer help to her peers in their homework, and she gradually find herself being significantly different than her past self during her time in Ohio, where she normally gets along with the adult school staff, particularly math and science teachers.

Also, Velma has started to hang out more frequently with Shaggy, Scooby, Fred and Daphne and as the time went by, the five became close friends.

Within the group, while they all are born in the same year (1953), Velma is the youngest with her birthday in late-November, followed by Daphne, whose birthday is in late-August, and then Fred, whose birthday is in early-July and Shaggy being born in late-April.

As for Scooby, in spite of his status as a dog, his family is one of the very few special dogs that ages in the same rate as humans, thus his age is comparable with the rest of the gang. Being born on September 8, 1953, it places him as younger than Daphne but older than Velma, thus making Shaggy being the oldest in the group.

 **(Based on TNSD Mysteries episode _Happy Birthday, Scooby Doo_ , which originally aired on September 8, 1984, I'm going with the idea of Scooby's birthday being on September 8. Also, I'm placing the gang in the same age instead of Shaggy being 17, Fred and Daphne being 16 and Velma being 15 as shown in much of the franchise to keep things simple.**

 **In addition, for my Dimension Four series, the gang turns 16 in 1969, which means they're all born in 1953, and starting in 1969, the timeline will float so that characters ages once every two years, a phenomenon that lasts until 1991. So by that year, all members of the gang are 27 instead of 38 under normal circumstances.)**

That day, history class went by as usual for Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and Velma, with the main topic being taught in class being that of the later half of the American Civil War.

It was also that day that the class begins their history project, where they researched a topic given by the teacher and present a historical event related to the topic.

Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and Velma were grouped together, and they picked to work on a topic related to the Far East during the mid-to-late-19th century.

"Like, so which historical event will you guys like to research on for the Far East during the mid-to-late 1800s?" Shaggy asked once they started discussing their projects and research topics.

"Hmmm...I was planning on doing a presentation on the Meiji Restoration in Japan." Velma said. "The Restoration, named after the then-reigning Emperor Meiji, was responsible for Japan's modernization and its raise to becoming a powerful nation in the later-half of the nineteenth century."

"Sounds interesting." Fred nodded.

"How about we research something related to where Henry was born at?" Daphne asked.

"Like Hong Kong?" Shaggy asked.

"That's right." Daphne nodded. "We can present how Hong Kong became a British colony in the aftermath of the First Opium War that was fought between Qing China and Britain."

"That's using the good old noodle, Daph." Shaggy agreed. "Sounds like an interesting topic to me."

"Yeah." Fred nodded. "Henry will be surprised to see us presenting a history of his home city."

"Works with me." Velma smiled. "My family and I went to Hong Kong for sightseeing a little while ago, and I had a lot of fun during the trip, since we get to learn about different cultures, and it is interesting to learn about a place's history while travelling there."

"Alright, then it's settled, gang." Fred nodded. "We'll do some research on the first fifty years of British rule in Hong Kong."

"Works with me, Fred." Shaggy said as Daphne and Velma nodded in agreement.

* * *

That afternoon, after school, the four met up with Scooby in the school library to do their research for their history presentation.

"So where should we start?" Daphne asked as they grouped together at a desk.

"Let's start with the history encyclopedia that lists out notable events that occurred in the nineteenth century." Velma said. "The library should have a copy of it available."

"What's the title of it?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _The Guide of World History and Events in the Nineteenth Century_." Velma replied. "My old school in Ohio has several copies of that encyclopedia in the library."

"I see." Fred nodded as they headed for the history aisle, leaving Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne behind at the desk.

As they waited for Fred and Velma to return, the trio took out their pencils, erasers and sheets of notebook paper for them to take notes with.

"Like, I sure wonder what will Henry think when he sees our history presentation?" Shaggy said.

"He sure will be interested." Daphne replied. "As far as I know, he's one of the very few people in Central that's of Chinese or East Asian descent, so he sure will be surprised to see our presentation on his home city."

Shaggy nodded as he turned and looked around the library, during which he noticed something weird about the bookshelves on the wall on the far side of the library.

From his previous trips to the school library, he noticed that the books were always arranged in a particular order and that they were never borrowed by the students or faculty.

"Shag?" Daphne asked, noticing that her friend was staring at the bookshelves on the wall at the far side of the library. "Is something bothering you?"

"Huh?" Shaggy asked as he turned and saw Daphne and Scooby looking at him with puzzled looks on their faces. "Like, I don't know why, but I feel like there's something weird about those bookshelves over there."

"Weird?" Daphne asked. "You're probably seeing things, Shag."

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "I guess I'm just exhausted from the day, Daph."

"Don't worry, when we're done with our project planning and figure out how to divide the project among ourselves, we can head home." Daphne smiled. "And I might plan on whipping up something for you, Shag."

"Like, sounds good with me, Daph." Shaggy smiled at his friend as Fred and Velma returned with the encyclopedia.

"We found the book, gang." Fred said as Velma placed the thick book on the desk, almost creating a slam on it.

"Wow." Shaggy remarked as he looked at the size of the book. "You sure need to work out more often in the gym in order to carry that book easily."

Scooby and Daphne chuckled at the remark while Velma said, "Well, the book's got about a thousand pages, so you should be able to carry it alone easily."

"I know." Shaggy said. "I'm talking about if you're carrying it with some other books."

"Well, anyways, let's get down to work, shall we?" Velma asked.

Over the next hour, the gang jotted down significant notes related to their research topic, with each one of them going off to find another book in the history aisle at a different time for more information.

Eventually, after almost two hours of note-taking and chatting, the gang has got a rough outline on what to present for their history project.

"Well, I think we're all set to dive into the project for next Monday, gang." Fred said as they prepared to head home.

"Oh yes indeed." Daphne agreed. "And I think we should head home now. It's getting late."

"No kidding." Shaggy said as he stretched his arms and legs. "Like, I'm completely worn out from today."

"Shaggy's right." Daphne said. "I'm also tired from today being a long day."

"Then, let's grab our stuff and head home." Velma suggested.

However, before the gang could get going, the lights in the library suddenly went out.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted in the darkness. "Who turned out the lights?"

Just then, a ghostly voice shrieked, "Get Out!"

"Jeepers!" Daphne shivered. "Who said that?"

As Scooby leaped into Shaggy's arms, or at least what he thought was Shaggy's arms, Velma said, "Jinkies! Look!"

Everyone turned around and saw a bright-looking phantom at the far side of the library.

"Stay away from the Coolsville Central High School Library, or you will suffer from the wrath of the Phantom of the Library!" The phantom bellowed.

"Holy moly!" Fred said. "It can't be the very Phantom of the Library that haunts the school library! Oh, and something furry and heavy is in my arms!"

"Rorry, Red." Scooby laughed when he realized that Fred was talking about him.

"Beware!" The phantom hollered once more before it disappeared in the darkness.

For a while, there was complete silence in the library.

Then, someone managed to find the light switch and the lights were back on.

Scooby found himself on Fred's arms, and the blonde looked like he couldn't hold him for much longer.

"Scooby, do you mind getting off my arms?" Fred asked the Great Dane.

"Rokay." Scooby nodded as he licked Fred in the face before getting off his arms.

During this time, Tom and Jerry were walking into the library with Ruff and Reddy to return some borrowed books.

When they walked by the front counter, where the cash register holding the money received in fines for overdue books is located at, Tom noticed something peculiar and whistled urgently.

"Tom just whistled!" Ruff said. "He must have saw something!"

"Indeed he must have." Reddy said as the librarian walked over.

"What's the matter, Thomas?" She asked.

The cat responded by pointing to the opened cash register.

The librarian looked in and gasped.

"The money!" The librarian said. "It's gone!"

The gang walked over to the front counter and leaned over to look.

Sure enough, the register holding the paid fines for overdue books is empty.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Someone has taken the money from the cash register during the phantom appearance in the library. Wonder what is this business about the Phantom of the Library? And it looks like the gang, except for Velma, has got another mystery in their hands.**

 **What will happen next? Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	18. The investigation begins & a chase

Chapter 18: The investigation begins, a split-up and a chase

There was some silence as the gang stared at the empty cash register.

"Jinkies!" Velma remarked. "Someone has stolen the money!"

"Indeed." Reddy agreed. "We need the detectives! Send in someone who can investigate this theft!"

"Now Reddy." Ruff said. "I'm sure the police will be called and will investigate this theft."

"There's no time for that, Ruff." Reddy said as he left the library and as fast as a fox, he was back wearing a deerstalker and armed with a magnifying glass before proceeding to examine the cash register in a manner like a detective.

Watching Reddy doing his thing, Tom, Jerry and Ruff shared a glance with each other before the former two shrugged.

"Like, the way Reddy is acting sure reminds me of your cousin Scooby Dum, Scoob." Shaggy remarked as they watched Reddy acting like a detective.

"Reah." Scooby nodded. "Re always wanted to be re detective."

Daphne chuckled as Velma took a closer look at the cash register.

"Was the cash register open before the lights went out, Ms. Christopherson?" She asked the librarian.

"No." Ms. Christopherson replied. "To open the cash register, you need a key which I have the only copy, and unless I was handling a transaction, there's no way will I ever open the cash register."

"Like, so that means someone must have took the key from you, opened the cash register and took the money while the lights were out, then." Shaggy observed.

"That seems like to be the case, Shag." Daphne agreed.

"Say, maybe we can try to figure this mystery out, gang." Fred suggested. "That Phantom, or whoever it was, must be responsible for taking the money while the lights were out."

"But first, who's the Phantom of the Library?" Ruff asked.

"The Phantom of the Library is the ghost of the school library's first librarian Lucy Fleming." Ms. Christopherson explained. "She was a strict grammar teacher with a strong love of literature. One dark and stormy night, she went to do a check around the library after it closed and was never seen again."

"Jeepers!" Daphne remarked. "So it may be that her ghost is haunting the library right now."

"That's right." Ms. Christopherson nodded. "Also, while she was alive, it was rumoured that she has practiced witchcraft, as there were rumours that the students that failed to return their books on time got ill and it was believed that she was the cause of them falling ill."

"Like, so is it possible that she may have been prosecuted for witchcraft prior to her disappearance, Ms. Christopherson?" Shaggy asked.

"That's right." The librarian nodded. "She wasn't really popular with the town at that time, so it is likely that her ghost is out for revenge."

"Well, for one thing, I don't believe that there's such things as ghosts." Velma said. "There's always got to be a scientific, logical explanation on anything unusual."

"Right." Fred agreed. "If we're going to get to the bottom of this mystery, we'd better get moving now."

"Like, the first stop is going to be the bookshelves at the far end of the museum." Shaggy pointed out. "I just can't help but feel that there's something weird about them."

"And the far side of the library is also where the Phantom was at when the lights went out." Daphne said.

"Then, the far side of the library is where we're going fishing." Fred nodded.

"Right." Scooby barked as the gang made their way to the area.

As the gang proceeded to head for the far side of the library, neither of them noticed Ms. Christopherson making a weird, suspicious-looking grin as if indicating that she somehow may be involved in the mystery.

Soon, the gang were standing at the area where the Phantom was standing at.

"Scooby, see if you can sniff out some clues around here." Fred instructed.

"Rokay." Scooby nodded before proceeding to sniff the area.

After a few minutes of sniffing, the Great Dane discovered something and adopted the pose of a hunting dog that has located its target, with his nose pointing towards the area of interest.

"Like, Scoob's found something!" Shaggy said as they walked over to join him.

"Could be a clue!" Velma said as Fred leaned down and examined the area of interest.

"Why, it's some powder!" Fred said.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, that powder must be luminous paint." Daphne observed.

"Like, you may be onto something, Daph." Shaggy said. "Perhaps that luminous paint is the same type used in the Halloween party last October and the type Mr. McDabble taught us in chemistry class!"

"Let me see here." Velma said as she took out some equipment from her bag and examined the powder. Sure enough, it was luminous paint.

"You're right, Daphne." Velma said. "It is luminous paint and is the type commonly used in chemistry classes."

"So that means one of our chemistry teachers is involved in this." Fred says.

"In the meantime, like, I think we should figure out how did that phantom disappear after issuing the warning." Shaggy said. "If I remember correctly, there was no one standing here when the lights returned."

"And I also remember hearing something that sounded like a large bookshelf was moving just prior to the lights were switched back on." Daphne added.

"That means there's got to be a secret passageway somewhere around here." Fred says before moving to the bookshelves and added, "I'll check this bookshelf."

One by one, everyone in the gang picked a bookshelf to check and see if it's connected to a mechanism that may activate a secret doorway.

As Daphne looked through the bookshelf, she stepped on a certain area that sounded like a loose board, causing the bookshelf Shaggy and Scooby were checking to open outwards and hit the duo.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby ended up sailing through the air before hitting the adjacent wall flat.

Watching the whole action unfolding, Fred sighed, "Danger-Prone Daphne did it again."

"Are you guys alright?" Daphne asked as they walked over to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, did somebody got the license number of that bookshelf?" Shaggy asked as stars orbited around his and Scooby's heads.

"They sound alright to me." Velma remarked as Shaggy and Scooby snapped out of it.

"Well, Daph did manage to find the secret passageway." Shaggy said as he saw the opened bookshelf and the passageway entrance behind it. "Like, I always thought that bookshelf looked weird."

"Well, let's see where that passageway leads us to, gang." Fred says before they moved to the passageway.

* * *

Soon, the gang were walking down the dark passageway with their flashlights on.

"Jeepers, I didn't know the school had secret passageways hidden behind the walls." Daphne remarked.

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed. "It's no wonder you feel like someone's watching you whenever you're walking past those paintings."

The passageway soon leads them to a set of stairs that leads them down to the basement.

At the bottom of the stairs was a fork with two passageways leading off in opposite directions.

"The passageway splits up here!" Velma observed.

"That means we'll have to split up, gang." Fred says. "Daph and I will take the passageway on the right, while you three take the one on the left."

Shaggy and Scooby both nodded as they head off with Velma.

 **(Shaggy, Scooby and Velma)**

The trio looked around as they made their way down the passageway with their flashlights on.

There was cobwebs on the ceiling, and much of the area looked like it can use some serious cleaning.

"Like, seems like no one's been cleaning this place for a while." Shaggy remarked before remembering something. "Hey, this may be the secret bomb shelter the school built for the war in the early-40s. It was intended for use in an event of an enemy air strike from the Pacific, but it was never used."

"No wonder this place looks so old and dusty." Velma said. "It hasn't been used for a long while."

"Reah." Scooby nodded as they looked around on both sides of the hallway, with their lights shining into the empty shelter rooms.

For a while, there was nothing of interest until they came upon a shelter room that has a closed door.

"Like, that's funny." Shaggy said. "This shelter room has a door while the others doesn't."

"Maybe this shelter room was intended to house important people." Velma said as she went to try the doorknob, only to find difficulties opening it.

"This doorknob seems to be broken!" She said as she tried to open the door with no success.

"Raybe it's locked." Scooby offered.

"Don't be silly, Scooby." Velma said. "This door doesn't have a lock on it."

"Like, we might have to break it down, then." Shaggy says before backing up, unaware that a glowing hand was right behind him and is about to grab him.

Then, with all his might, he charged straight for the door just as the hand was about to grab him but missed.

With the built-up momentum, Shaggy was able to effortlessly break down the door, only to produce a large cloud of dust.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed as they started coughing. "This place can use a duster!"

"Like, you don't say, Velma!" Shaggy said as he coughed.

As the trio coughed, someone suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you, Shaggy." Velma said, thinking that Shaggy had sneezed.

"Like, that wasn't me, Velma." Shaggy said. "Maybe it was Scooby."

"Rhat wasn't me." Scooby said as the dust settles.

"If it wasn't you or Shaggy, then who sneezed?" Velma asked.

Just then, they heard a ghost-holler.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby leaped into his arms. "I think I just heard something I wish I didn't hear!"

"Reah, reah!" Scooby agreed as he shivered.

The trio turned and looked. Standing right in front of them was the glowing Phantom of the Library, who growled at them.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "The Phantom!"

The Phantom responded by raising its arms at them in a menacing fashion.

"Jinkies!" Velma shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

Immediately, the trio took off running just before the phantom could grab them.

Racing down the hallway, the trio were running with Scooby leading the way, followed by Shaggy and Velma with the phantom chasing them close behind.

They soon reached a section of the hallway with five doors on both sides of it, where the trio quickly entered the first door on the right, followed shortly by the phantom.

Then, the trio exited from the third door on the right and raced across the hallway while the phantom exited the fourth door on the right and did the same thing.

After that, the trio split up with Shaggy exiting the second door on the left, Scooby at the fifth door, Velma at the first door and the phantom at the third door.

Eventually, the whole scene becomes messed up as everyone involved in the chase simultaneously enters a door across the hallway, then exits a different door and races across the hallway.

The whole chase went on for a few more moments before Shaggy, exiting the third door on the left, collides with Scooby, exiting the second door on the right, and Velma, exiting the fourth door on the right.

"Ooph!" Velma exclaimed as they collided with each other.

"Like, I think we lost him." Shaggy said as he rubbed his forehead.

Just then, a familiar-sounding ghostly holler followed.

"But not for long." Velma said. "Let's get out of here!"

Immediately, the trio took off down the hallway and made their way to find Fred and Daphne.

 **(Fred and Daphne)**

During this time, the duo were looking around with their flashlights on.

"Boy, this place sure can use some cleaning." Daphne remarked as she saw the dust and cobwebs.

"You said it, Daph." Fred nodded. "It will help more if we can find a clue."

There was some silence after that last remark until Daphne decided to ask, "So Freddie, are you busy tomorrow afternoon?"

"Uh, not really." Fred replied. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be interested in, uh, going out with me for Valentine's Day." Daphne said.

"Oh, Valentine's Day is tomorrow?" Fred asked.

"Yes it is, Freddie." Daphne nodded. "I was thinking of, perhaps, doing some shopping or have dinner together at a groovy restaurant?"

"Sounds alright with me, Daphne." Fred said as he turned to Daphne. "As long as the restaurant serves steak."

Daphne nodded before adding, "And perhaps we could go dancing as well."

"Yeah, perhaps." Fred says. "I'd be happy to dance with you, as long as it doesn't involve ice-skating, because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, don't worry, Freddie." Daphne said. "Shag taught me how to ice skate during the winter Christmas break, and we even did figure skating with two waltzes and had a great time."

"I see." Fred nodded thoughtfully. It was then that they heard running coming from behind.

"Listen, do you hear running?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Daphne nodded. "It's coming from behind. Could be Shag, Scooby and Velma."

Sure enough, the trio were running down the hallway and stopped as they approached them.

"What happened?" Fred asked. "You three looked like you've just seen a ghost."

"We did." Velma said as she catches her breath. "It chased us around the old bomb shelter but we managed to lost him."

Shaggy nodded just as he noticed something on the floor.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked as he pointed to the object.

Everyone looked towards where he was pointing at.

"It looks like a five-dollar Note." Daphne said as Fred picked it up and examined it.

"Like, maybe someone dropped the Note while trying to run away from the phantom." Shaggy commented as Velma took the bill from Fred and examined it in closer detail.

"It's not a five-dollar Note, gang." She said after close-examination.

"It isn't?" Daphne asked.

"That's right." Velma nodded. "If you take a closer look at the Note, you will notice that there's a misprint of President Lincoln's hairstyle."

Everyone leaned over and looked. Sure enough, the hairstyle of the sixteenth President looked really off when compared to a real five-dollar Note.

"Holy moly!" Fred said. "That means that Note is counterfeit!"

"Indeed it is, Freddie." Velma agreed. "I also noticed that several features on a real Note are absent on this Note."

"So that means someone is using this old bomb shelter to produce counterfeit money!" Shaggy observed.

"You may be right, Shaggy." Daphne agreed. "Whoever produced this counterfeit Note must have adopted the disguise of the Phantom to scare away any suspicious character."

"And I'll bet that this door will provide further proof." Fred added as his flashlight shined onto a nearby door.

"Then, let's open it." Velma said as they went over to help Fred with the door.

"Let's hope that there aren't any spooky surprises waiting for us behind the door." Shaggy said as they watched Fred turn the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

 **What will the gang discover behind the door? Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	19. The discovery, capture and unmasking

**Author's note: There has been a slight update in Chapter 18**

* * *

Chapter 19: The discovery, a massive chase, the capture and unmasking

After Fred opened the door, the gang peeked in and looked on nervously.

To their relief, there were some machinery and equipment inside the room, which appeared to be in a rather big mess.

"Wow, look at all of this equipment!" Fred whistled as they entered the room.

"Like, someone's sure a messy housekeeper." Shaggy remarked.

"It looks like a printing shop." Daphne observed as they looked around the room.

Velma's eyes soon settled on a printing machine where dozens of dollar Notes were produced.

"And I believe this is what is being printed by the printing machine, gang." Velma said as she took a dollar Note.

"Like, let me guess: It's counterfeit money." Shaggy said.

"Indeed it is, Shag." Daphne nodded after seeing the misprint of President Lincoln's hair style on the Note. "So this is the workshop where the counterfeiters were producing the counterfeit money!"

"We'd better fetch the police, gang." Fred says.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, I remember Pops mentioning that they've been working on a major police operation to shut down counterfeit money-production in the city. This place is going to be their next target for the operation."

"Yeah." Velma said. "We'd better inform your father about this, Shaggy."

The gang quickly made their way for the door, only to find a surprise awaiting them on the other side of it.

It was the Phantom of the Library, along with her two zombie-like accomplices.

"Not so fast!" The phantom hollered.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "The Phantom of the Library and two z-z-z-zombies!"

"Ripe!" Scooby exclaimed as he leaped into Shaggy's arms.

"Jeepers!" Daphne said when she saw the zombies. "Those zombies must be the students that failed to return their books on time!"

"Let's get out of here!" Fred shouted, and quickly, they bolted out of the door and raced down the hallway before the three creeps could get them.

"Don't just stand there, you fools!" The Phantom ordered. "Get those meddling kids!"

The two zombified accomplices nodded as they give chase to the gang.

Racing down the dark hallway, the gang reached the stairs and raced up, eventually arriving at the library.

"Whew!" Fred panted as they stopped to catch their breaths. "I think we've lost them, gang."

However, just as he finished the remark, they heard the ghostly-holler and footsteps from the secret passageway.

"Like, but not for long, gang." Shaggy said. "Gangway!"

Immediately, the gang took off just as the three spooks managed to enter the library.

Racing out of the library, they reached the main hallway just as they saw Droopy walking nearby.

"Droopy!" Fred shouted, getting the dogs attention. "Call the police!"

Seeing the three spooks chasing the gang, the dog turned and gave a look **(Breaking the fourth wall)** before remarking, "I have no idea what's it about, but I'm going to do it anyways."

He then left the scene just as the three spooks chased the gang to a straight hallway with several doors on both sides of it.

Seeing the doors, the gang quickly split up and ended up entering different classrooms where some of the other after-school clubs were taking place.

Not sure which door to pick, the three spooks picked the first on the right and entered just as a section of Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue started playing in the background again.

 **(The following chase sequence is taken from the old Cartoon Network bumper that took place in a hotel and used the music in the background for the chase sequence. In fact, like the old bumper, a lot of different characters, including the gang are going to be involved, except that for this sequence, only Hanna-Barbera characters will be featured)**

A short second later, that door opened, and Tom chasing Jerry exited from it and entered the door across the hallway.

Then, from the second door on the right, Top Cat raced out of it, being chased by Officer Dibble as they raced across the hallway.

After that, Wilma Flintstone exited from the third door and halfway through, she paused before giving a look as if she was saying that she's in the wrong time period.

Then, Daphne exited the fourth door as she was chased by one of the zombies across the hallway.

That zombie soon exited the third door on the left as it was chased by Velma across the hallway.

After that, Quick Draw McGraw emerged from the fifth door, armed with his pistols and ready to fire, but before he could reach the door across the hallway, he ended up getting hit by a shot from nowhere, leading him to about turn and race back, only to get hit.

That went on before he finally fired a shot that put a stop to him being hit by those three shots, where he then returned to the door he just exited.

Then, April exited the fourth door on the left, followed by the Phantom chasing Fred out of the third door on the right, which was then followed by Biff racing out from the second door on the left.

After that, Augie exited the fifth door on the left, followed by one of the zombies chasing Debbie out from the fourth door on the right, which was then followed by Velma racing out from the third door on the left.

Eventually, Shaggy and Scooby zoomed through several of the doors before entering the sixth door on the right with the Phantom of the Library in close pursuit.

However, before the Phantom could enter that door, the school bell suddenly rang.

Before the phantom could react, a stampede of students emerged from the door and mowed her down, just as other students exited the other doors and raced across the hallway.

It was followed by Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear silently sneaking towards the fifth door on the right with a picnic basket to avoid getting caught by Ranger Smith.

After that, more students raced across the hallway from different doors before the gang finally regrouped and raced down the hallway, followed closely by the Phantom and the two zombies.

Soon, the gang reached a corner and made the turn onto the perpendicular hallway. However, Shaggy and Scooby happened to have stepped on a puddle left behind by the janitor that was moping the floor and slipped.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby slipped towards a nearby cart full of cleaning supplies and bumped into it, leading it to take off and move towards the approaching spooks.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Velma shouted as she, Daphne and Fred turned and saw the duo on the cart heading for the spooks. "Look out!"

During this time, the Phantom and the two zombies saw the approaching cart with Shaggy and Scooby on board and stopped in their tracks before turning to try to run away from the cart.

However, before they could run off, the cart and the chicken-hearted duo crashed into them.

Rushing over to the crash scene, Fred and the girls found a large mess in front of them.

Shaggy and Scooby were lying on the floor with some of the cleaning supplies on their backs, while a bucket was on the Phantom's head with the overturned cart above the two zombies.

"Are you guys alright?" Daphne asked as she helped Shaggy up while Fred and Velma moved to Scooby.

"Like, we just had an accident." Shaggy laughed nervously. "Other than that, I think we're okay."

"Reah." Scooby agreed as he got up.

"Well, at least you guys captured the Phantom and the two zombies." Velma remarked as sirens can be heard in the background.

* * *

Moments later, the school faculty and the gang were at the school's front parking lot as the authorities arrived with the three spooks handcuffed.

"We came as soon as we received the phone call from Mr. McPoodle." The patrol sergeant said as he gestured towards Droopy. "And it looks like we've got ourselves a lady phantom and two zombies."

"Actually, sergeant, they're not a phantom and two zombies." Fred clarified as Velma and Daphne moved to the spooks and prepare to unmask them. "They're really..."

At that moment, the girls pulled the masks off, and everyone gasped as they recognized the woman behind the Phantom's mask.

"Ms. Christopherson?!" Everyone, except for the police officers, exclaimed as the librarian is revealed to be behind the mask.

"I don't get it!" Principal Spears said. "Ms. Christopherson is usually a quiet person and never likes rough activities."

"You're right, Principal Spears." Velma agreed. "There's someone else behind the mask."

"There is?" Principal Spears asked.

Daphne and Shaggy both nodded as the former pulled the mask off, revealing another lady behind the mask.

There was some silence before Mr. McDabble recognized her face and said, "Why, I know that woman. She's Alice Gosnell, a former chemistry teacher that used to work in the school's science faculty. The school board had her fired after she was suspected of stealing chemicals for her personal use."

* * *

 **All will be revealed in the next chapter. Please read and review!**


	20. All is revealed & a serious situation

Chapter 20: All is revealed and a brief hostage situation

As everyone looked at the former chemistry teacher, the officers unmasked the two zombies, revealing two sinister-looking faces.

"Why, I recognize those two men." The sergeant recognized the faces. "They're James Suckle and Peter 'Pistol Pete' Roven, two counterfeiters wanted for fraud and robbery."

"Those three people were using the school's abandoned underground bomb shelters to produce counterfeit currency." Fred begin.

"Wait, there's an underground bomb shelter?" Augie asked.

"Yes." Shaggy nodded. "Like, it's connected to a secret passageway that begins from behind several bookshelves located on the far wall of the library."

"That area was also where the Phantom of the Library appeared and warned us to stay away from it." Daphne added.

"Wait, how did you know that Ms. Christopherson wasn't behind the disguise of the Phantom, Velma?" Reddy asked.

"Simple." Velma replied. "When she was telling us the legend of the Phantom of the Library, I noticed that she was holding her pencil with her right hand, and while we were in the bomb shelter room with the printing equipment, I noticed that all of the equipment were designed to be used by right-handed people."

"However, we do know that the real Ms. Christopherson is left-handed." Fred added. "While she may be able to operate many of the library's equipment with ease with her right hand, I noticed that she frequently writes with her left hand."

"The equipment we discovered in the bomb shelter are the type that can only be operated by right-handed people smoothly, while left-handed people are prone to experience difficulties operating it."

"Since such operations require fast and smooth operations, it is obvious that Ms. Christopherson can't be involved in this." Daphne nodded.

"I see." The principal nodded understandingly.

"Anyways, back to the wrap-up." Fred continued. "Our first clue was the powdery luminous paint Scooby found on the library floor near where the Phantom was standing at."

"It was the type that is commonly used in chemistry classes, which fits the profile of Ms. Gosnell, who was a chemistry teacher." Velma said.

"Then, Shag discovered a counterfeit five-dollar Note on the floor of the bomb shelter." Daphne continued.

"Upon closely examining the Note, I noticed that the colourization of the Note is based on a certain type of ink used in conventional stationary instead of the ink that the Mint uses while printing the Notes." Velma added as she showed the police sergeant the counterfeit Note.

The officer nodded as Shaggy continued. "Like, however, the biggest clue will be what Scoob, Velma and I caught a glimpse of in another room prior to our run-in with the Phantom."

"There were several costumes in the room, as well as the chemicals which Mr. McDabble mentioned to be stolen." Velma added. "Just prior to the encounter, I happened to have shined my flashlight at the dust-covered flasks and noticed several fingerprints on them. Now, I know that those flasks have been touched by the students and others before, but there were fresh ones that I know meant that they have been handled by someone recently, similar to the fresh fingerprints on the key and cash register."

"One thing to take note of is that Velma's got a sharp memory." Fred said. "She can remember any of the small details she have taken notice from a month ago."

"Yes." Velma nodded. "I did a quick comparison between the fingerprints I saw on those three items, and two different fingerprints were found on all of those three items. Now what's the probability of a chemistry teacher having access to keys that are only used by librarians? Similarly, what's the probability of a librarian handling dangerous chemicals normally handled by chemistry teachers?"

"Like, as far as I know, that's slim to none." Shaggy said.

"Indeed, Shaggy." Velma agreed as everyone else nodded at her reasoning. "That could only mean that the three equipment was handled by a former chemistry teacher posing as a librarian and her two henchmen."

"And with the legend of the Phantom of the Library floating around." Fred concluded. "They were able to work on their counterfeiting operations in the bomb shelter and took on the disguises to scare away anyone that may get suspicious of their activities."

"Brilliant work, kids." The police sergeant said. "Now where is this secret bomb shelter you kids were talking about?"

"And more importantly, where's Ms. Christopherson?" Principal Spears added.

* * *

Moments later, the gang, the school principal, the rescued librarian and the police were at the room in the bomb shelter where the counterfeiting equipment is housed.

"Well, Ms. Gosnell, Mr. Suckle and Mr. Roven, you all are under arrest for fraud, kidnapping and robbery." The sergeant said before ordering the officers to secure the bomb shelter.

"I'm sure thankful that you kids had helped out when you did." Ms. Christopherson said to the gang. "If it weren't for you kids, I sure wouldn't want to know where I might be at or what I might encounter."

"Ah, no worries, Ms. Christopherson." Fred said. "We were just trying to help."

Just then, Alice Gosnell managed to break free from the arresting officer's grip and grabbed his weapon.

"Curses!" The former chemistry teacher hissed as she grabbed the gun and aimed it at the gang. "You meddling kids ruined everything!"

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed as they saw the gun aimed at them. "She's going to..."

"That's right." Alice said. "You kids may have ruined my plans, but I'm not going down that easily."

She then pointed her gun at Shaggy and continued, "And since you're the one that figured out what I was up to and is the son of the police chief, you're the first one to go down."

"Quick!" The sergeant called into his radio urgently. "We've got a hostage situation down here! We need backup!"

"On the way, sarge!" The officer on the other end replied promptly.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said as he froze while Scooby, Daphne, Fred and Velma looked on in fear.

The former chemistry teacher then fired her weapon before anyone could make a move.

Everyone closed their eyes as the bullet sped towards Shaggy's chest.

Shaggy quickly squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact while his mind flashes through the possible news headlines in the city the next day.

He imagined his family and friends and peers mourning a young life lost, particularly with his sister and Scooby crying upon learning the news.

He imagined that his funeral will be packed as everyone he knew gathers to say goodbye to him.

He also imagined Daphne receiving the honour of keeping his belt collection, as well as his guitar and other collections.

His thoughts came to a halt, though, when he felt that his hand is holding something metal-like.

Opening his eyes, he looked at his left hand and was surprised to see it still gripping the bullet that was meant for his chest. He didn't even feel anything.

He looked up and saw Alice Gosnell looking in shock after witnessing him subconsciously catching the bullet with his left hand.

Turning to his friends and peers, he saw similar looks on their faces.

However, the surprise will be when he saw Daphne's right hand right above his left hand, the former also partially holding onto the bullet that was meant for him.

At that moment, he understood what has transpired and let go of the bullet and marched towards his would-be killer.

"Taking a shot at me, will you?" He growled at the former teacher and impostor.

Alice responded by taking another shot, only for his hand to catch the bullet as soon as she fired.

"Th-th-that can't be...how could that...have happened?" Alice said, experiencing a loss of words from the surprise.

"Like, that's a good question, Ms. Gosnell." Shaggy said. "But I'm sure this can answer it!"

He then made a fist and knocked the gun right out of Alice's hand just as she suddenly had a foolish look on her face before slumping to the floor.

Standing right behind her was Tom, who was armed with a frying pan.

Seeing the cat, Shaggy said, "Thank you, Thomas."

Tom nodded in reply before shaking hands with Jerry, who led him to the impostor.

At that moment, the backup officers entered the hallway with their weapons drawn.

"All clear!" The sergeant quickly yelled. "Don't shoot! The suspect is under control!"

The officers moved quickly to handcuff Alice before escorting her and her henchmen to the police cruisers.

* * *

"How did you do it, Shaggy?" Fred asked once they exited the school on their way home.

"Yeah." Velma nodded. "How did you and Daphne manage to catch the bullet with your bare hands?"

Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby looked at each other.

"Uh...like...I...uh..." Shaggy wasn't sure how to explain. "It somehow just came to me."

"I think his constant watching of the Green Hornet and reading martial arts-related comics may have influenced him in doing that." Daphne offered.

"True." Fred nodded. "But that doesn't explain how you manage to catch the bullet with your bare hand, Daph."

"Yeah." Velma said. "As far as I know, she's not the type that watches action shows or reads action comics."

Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne turned and stared at each other as the rest of the trip to their respective homes was done in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Coolsville Police Department headquarters, Chief of Police Sam Rogers was preparing to head home when he received a phone call.

"Hello?" The chief answered.

There was a pause as the party on the other end explained the arrest made in Coolsville Central High School and its relation to the department's on-going operation to put a stop to counterfeiting rings across the city.

However, he became alert when he was informed of the brief hostage situation and was shocked when it was mentioned that the hostage managed to catch the bullets with his bare hands without hurting them and turned the tables against his would-be killer.

His eyes narrowed with a serious realization as he hung up.

A realization that his children needs to be told of a family secret.

He then reached for the phone and dialed another number.

* * *

 **Wonder what that family secret is? And how did Shaggy and Daphne manage to catch that bullet with their bare hands without getting hit?**

 **All I can say is stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	21. Three family secrets

Chapter 21: Three family secrets

That early-evening, Shaggy and Scooby arrived home, their minds still thinking about the close call at school.

As they entered their house, they were surprised to find no lights on.

"Mom? Dad? Maggie?" Shaggy asked as they closed the door and walked in.

The duo walked down the hallway and looked around, hoping to find their family.

As they walked towards the door leading to the stairs to the basement, they saw Sugie.

"Ah, Maggie!" Shaggy said as they spotted his sister. "Where's everybody?"

"In the basement, Norville." Sugie replied. "Come on down! Mom and Dad's got something important to tell us. Same for you, Scooby. Dad called your parents over when he finished work."

"Romsy? Rada?" Scooby exclaimed, surprised that his parents were called over.

"Like, what's the 'something' Mom and Dad's going to tell us, Mags?" Shaggy asked as they followed his sister down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

In the same time, Daphne arrived in her mansion and was surprised to find no lights on.

"Mom? Dad? Jenkins?" Daphne called out as she looked around in the main floor.

She walked around the main and second floors of the mansion, checking to see if her parents are there. However, she didn't find anybody.

"Perhaps they're out right now." She thought to herself. "Maybe I should go over to Shag and Scooby's place and wait until they return home."

Just as she walked by the door leading to the stairs to the basement, she saw her family butler Jenkins.

"Ah, Miss Blake." Jenkins called out as he spotted Daphne. "You're just in time!"

"What's going on, Jenkins?" Daphne asked as she walked over to her butler. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"The two masters are in the basement, Miss Blake." Jenkins says. "We were actually waiting for you to come home. They've got something urgent to talk to you about."

"Why?" Daphne asked as she followed her butler down the stairs to the basement. "Is there something wrong?"

* * *

Back in the Rogers house, Shaggy, Scooby and Sugie arrived in the basement, where their parents, as well as Scooby's family, were waiting.

His father David "Dada" Doo is wearing a pair of glasses, a white collar and blue tie, which give him the appearance of a white-collar office worker.

His mother Morgan "Mumsy" Doo (Nee Di) is wearing a white pearl necklace and has short, chin-length blonde hair.

His oldest brother Skip "Skippy" Doo, like his father, wears a pair of glasses and is attending an engineering college for dogs in neighbouring Big City.

His second oldest brother Harold "Howdy" Doo, who has a rough patch of orange-brown hair, is currently studying at law school, also in neighbouring Big City.

His older sister Ruby Doo, who's the oldest of the Doo siblings, was recently married and is due to give birth to a pup.

Also there is his younger brother Yabba Doo, who aspires to become a police dog someday.

"Romsy?" Scooby asked as he saw his parents. "Dada?"

"Long time no seen, Scoobert." Dada greeted his son. "How are you doing?"

"Ri'm roaky." Scooby replied. "What's the occasion?"

"Like, what's the important stuff you and Mom are going to tell us about, Pops?" Shaggy asked his father as they grouped.

Sam turned to Dada, and the heads of the Rogers and Doo households nodded before raising an arm and pointed them to the basement windows.

To the surprise of the children, the curtains closed automatically.

The man and dog then did the same to the lights, which went off.

The darkness was short-lived when a candle was lightened, and in the light it provided, they saw two thick books on the nearby table.

The first book was titled "Rogers" while the second one was titled "Doo". Both titles were printed in a font style similar to the style commonly used in documents dated from the medieval-era.

"Like, how did you do it, Dad?" Shaggy asked after witnessing his father and Dada closing all of the curtains, doors and turned off the lights without even making contact with them.

"These two spell books will answer everything, Norville." Sam replied as he and Dada both flipped a page of their respective family spell books.

* * *

In the same time in the basement of the Blake mansion, Daphne was shocked when her father closed all the basement window curtains, doors and the light by the point of the finger.

When the lights returned, it was provided by a lit candle and a thick book can be seen on the nearby table.

The book was titled "Blake", and like the Rogers and Doo spell books mentioned, the font style of the title is printed in a style similar to the one commonly used in documents dated from the medieval era.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed as her father closed all the curtains, doors and turned off the light without making contact with them. "How did you do it, Dad?"

"This spell book will explain everything, Daphne." George replied as he flipped a page of the family spell book.

* * *

"What David and I are going to talk about is a family secret shared by the Rogers and Doo families." Sam begin.

"Yes." Dada nodded. "You see, our families have a long history associated with the supernatural and magic. The magical powers explains our capability of speech, Scoobert. In fact, the Doo family were the first breed of canines that got the capability of speech, thanks to the work of Sam's ancestor: The warlock Edward Colton Rodgers. Because of his research and invention of a new spell, which he tested on our ancestor Wellington Doo, the Doo family were blessed with the ability of speech."

"So the reason I can speak is because of magic, Dada?" Scooby asked his father. "Because we've got magical powers?"

"That is correct, Scoobert." Mumsy nodded. "My family were among the later breeds of Great Danes to receive the speech ability. However, the spell that activated our speech capability had a major flaw. A flaw that affects one in eight members of my family through the male bloodline. Dogs that are affected by this flaw has a speech impediment that results in him pronouncing every word with the letter 'R' for the most part when communicating with humans."

"Like, so the reason why Scoob speaks the way he does is due to this flaw, Mrs. Doo?" Shaggy asked.

"That is correct, Norville." Mumsy nodded.

"So our ancestor Edward was responsible for the spell that gave Scooby's family, as well as other animals, powers of speech?" Sugie asked her parents.

"That is correct, Maggie." Wendy nodded.

"Now, if you flip over to the family tree in the spell book, you'll find out that most of our extended families have magical powers and are witches or wizards." Sam said as he and Dada flipped the pages.

Everyone leaned in to look at the family trees. Both were rather large and filled with other relatives, family members and other ancestors, and there are blank spaces below the names of the current generation, to be filled out when a member of that generation gets married and starts a family.

"When you have a name in red ink, it means you're a witch or wizard." Wendy continued. "Names in black ink mean that you've got no magical powers, much like the vast majority of the world's population."

The kids leaned in to look at the family tree.

Shaggy spotted his name near the bottom of the tree. His eyes widened when he saw that it is printed in red ink.

* * *

In the same time at the Blakes, George and Elizabeth had finished explaining the situation, which begin with George receiving the phone call from Sam after the latter was informed of the brief hostage situation involving the gang, to their only daughter before flipping over to the family tree in the spell book.

Leaning in to look at the family tree, Daphne looked around until she found her name.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that it is printed in red ink.

* * *

"Like, I'm a wizard?" Shaggy asked as his sister also saw her name in red ink.

Similarly, Scooby found his name also printed in red ink.

Sam and Wendy nodded.

"You are, Norville." Wendy said to her son. "One hundred percent, from both your father's side and my side."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said as Scooby looked on in shock to his parents.

"You've got to remember one thing, Scoobert." Dada said to Scooby. "You must keep this a secret from others, whether be your friends or peers, because if this secret were to leak out and end up in the wrong ears, the consequences could be disastrous."

"You don't need us to tell you the fact that a number of our ancestors were executed in the 17th century for witchcraft." Sam added. "Other people can get jealous. Other people get be afraid of you. You must not let the secret be known. The only people that can be told of are the people you sure you can fully trust."

"There's a reason why we all hide this secret and live normal lives as if we're a normal household." Dada said. "You must not let word get out that we have magical powers, because if that happens, you'll risk putting others in danger."

* * *

"I-I-I'm a witch?" Daphne asked her parents.

"I'm afraid that's the case, Daphne." George nodded. "One hundred percent from both your mother's side and my side."

"Jeepers!" Daphne said as she covered her mouth in shock.

Her parents then went on to explain the necessary need for her to keep the secret hidden from others, including the possible consequences if that secret end up in the wrong ears.

* * *

Back in the Rogers household, the adults made the kids promise to keep their newly-learned family secrets.

"Norville, Maggie and Scoobert." Dada said to the kids. "Do you all promise to keep this family secret to yourselves and only reveal it to people you know you can fully trust?"

"Like, I definitely do." Shaggy nodded. "I'll never let this secret end up in wrong ears."

"Same here." Sugie agreed. "I'll keep it all to myself and only let people I know I can trust know about the secret."

"Ri do." Scooby added. "That's a promise I'll never break, respecially if my family is involved."

"That's my boy." Dada nodded in approval.

"So does my magical powers explained my ability to catch those bullets with my bare hands, Pops?" Shaggy asked his father.

"I believe so, Norville." Sam nodded. "It's fortunate that it happens that you read a lot of those action comics and watch a lot of the Green Hornet. They provide good covers for your special ability to do that dangerous stunt."

Wendy nodded with her husband before adding, "But regardless, you've got to be careful with your actions, dear, because some of them may expose the fact that you've got magical powers."

"Like, I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Mom." Shaggy said.

* * *

"Daphne." Elizabeth said to her daughter. "Do you promise to keep this family secret to yourself and only reveal it to people you know you can fully trust?"

"I definitely do, Mom." Daphne replied urgently. "I'll never let this secret end up in the wrong ears, especially if it involves my family."

"Excellant." George nodded in approval.

* * *

That night in his bedroom, Shaggy couldn't sleep much as his mind processes what his and Scooby's parents told them.

He couldn't believe that he and Scooby are wizards, nor could he believe that he came from a long line of wizards and witches.

However, the thing that puzzled him was the moment he subconsciously caught the first bullet fired by Gosnell with his bare hand.

How did Daphne managed to do that in the same time as him? Could she be thinking about the same thing?

Maybe Sugie was right about her observation of her, about her feeling that there's something special about the redhead.

Those thoughts continued to linger in his mind as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

At the same time in her bedroom, Daphne's mind was processing what her parents had told her as she lies on her bed.

She couldn't believe that she is a witch, nor could she believe that she came from a long line of wizards and witches.

However, the thing that puzzled her was the moment she subconsciously caught the first bullet fired by Gosnell with her bare hand.

How did Shaggy managed to do that in the same time as her? Could he be thinking about the same thing?

Maybe his sister Sugie was right about her observation of her, about her feeling that she's more than just a friend to her brother.

Those thoughts continued to linger in her mind as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow. That sure is one major family secret! What will these secrets mean for Mystery Inc.?**

 **One more chapter to go, so stay tuned and please read and review!**


	22. A name and a new beginning

**Author's note: Here's the final chapter, folks!**

 **Before I go on with the final chapter, I'll like to thank my friend Scoobyfan1 for giving me the inspiration of giving Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne magical powers. His two stories, _The Warlock in the Green Cotton Shirt_ (Formerly titled _Shaggy's Magical Mystery_ ) and _The Reluctant Sorceress_ , gave me the inspiration on giving the three characters magical powers in my stories.**

 **In fact, the trio are going to have magical powers in both Dimension Four and Dimension Five Timeline Two.**

 **In addition, I will also like to thank my friends Ellis97 and The Thirteenth Ghost of giving me the inspiration of placing all Hanna-Barbera characters in the same, shared universe for Dimension Four, particularly the former with his Boomerland stories.**

 **And now, on to the final chapter of _A Coolsville Central High School Story_!**

 **By the way, which of the chapters in the story are your favourites?**

* * *

Chapter 22: A new name and a new beginning

 _February_ _14, 1969_

That morning, it was business as usual at Coolsville Central High School, other than the fact that the back area of the school library has been sealed off by crime scene tape as the police seized the counterfeit equipment in the hidden bomb shelter.

The Coolsville Gazette also had the following headline:

"TEENAGE SLEUTHS OF COOLSVILLE CENTRAL HIGH SCHOOL UNCOVERS COUNTERFEIT RING

Former chemistry teacher Alice Gosnell and two wanted robbers taken into police custody, facing charges of fraud, larceny while former chemistry teacher also faces a charge of attempted murder"

The headline was accompanied by a photo of the gang taken at the front entrance of the school with the following caption:

"From left to right: New Mysteries Five group leader Frederick 'Fred' Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers & Scoobert 'Scooby' Doo: The sleuths that uncovered the counterfeit ring at Coolsville Central High School"

The presence of the gang's photo in the headlines made them famous and popular in school, even to the point where the Mysteries Five commented that their reputation may get superceded by the gang someday.

"I still can't believe we actually solved a mystery yesterday." Fred remarked as they met up with the Mysteries Five.

"You guys sure did a great job, Fred." Mike commented as he shook Fred's hand.

"Yeah." W.W. agreed. "You guys sure showed those crooks!"

"Well, the only thing is, I'm not sure if we'll like to get into 'mystery-solving' fully." Daphne said. "Especially after what had happened yesterday."

"Yeah, with that former chemistry teacher pulling a gun on us, I sure don't want to risk my neck and end up on the wrong end of a weapon!" Shaggy agreed.

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Well, you guys were lucky that you were able to walk away from that unharmed." Ronnie said to them. "But what really amazed us is how Shaggy and Daphne managed to catch those bullets with their bare hands before you all could get blasted."

"Yeah!" Fred said. "How did you guys managed to do it?"

Shaggy and Scooby shared a look. Should they tell their friends about their magical powers?

Similarly, Daphne was thinking about the same thing. She still wasn't sure whether to fully trust her friends just yet wth a huge family secret like that.

"Uh, like, it just so happens that Scoob, Daph and I watched too much action movies." Shaggy said.

"Action movies?" Velma asked. "What do you mean?"

"What Shag meant was movies with a lot of martial arts, like those starring Bruce Lee." Daphne said.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Bruce Lee! Ry favourite martial arts movie star!"

"Oh, I see what you mean." Mike said.

"I didn't know you like watching action movies, Daph." Fred remarked.

"Well, it's a trend that I've started picking up lately, Freddie." Daphne said. "Especially after watching a handful of Green Hornet episodes at Shag's place with him, Scooby and Sugie, and I quite enjoy watching 'The Legend of the Masked Bandit' movie with them, which featured Scooby's favourite hero El Sabueso."

"So anyways, all of that action movie-watching just, well, made me feel excited and enters my imaginations." Shaggy continued. "There has been times where I'd pictured myself and Scoob facing a gun-toting villain and ended up defeating him without the use of any weapons, and I even remember dreaming about catching a bullet with my bare hands just as the villain was about to shoot Daphne."

"Yeah. Shaggy does have a great imagination." Daphne added.

"Now that's interesting." W.W. nodded.

"So anyways, have you guys ever fear ending up at the wrong end of a firearm during a mystery?" Velma asked the _Mysteries Five_.

"Well, there has been times where we did consider the risks of ending up at the wrong end of a firearm during a mystery." Ronnie replied. "But no matter what our fears were, we know that there's always something fishy about those legends we encountered or heard about, and we know that from past experience, there are always ways to prevent yourselves from ending up on the wrong side of the weapon."

"Such as?" Velma asked.

"Such as always anticipate your opponent's next moves." Kelly says. "Observe them, particularly after unmasking them. Make sure they don't have any tricks up their sleeves and anticipate what they might do if you notice some tricks."

"And use your surrounding environment to your advantage." W.W. added. "There's always something out there that may help you get out of a mess, in case the culprit manages to escape or makes a desperate move to turn the tables."

The gang all nodded understandingly as they took note of that.

"Well, other than the close call, gang." Fred said. "Did you guys enjoy the adventure we went through?"

"If you ask me, I'd say it was groovy." Velma replied. "Us doing detective work, especially with the fingerprint observations I did."

"Not to mention that we did help the police discover a counterfeiting ring." Daphne added.

"Or Scoob and I discovering important clues and piece them together, as well as capturing those three spooks!" Shaggy added.

"Reah! Capture them!" Scooby barked.

"I'm sure glad you guys had fun." Fred smiled. "Speaking of us, what name should we go with as a team if we were to run into another mess?"

"One thing for sure is that I don't want the 'New Mysteries Five' name." Velma suggested. "Too much like the Mysteries Five."

"Yeah." Linda agreed. "That name makes it easy for you guys to get confused for us."

"Maybe we can go with 'Teen Solvers'." Daphne suggested.

"A little too close to 'Teen Angels'." Fred replied.

"Perhaps 'Scooby and the Meddlers'?" Velma asked.

"Well, I don't know." W.W. said. "The title is too long, and it sounds similar to 'Josy and the Pussycats'."

"Your group name should be short but memorable." Ronnie suggested.

As Shaggy and Scooby looked around, the latter saw an advertisement poster from a certain company.

"Rey Raggy!" Scooby says, pointing to the poster.

Shaggy turned towards where Scooby was pointing at and saw the company name, which ended with "Inc."

"Like, Acme Inc..." Shaggy thought for a while before snapping his fingers. "That's it! 'Mystery Inc.'!"

"'Mystery Inc.'?" Daphne asked. "Sounds like a groovy name to me, Shag."

"Yeah." W.W. agreed. "Short but sounds catchy."

"Sounds alright to me, Shag." Ronnie said as everyone else nodded.

"Then it's settled, gang." Fred said. "From now on, we'll be known as 'Mystery Inc.'"

"You're a genius, Shaggy." Velma said.

"Like, the credit goes to Scooby Doo." Shaggy replied. "He was the one that directed me to that advertisement poster with the 'Inc.' name on it."

"You sure know how to come up with good names, Scooby." Daphne said as she rubbed Scooby's back.

"Rawwwww." Scooby smiled as Daphne rubbed his back.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after school, the gang met up together as usual before walking home together.

"So do you guys have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Velma asked as they walked home together.

"Well, Freddie and I are planning on going out together in the evening." Daphne said. "He mentioned that there's a groovy restaurant that he wants to try out, saying that he heard that they served good steak."

"Like, I hope that restaurant does serve cheeseburgers with chocolate sauce and maple syrup." Shaggy remarked.

"Yum, yum, yum!" Scooby said as he licked his lips.

"Cheeseburgers with chocolate sauce and maple syrup?" Velma asked. "Yuck! Your stomach must be made of scrap metal, Shaggy."

"Can I help it if my favourite toy as a child was a garbage truck?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, don't worry Shag." Daphne said. "If Freddie and I can't finish, I may box up the leftovers for you and Scooby to finish."

"Sounds good to me, Daph." Shaggy smiled as they stopped at an intersection and watched a streetcar cross the road.

"And the restaurant also plays some good music, too." Daphne continued. "Music that I hope we can dance with."

"Yeah." Fred nodded. "It will be fun to dance with some rock or disco music, although some waltzes could bore things up."

"Oh, Fred." Shaggy said. "Like, waltzes are fun to dance to."

"Yeah." Daphne agreed. "It gives one the feeling of being in Vienna."

"I know that." Fred replied. "It's just that the slow rhythm sort of makes things boring, not wanting to spoil the fun."

"Oh, don't worry." Shaggy said. "There are still going to be some waltzes that are exciting to listen to, such as the Waltz from Aram Khachaturian's _Masquerade Suite_ and the main theme of the 1951 French movie _Sous le ciel de Paris_ , or in English, _Under the sky of Paris_."

"Wow, Shaggy." Velma remarked. "You sure know a lot of music."

"Like, I had the pleasure of playing music and inviting other bands to perform at school events." Shaggy said. "Not to mention that being in the school orchestra and in the student music council, I've got access to a lot of good music."

"I see." Velma nodded.

* * *

Later, Shaggy and Sugie were walking Scooby in the park when they encountered Daphne.

"Ah, hey guys." The redhead smiled as the trio stopped to greet her.

"Like, hey Daph." Shaggy smiled back. "On your way to meet Fred?"

"Yeah." Daphne nodded. "Our first time hanging out together. Hope it goes well."

"Don't worry, Daph." Sugie said. "He's a good friend, so it should be alright. After all, things were magical when you were with Norville."

Daphne nodded before glancing at her wristwatch. "Well, I better be off now. See you guys around, eh?"

"Yeah." Shaggy smiled. "See you, and have a happy Valentine's Day!"

Daphne smiled back as the trio waved their hands in goodbye with smiles on their faces before taking her leave.

* * *

 _Mid-April, 1969_

As the weeks went by, the gang continued to meet and hang out together. They will discuss interesting topics and homework, as well as school and friends.

They will also discuss fun mystery stories, such as the exploits of Sherlock Holmes, and as the time went by, their friendship began to grow and solidify.

The gang also became quite popular at school, especially after their formation of a mystery-solving club at school, where students interested in mystery-solving gather together and discuss a mystery story and try to figure out the culprit and motive based on evidence presented in the story.

Later that month, Shaggy turned 16 and started taking driving courses at school in preparation for getting his driver's license.

However, the course was put in jeopardy when a phantom appears at a grade crossing where a former student was said to have died, and...well. That's for another story.

* * *

 **The adventure continues in _D4 Scooby-Doo and the Railway Phantom_ , so stay tuned, folks!**

 **Any thoughts about this origin story? Please read and review!**


End file.
